Maybe It's Time To Change
by etonekori
Summary: Albus Potter's life is perfect. His girlfriend, Quidditch and popularity only make things better for him. But when he tries to befriend Scorpius Malfoy, he learns things he was never prepared for, nor likes. AS/S S/OMC ch 1 - 4 edited. 5-12 to be edited.
1. I'm Totally Normal, Thank You Very Much!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, IF I DID, I WOULD HAVE CONTINUED THE SERIES; AND I WOULD HAVE MADE ALBUS AND SCORPIUS GAY….DUH :P

NOTICE: This chapter has been revised and redone from its original version. If there are still grammar and or spelling errors, please, send me a holler.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

Totally normal, thank you very much.

It was a bright morning in the Slytherin Dungeons. Albus Potter opened the curtains on his four poster bed, and looked around. The rest of the boys were slowly rising for the day, yawns, drool, and morning wood were clearly evident on most of the blokes getting up and stretching. Others, like him, were keen on making sure no such thing as horrible and unsophisticated as drool could be seen past the privacy of one's bed.

Albus, though popular in his own right, wasn't very sociable. Mostly, he got his fame and friends because he was the 'Chosen One's' son. It didn't help either, that he was almost an exact replica of his father. Same jet black unruly hair, not overly tall, green eyes, and a scrawny body. He was a quidditch fan through and through, and like his father; he was the seeker of the Slytherin Team. The poor Gryffindors, hadn't won a match in quite a while, thanks to his sharp ability on a broom. So his body, though scrawny, was muscular, and lithe in its own way. He got plenty of stares from both girls and boys alike, but it never bothered him, he had his girlfriend, Lotus, and no one else mattered.

Not wanting to wait too long on a line for the loo, he dragged himself out of bed, and mindlessly swept his hair away from his face. Thankfully, though a close as a doppelganger to his dear dad, he had no scar, and he was always grateful of the fact every time he laid eyes on himself in a mirror.

Upon entering the bathroom, only one person looked up at him. Scorpius Malfoy looked as polished as any Malfoy ought to be. The other boy, Aidan Pucey, was busy getting ready for a shower, and paid them no mind.

He nodded at Malfoy, and then went back to observing himself in the mirror. Not much hair grew on his face, but he liked cleaning it nonetheless, a scruffy look never really suited his tastes. With a quick wave of his wand, what little hairs that were there, disappeared.

Brushing his teeth was never much of a ceremony; he brushed, rinsed, and flossed, no big deal. He didn't sleep in much; at home, he generally slept naked, if no one was over visiting. At Hogwarts though, he shared a dorm room with five other boys, and going around naked would probably offend at least one or two of them. So he met his needs half way in the middle, and wore boxers and an undershit. It was comfortable enough, and no one got offended.

His morning wood had gone down sometime during his morning routine, and he was glad. Malfoy was doing something or other with cream; Albus raised his eyebrows but said nothing, perhaps that was how he refrained from acquiring acne, like most boys their age.

He shrugged, and lifted his undershirt above his head, he put on a plain if slightly fitted white shirt, and then changed his pants. No one batted an eyelash, he took a fresh pair of pants, and then put on his favorite trousers on top. They were steel grey slacks, with pockets in the back, front, and down the legs. It was very handy when he needed to carry spare quill and parchment for class, and the color helped too, it matched well with most other colors, and it was by far the most comfortable, he did like jeans, but sometimes, soft feeling cotton was better than the material jeans came with. He slipped on his tie over his head, and tied it loosely about his neck, he was never much one for ties, but he did it to appease his mother, who would get complaints if he wouldn't wear it often enough. He left his shirt tucked out, and granted himself one more gaze in the mirror. He looked pretty good, at least Lotus would be happy. He smirked to himself, and then left the bathroom. Malfoy had chosen that same moment to leave as well, and they bumped into each other. "Oops, sorry mate," Albus said cordially, but did not give the other boy a second glance. Besides, he had places to be, people to impress.

Other than that, the two of them had hardly spoken in the six years they had thus far been at Hogwarts. They shared a few similarities, such as sharing the Prefect title for Slytherin. Why McGonagall had chosen to boys, from the same house, was beside him, but it never bothered him, the bloke was good at being a Prefect, and he never had any complaints before, so why start now?

Even though they met each other in classrooms they shared classes with, or at the Great Hall where they ate their meals, they weren't exactly friends. Perhaps he would pursue it, if he felt the need. But that time could come later. Right now, he was expected at the Great Hall, where his girlfriend, and a fanbase was sure to be waiting.

As Albus walked out of the Dungeons, and up to the Entrance Hall, he thought about the competition Malfoy and himself fought for since they were in Third Year. Apparently, they were tied for Best Looking Blokes in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and every so often, one of them would come out the successor when more girls or blokes would follow them around during the day. It was always annoying, but he never put a stop to it either. He wasn't sure if Malfoy had a fan club as he did, but he never bothered to check, he didn't think he ever would, it just didn't matter to him.

He entered the Great Hall, and made a beeline for his girlfriend Lotus, who immediately started prattling about this that and the other. He smiled; this is what he lived for. Not the fame, or the popularity, but the happiness those closest to him brought to him every day.

* * *

Scorpius watched Albus Potter leave the bathroom after they had bumped into each other. The other boy had looked happy; as if he had nothing of importance to worry about, nothing that could possibly ruin his day. That was something worth being jealous about. His father was a Pureblood to the highest standard, and if he ever did anything out of line, his father would scold him, and tell him what an embarrassment to the family he was. He knew without a doubt that his father loved him; his mother did too, even though she wasn't as hard on him with punishments as his father was.

Other than his family, he was pretty satisfied with himself so far. Sixth Year was coming along great, and he was getting decent grades, usually an Exceeds Expectations. There were times he managed to get an Outstanding, but he never bragged about his grades to anyone.

His only rival in looks was none other than Albus Potter. Where Albus was tanned, he was pale. Where Albus wasn't very tall, he hovered above many of the boys in his year, by at least three inches. He had muscles everywhere, but nothing too extreme, they were nice, and even, his body giving off an angelic look. The most contradicting feature between the two of them was the color of their hair. Albus' was jet black and messy, whilst his was nearly platinum blond and lay sleek and still atop his head.

He usually felt perfect, and content, but today, something was off. He looked presentable, in all the ways a Malfoy was required to look, and yet, there was that strange something that tugged in his mind, something that wasn't there the day before or at least he didn't notice it.

The warning bell went off somewhere in the distance, and he knew he had spent too much time contemplating nonsensical things. It was time to shape up his act, and go to class. He would be able to think about it again later that night, if the feeling still niggled at him then.

* * *

The last class of the day was finally upon the students of Hogwarts. For the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's that meant Defense Against The Dark Arts. Albus had made his way over to the waiting students, whom had been instructed by the Professor to wait in the corridor.

Because of his dad, Albus had scored an O on his O.W.L.'s. He had been delighted, and only slightly mollified to find out that his cousin Rose Weasley, and his Prefect's partner, Scorpius Malfoy had received the same grade as him.

Rose appeared next to him, and he smiled at her in acknowledgement. She smiled back, grinning slightly. He quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing, he knew Rose to be effervescent, and if he would wait she'd burst with excitement from restraining whatever piece of gossip she held within her tongue.

About a minute passed, and Rose finally broke the silence, her eyes shining. Albus could never understand what was so exciting about gossip, but sometimes, she really did have things to say, that had nothing to do about who kissed whom and what happened to that poor unfortunate soul that did whatever. But this was Rose, no one could help that. He smirked again, and listened to her speak.

She didn't say much.

"So, what's up?" She asked him, her eagerness to talk spilling over the brim, even though all she said was as common as the color green in the Slytherin Rooms. He rolled his eyes. "Nothing to report on this side, Rosie" he replied noncommittally, retaining a smirk.

"Hmmm, that isn't very interesting" Rose said very seriously.

Albus laughed. "I'm well aware of how boring my life is" he replied smoothly.

"Well, are you taking your girlfriend to the Hogsmeade trip that's coming up?" She asked, pressing for information.

Albus nodded, he knew she would fish for information somewhere along the line. But like everything else, it didn't bother him. Rose was his cousin, and he loved her dearly, like a second sister. "Yep, I am, she probably wants to go shopping though; I hate shopping" he added the last part to make Rose laugh, he really could care less if he went shopping or not. He'd likely find something he needed somewhere along the way

"Well Mate, just be happy you have one of the hottest girls to take with you" his friend Liam Bones interrupted them, sidling into the empty spot where they stood by the wall.

Rose snorted. "Eww, can you not discuss girls in front of me… Now maybe if we were to discuss the hot guys in this school, I'd be willing to converse." She smirked at their horrified expressions, clearly reveling in making their minds reel. "You are such _guys! _Seriously!" she stormed off muttering obscenities under her breath, and moved to speak to another girl, probably in their year.

Albus chuckled heartily, "Yes, well, you're such a bloody _girl_" He laughed to Liam's agreeing slap on the back.

A stream of students entered the corridor then, bringing with them Harry Potter. The awed whispers and gaping mouths that ensued was very embarrassing.

Albus knew his dad was going to come teach for a week, and tell the class stories about the war, but he didn't realize the time had come already. The students all rushed into the classroom all trying to get a front seat. Albus, on the contrary waited as long as possible before he followed the last of the students trickling in. He shrunk down in his seat, and pretended not to notice his father stand in front of the class looking very dominating. Everyone stared at him in admiration as he started speaking.

If Albus had never heard these stories before, he might have been interested. Instead, he took out a spare bit of parchment and scrawled a message on it, passing it discreetly to Liam on his side.

Liam took the parchment and glanced at it _I'm bored_ he rolled his eyes and wrote back _go fuck yourself; I'm trying to listen here….hello it's _Harry fucking Potter! Liam sent the parchment back with a smirk. Albus took it and read the contents. Scowling he ignored Liam and shoved his shoulder slightly. "I hate you mate! I'm going to have to endure this for a week" he whined petulantly.

Liam sighed. "So ask to leave, and go fetch you're girlfriend for a quick shag or something" he suggested. Even though he knew Liam was kidding; his eyes lit up at the idea. He put his parchment together and dumped it in his school bag. He slithered out of his seat quietly and headed for the door.

"Albus" he heard his father call. He turned around, paling slightly "Where are you going?" His dad asked him sternly.

"Ermmm Bathroom" he lied. His dad sighed but shooed him out. Albus knew that his father understood how he felt with all the attention. He didn't like attention. Not at all. He was at the door when his dad said "Come back shortly, we will be practicing dueling"

Albus heaved a sigh but nodded "Alright" He ran out and made his way down the corridor. Obviously, he wouldn't have time to shag his girlfriend; but at least he wouldn't have to listen to stories about the war. _Again. _As long as there was dueling to anticipate, he would be back.

During the summer, his dad would always train him extra hard in Defense, just in case something were to happen. He never minded, it was a thrilling experience, and it always increased his grades.

He moved up a couple of moving staircases; and then walked down another corridor. Fifteen minutes had passed. Dejectedly, he made his way back to the class, making sure to walk slowly, coming back too early would not do.

By the time he got back to the classroom nearly half an hour had passed. He slithered into class; his father was busy assigning partners for dueling and didn't look up. For a moment, Albus thought he was off the hook, but then Harry caught his eye and glared. Albus bowed his head in apology; he had not meant to upset his father.

"Albus" he beckoned toward the front of the classroom. Not wanting to anger his father any further, he strolled forward and waited for instruction.

"Here," he pushed Malfoy forward. "You guys work together today" Malfoy flushed. Albus chose not to notice.

"What will we be practicing, Dad?" he asked seriously.

"Just defense; Shield charms to any N.E.W.T. level hexes."

Albus nodded, excited now. "Yes Dad"

Sounds of "Protego" and other random curses flew around the classroom.

"Rictusempra" Albus shouted; Malfoy suddenly started giggling.

"Stop! Stop!" he cried; breathless with laughter.

"The tickling spell? Really Albus?" his father came up behind him grinning.

Albus snickered. "Yeah, I thought I would surprise him with something random, besides, it's pretty funny to watch him roll around laughing like that."

In the meantime, Malfoy was still doubled over, nearly choking in his giggles. Taking pity, Albus lifted the spell. Malfoy ended up in a heap on the floor, taking deep breaths of air. Harry moved elsewhere, leaving Albus to fend for himself.

Albus kneeled besides Malfoy. "You alright mate?" he asked him tapping him uncertainly on the shoulder.

"Yep" Malfoy gasped out "Fine"

Satisfied Albus moved away, ready to duel again. From that point on however, Malfoy was on guard and neither of them got another shot in.

The bell rang for end of classes, and Albus made his way down towards the Slytherin dungeons. The School had a half an hour break before dinner; and he wanted to wash up and refresh. Deciding he would rather do it in the Prefects bathroom; he changed directions. Albus threw his bag over his shoulder thinking about the quidditch practice after dinner. He couldn't wait. He absolutely loved quidditch.

Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him; he turned around and saw Scorpius Malfoy running towards him. He paused and looked inquiringly at him.

"Malfoy?" he asked curiously

"Hey, Potter, I just wanted to say nice work today; your spell totally took me off guard"

"I noticed, that was entirely the point," he replied cheekily.

Malfoy smiled back. "Git."

A pause. Albus waited.

"Ye, so what are you doing now?" Malfoy finally asked, his cheeks flushing slightly again.

_Must have been from his running to catch up with me_, Albus reckoned. "Gonna go up to the Prefects bathroom, take a shower, and freshen up before dinner." He replied thoughtfully, "Though it's probably useless because after dinner, the Slytherin quidditch team are gonna have a brutal practice; And then I'll just lay in a bath and soak in bubbles and it'll feel mighty good." Albus smiled to himself; he _adored_ the prefect bathroom; the bathtub was bigger than an average swimming pool.

He looked up to find Malfoy staring at him strangely. _What is wrong with him today? _

Albus rolled his eyes, and moved along; "See you at dinner Malfoy" he said before jogging away towards the prefect bathroom.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy stared at the empty corridor long after Albus had ran off; wondering why he felt different; why he felt like Albus was different. Or was it him? Albus had made him feel funny; a strange tingly feeling had gone through his stomach every time Albus had grinned at him, and when he had checked up on him, after throwing that tickling spell at him. Must be nerves, he decided. But then the feeling from the morning returned to him, and he frowned. _Maybe I'm coming down with something?_

He went down to dinner early, already deciding on a plan. He would get a good seat at the Slytherin table, or and wait for Albus to show up. He wanted to be able to see the latter as he walked into the hall. He would acknowledge the feelings and emotions that would cross him at that point, and from there he would go on. Obviously, if nothing affected him, nothing was wrong with him, right? Right.

Dinner arrived on the table then, and he began to pile his favorites on his empty plate. Fried chicken breast, mashed potatoes with fried onions, and gravy…he licked his lips as he reached around for said foods.

It couldn't have been longer than a minute that he was sitting there, when all of a sudden a girlish shriek pierced through his ears. He turned his head and saw one of his exes; who through some miracle remained friends with him. "Hello McKenna" he said as greeting. She beamed back at him.

"So, Scorpius, what are you doing here so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing" he replied churlishly, eyes narrowing in annoyance.

She flinched.

He sighed. "Sorry McKenna; I didn't mean to be harsh, I'm just in a strange mood, and it's taking up my mind right now, it's a weird feeling that I haven't felt ever, and I'm wondering if I'm sick…"

She nodded; "Do you want to talk about it Scorp?" she asked him rubbing his arm.

"Well…." He paused, blushing "I don't really know what it is, perhaps, when I know I will tell you" he replied softly.

She smiled at him comfortingly "Whenever you're ready, Scorp, I'll be here to listen" she told him soothingly. She moved down the bench to one of her other friends, and Scorpius stayed where he was, keeping an eager eye on the entrance to the Great Hall. He was _eager? _Why did he care what Albus did, or thought or looked like? It didn't make any sense. Probably just want to become better friends with him; he convinced himself; ye, that's it. He smiled, pleased at his conviction and looked away from the entrance. He could do this.

Scorpius had kept his head diverted from the Entrance Hall for a full five minutes. He felt proud of his accomplishment. Not wanting to ruin his long record; He took out a muggle book about vampires. Total idiocy, but it kept his mind occupied. And then…

"ALBUS!"

Reluctantly he looked up, and immediately regretted it. There stood Albus Potter, sitting down a few feet away from him; freshly showered, his hair still wet. He wore a pair of jeans that fit nicely on his legs. He forced his eyes away. _Why the hell am I noticing this? _Unable to stop himself, he turned back to Potter and watched as his girlfriend snogged the living daylights out of him, resulting in a deep blush. That blush looked so adorable on him, and then a different feeling erupted. Anger, that someone else was touching Potter. _It's his girlfriend, you dolt! _But still, the feeling of jealousy did not decrease. _Why couldn't I have such a wonderfully beautiful piece of meat like that for myself?_

Scorpius paled. When had this started? Why hadn't he noticed these reactions to Potter until now? What had happened to him?

He stood up abruptly all appetite lost. Grabbing his belongings he walked briskly out of the Great Hall; running would mean something was wrong. Nothing was wrong. Everything was fine. He was totally normal, thank you very much.

Scorpius couldn't keep his heart from pounding heavily in his ears. These reactions weren't normal. Why didn't he notice how good looking a random girl looked coming to the table, with her hair dripping wet, and being snogged. Why was it Potter he noticed, and why did it bother him?

Suddenly, an inspiration flitted through his heavily lidded brain. He needed to find a girl, one that was preferably good looking. A girl that he could snog the living daylights out of, thus seeing his positive or negative reaction. Brilliant plan, right? He hoped so.

He sprinted down the corridor away from the Great Hall. Suddenly, as if an answer to his silent plea, a girl came down the staircase right next to him. "Hi Scorpius" she said cheerfully.

"Oh, hey." he replied, wracking his memory for a name. None came.

"You look nice today" she complimented him.

"Thank you," he said, in what he hoped was a happy voice that said he was just complimented.

The girl was nice enough, slender, with a pixie haircut, brown eyes… Her appearance wasn't doing anything to him, not like it usually did. And this scared him. He was a sixteen year old boy, a healthy libido, and a cock all too willing to do his bidding for him, why was it sleeping now? He needed for his dick to respond, but nothing happened. He pushed away his tremulous thoughts and pushed himself to follow his original plan; find a girl to snog. End of.

He leaned closer to the girl. She blushed, but didn't move back. "Can I try something" he asked softly.

She nodded, seeming to understand what he wanted. "Sure Scorpius, It would be an honour!" she told him giggling. "All my friends think you're the hottest guy in the whole school."

He smiled, and leaned in to kiss her. Her lips were warm, and soft; but he felt zilch. No butterflies, no tingling feeling, no nothing. He kept the kiss going for a minute, so the girl wouldn't get hurt. When the appropriate time for a decent kiss passed, he pulled away and smiled at the girl. "Thank you" he told her sincerely "that was nice" It was, but he didn't feel anything to make him feel good, or special.

The girl waved at him, still smiling, and her face aglow. She left him standing there, back to his doubtful thoughts, his panic mode almost bursting to the surface.

He felt his lips. He literally felt as if the past five minutes had not happened. Hoping to find another girl, he made his way up the stairs and walked down another long corridor. He had reached the library; why people were here, and not eating was beyond him, but he didn't ask questions. If there was a pretty girl here, he would try again.

He walked in, feeling slightly better. Madam Pince nodded at him; Scorpius waved, and then strolled through the high shelves. A few guys were studying together, but he didn't dare look in their direction; if he was what he thought he was…. A guy certainly would be of no help to him.

In a secluded area of the library he found another girl, she was herself, a couple of tomes piled high; and she was scribbling on parchment. _Homework, probably._ She was even prettier than the previous girl. Long blond hair, perfect teeth, slender body blue eyes… He approached her slowly. When the girl looked up, her reaction was the same as the previous girl. "Oh my dear Merlin! Scorpius Malfoy!" he smiled, playing along.

"Hey!" he responded readily, keeping the grin on his face. This time, he didn't even need to initiate his question. She was so over eager to touch him, he could see it in her eyes, and squirming body. He waited, he figured it would take about thirty seconds for her to burst. It didn't, fifteen seconds of silence passed before she blurted "Can I give you a kiss?" Scorpius couldn't help the snort that came out. He was surprised at her bluntness. But hey- he was a hottie, apparently these girls didn't care. Shame, it was a little off putting. He needed this though, and so he just responded how he knew he had to.

He pushed himself forward, murmuring "Sure," as they both began walking over to each other and met halfway. Scorpius grabbed her face in his hands. She took the invitation and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing them closer together.

He felt like crying when he didn't get hard, and no feeling of euphoria or excitement came from the heated and thrilling kiss. She had made it so, taking the one chance that she would get to be with Scorpius Malfoy; and he had complied, kissing her back like the world depended on it, which it rather did. He had to get out of there.

He gently pulled away from her, actively ending the kiss. He spoke quietly, and softly even though he felt like fleeing. "That was nice" he reiterated; "unfortunately, I must be going now." Feeling lame, he retreated a few steps away, and being the good sport that she was, merely nodded; grinning, and went back to her studying.

Walking out of the library, Scorpius waited half a corridor before he would allow himself to panic completely. Something was wrong, something was definitely wrong. He ran to his dormitories; and flew to his bed, which was ironically right next to Potter's; _wonderful_ he thought angrily. He drew the curtains around his bed, and closed his eyes. When tears threatened to spill out, he squeezed his eyes closer together, trying to prevent the inevitable.

But, rebellious tears slowly dripped down beneath his eyelids and he could do nothing to stop it. He wiped them away furiously, only for fresh tears to slide down his cheeks. What was he going to do? He didn't know, but he was royally screwed if he didn't find a solution fast.

* * *

_a/n: please read, review, and alert! like i said earlier, all feedback and suggestions are welcome and appreciated._

_next chapter; Scorpius watches Albus play quidditch, and lovely things happen =p _


	2. Not So Sure Anymore

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, IF I DID, HARRY AND DRACO WOULD HAVE BEEN GAY TOO :D (THEY WOULD SOMEHOW MANAGE TO HAVE SCORPIUS AND ALBUS TOO, BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT)

NOTICE: This chapter has been revised and redone from its original version. If there are still grammar and or spelling errors, please, send me a holler.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

Not So Sure Anymore:

Once the hoots and hollers became too much for even Albus to handle, he gently extracted himself from Lotus. "You're excited," he mumbled to her, cursing his blush for standing out so prominently even on his tanned cheeks.

"Of course I'm excited, Albus," she replied coyly "I'm with you."

Albus grinned and sat down at the Slytherin table. In the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of platinum blond disappearing out of the Great Hall, and was momentarily disappointed. He had been looking forward to furthering his friendship with the blond; perhaps later, he mused; and began piling food upon his empty plate.

Lotus, he noticed, hardly put anything on her plate, but Albus never intervened, it was hardly his business after all. He merely smiled at her, and ate silently, contemplating possible conversation he would be able to have with Malfoy. He couldn't understand why his sudden interest in creating a friendship suddenly appeared, but Malfoy had been fun to work with, and had a good sense of humor. He always looked for that in his friends, and not having all that many; he didn't mind creating a new bond.

He hummed quietly too himself, and looked around the Great Hall. It looked like any boarding school would; kids laughing, eating, studying, and some stealing kisses surreptitiously when they thought teachers weren't looking their way. He smiled; this was the life; being in Hogwarts and feeling free spirited.

Casting a furtive glance at the Gryffindor table, he noticed his brother James acting like he usually did; arrogant, pompous, and an all around git. Albus couldn't help but grin. James loved pretending that he was on top of the world; which in general, he usually was. He wasn't the best looking of the blokes in Hogwarts, as Malfoy and himself already took that position. Nevertheless, he came in as a close second, and he usually had a different girl on his arm every other week.

Underneath it all, Albus knew that James would be there for him if he ever really needed it. They never spoke much, but on occasion they would meet randomly around Hogwarts and they'd have a nice heart to heart.

Lily had her own crowd of followers, and he spoke to her even less than he spoke to James. He loved her the same, but was never able to come up with anything to talk to her about, and would usually leave it at that. She was knowledgeable enough to know that her family was there for her if she wanted to chat; and the elder boys of Hogwarts knew not to mess, unless they wanted a nice knuckle sandwich.

Desert appeared on the table just as the last morsel of his salad entered into his mouth, and the main course disappeared. He latched onto the cheesecake in the center of the table and put a nice heaping portion into his now empty plate. He was allowed, quidditch was about an hour after dinner, and he needed to have energy. He never gained a pound from his splurging either way; he was too fit for that. No matter how scrawny he appeared to be, he had a super fast metabolism and a nice set of abs beneath his shirt. Lotus appreciated him for him, and that was all that mattered. He didn't feel the need to impress anyone else, and as Lotus had seen most of his body already, he wasn't all the self conscious.

People were beginning to leave, and Albus figured that if he wanted to get any homework in before quidditch, he'd have to leave shortly. Stuffing the last of his cheesecake into his mouth, he wiped his lips and straggling crumbs with the back of his hand, and then waved at Lotus who was still prodding at her food, talking to one of her friends. She nodded back at him, an amused look on her face.

"Love you," he said promptly, once his mouth was clear.

She giggled, and blew him a kiss. "Love you too, Ablus."

Albus was already half way to the Entrance Hall, before he turned and ran back, located Lotus, and planted a swift kiss on her lips and then ran back to the Entrance Hall. He could still hear her resounding chuckles, as he left the Great Hall. His heart soared, and he knew nothing could bother him then; he loved his girlfriend, he loved quidditch, and he loved his school. With everything together, his heart felt like it would burst with happiness.

He entered into his Common Room, and immediately set out to work. He had to write a foot of parchment for Transfigurations, and he figured he'd better start before his hour was up, and quidditch practice would begin. With that, he lost himself in his work; the noise around him dimmed as he concentrated. This wouldn't be too hard. He smirked into his quill. Life was totally awesome.

* * *

It was silent when Scorpius woke up again. His tear tracks had dried, and left a sticky rough surface on his face. He blanched in disgust, and then grunted in pain, as the sudden pounding of his head became more prominent to his aching body.

He opened the curtains around his four-poster bed. As he figured, with the silence that dominated the room, no one was about, not in the dormitories anyway. He knew he hadn't slept too long, and muttering a tempus charm, he knew he was correct. It was only seven forty five. Perhaps if he hurried, he could make it to the Great Hall?

When he walked into the bathroom however, and saw his completely dissatisfactory appearance, he knew the probability he'd get dinner in the Great Hall was highly unlikely. He stripped off his misshapen clothes, and threw it on the floor, repulsed at the sight. Malfoy's simply did _not_ walk around in public in anything other than perfectly starched and clean attire.

With a sigh, he turned on the shower, which quickly warmed to the temperature he liked. He stepped inside, letting the water cascade down his shoulders relieving some of the tension there, and helped lower his splitting headache to a mild pounding.

As it tended to happen when he showered, unbidden images of random people entered his mind. It used to girls, and never bothered him much. Now however, images of Albus Potter surfaced to his mind, and he nearly choked, when his arousal hardened in a matter of seconds. Images of Albus Potter got him hard? What the hell was wrong with him? Pretending it was a faceless girl instead, he wanked himself raw, but green eyes, and black hair kept returning to his imagination, and nothing he did made it go away. With a scream, he orgasmed, clutching the wall with one hand, and letting his other slowly finish himself off, the last of his cum dripping into the swirling water on the floor beneath him.

With a sigh, he quickly finished cleaning himself off, and left the shower, feeling strange, if slightly refreshed. He wrapped a towel around himself, and went back into his dorm. He selected a nice pair of jeans, and cotton long sleeved t-shirt. Like all his clothes, it fit him well, and when he looked into the mirror once more, he was satisfied with his appearance this time; enough to leave the dorms behind, and face the Common Room before him.

* * *

His hair flew back as he sped around the pitch, searching in vain for the snitch. They were having a trial match; everything charmed to act like another team was against them, even if no one but the Slytherin's were playing. He dodged a bludger with ease, and turned his broom around, looking for the missing snitch. A sudden glint of gold tore his eyes to the bottom left of the pitch, and he plummeted, going after it. He imagined the Gryffindor Seeker observing his move, and diving with him. His imagination worked his muscles harder, and he sped up eager to catch the snitch first, before the Gryffindor Seeker. The latter had pushed ahead of him in his mind, and with a furious effort, he lunged forward and put the last distance between the two of them, and his hand closed around the struggling snitch. He whooped happily, to the cheers of his team mates.

"Oi! Well done!"

"Awesome mate!"

"Another game!"

The chatter got lost on him as he noticed a head of blonde hair enter the Teacher's Box, and sit down. For some reason, he wanted to show off, so with a nod to his team mates, he raced into the air, initiating the start of another game. He let the snitch go, and watched it fly around the pitch, and immediately get lost when he blinked. He grinned. This was Quidditch; this is what made him be who he was. He was sure, that one day, he'd beat his Dad; and his dad would be proud of his accomplishments. But until that happened, he was happy enough. Quidditch was his life. When he looked again to the Teachers Box, he no longer saw Malfoy sitting there. He felt a stab of disappointment, but didn't let it show; they shared a dormitory, he'd be able to speak to the elusive boy then. Fifteen minutes later, he caught the snitch a second time. Feeling victorious, the Slytherin Team packed up, and headed for the Locker Rooms.

* * *

Strolling around the Entrance Hall, Scorpius let his mind wander. He wasn't sure what he was, and he wasn't ready to go and check. If he was…his mind refused to say the word, then his family would probably disown him. He could never tell them, _ever. _From what he understood, there weren't many students at Hogwarts that were….different, unless, all of them, like him, were afraid to come to terms with the possibility of this queerness.

His wandering took him outdoors. Hogwarts was beautiful, the wind was blowing gently, splashing a welcome breeze in his flushed face. His longish hair blew behind him, and he felt a euphoric feeling pass through him suddenly. For a moment, everything was fine. There was nothing wrong with him; he had a good life here at Hogwarts. On the ladder of Popularity, he was on one of the higher rungs. He had good grades, and if he only kept this strangeness from his family…He scowled again, as what happened so far that day entered his head again in brief flashes. He kept on walking, the breeze blowing gently, almost caressing him, and telling him things would be fine. He raised a thankful eye to sky, and the wind blew again, faster for a moment and then slower. Hogwarts was weird, that was for sure. His heart sang with love for this school, the one he had stayed in for six years. It had sheltered him so far, and it would continue to do so. He didn't have to worry.

A distant shout brought him out of his reverie. Coming back to reality, he realized, wasn't bad if he pretended everything was fine, which it was of course. Forcing his face into the expressionless look his father had ingrained in him, he made his way towards the shout.

When Scorpius got closer, he realized it was only quidditch practice. He vaguely remembered Potter telling him there would be practice, so it was probably his fellow Slytherin's. Upon closer inspection, he realized that it was in fact the Slytherin's.

Not having anything better to do, Scorpius climbed the steps to the top box where the teachers usually sat. Nobody would notice him here, he hoped.

Avidly, he watched the team weave in and out, the chasers passing the Quaffle back and forth to each other. The Beaters were full on powerful, whipping the Bludgers away from their teammates protectively.

Without meaning to, his eyes swiveled to Potter. Every so often, he would hover high above everyone else, and watch the team play. Scorpius wondered if he was the Captain. He didn't really care too much about Quidditch so he never bothered asking anyone; perhaps he would ask the other man later? Abruptly, Potter whizzed off, in chase of the golden snitch.

Scorpius watched transfixed. Potter really was amazing, and _gorgeous._ He didn't realize where his thoughts were taking him as Scorpius took in every feature that Potter had to offer. From his position, he could only see slight things, like the unnatural red that was his face. The breeze had gotten colder, and whipping across the field at 100 miles an hour would probably do that to a person. He also noticed how Potter's hair, though short, still turned unruly as the wind wreaked havoc to the jet-black locks.

Scorpius licked his lips, imagining what it would feel like to run his hands through that hair. His thoughts were rudely interrupted when he suddenly felt a change between his legs. He yelped, when he realized thoughts of Potter had given him a hard on.

He blushed furiously. This above everything else proved he was very, seriously gay; if it had happened only once was one thing. But this was already the third time today that Potter had…affected him this way. _GAY: _his mind finally formed the word. He gnashed his teeth together to prevent the whimper from escaping. He lowered his eyes, feeling the need to punish himself for feeling this way. If anyone ever found out, he would be the new target, the one to beat on, because obviously, he was unusual. The bullies knew how to pick the weaker among the crowd. He was now among the weaker; he would have to be very careful.

Scorpius stayed in the stands, sitting doubled over for a few minutes, effectively hiding himself from view. His boner had finally gone down, but that wasn't enough, he still felt dirty; as if he really had a permanent hard on, that said _gay_ on it. He wanted to go bed and skulk. Maybe cry like a helpless little girl, because that was how he felt. Totally and utterly helpless.

* * *

When Scorpius finally looked up, the pitch was empty. He hadn't even noticed the team leaving. Resignedly he got up and stretched his aching muscles. Walking slowly down the stairs he began to make his way back to the Castle.

Bad luck, however, was on his side that night. The locker room door stood opened, and although he tried, he couldn't prevent himself from walking over, and looking inside. There were only two Quidditch players remaining. A boy he didn't know, one of the Beaters and… his breath hitched,_ Potter. _

Potter was stripping out of his Quidditch gear. Scorpius knew where this would lead, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move his eyes away from Potter. The Beater mumbled something to Potter, and he nodded carelessly, after which the other boy left. Potter was alone now. All of his outer robes and uniform equipment were off now, His sweat-drenched shirt came next, and beneath that, Scorpius saw a godly sight. Potter turned to face a mirror, and now Scorpius had a full visual of his chest _and _back. Sweat droplets dripped from his body, and some more resistant sweat droplets clung to him like a second skin. His mind had stopped urging him to move, all that was important now, came down to one word _Potter._

Effortlessly Potter took his already drenched shirt and tried to wipe away the dripping sweat. It was futile of course, and he only became wetter. He dropped the shirt into his rucksack and shook his hair out, drops of sweat flying in all directions. Normally, Scorpius would find this disgusting, but Potter made it look _sexy. _

Scorpius shuddered; and pretended not to notice how tight his pants had become. He spaced out; his eyes staring glazed at Potters general direction. Suddenly, as if finally becoming aware of a pair of eyes on him Potter swiveled his head in Scorpius' direction. Potter stood up and strolled casually towards him. Scorpius tried to move, to run; but he was rooted to the spot, unable to move.

Emerald eyes met steely gray; one confused the other guilty.

"Malfoy?" Potter's voice drifted through his frozen mind. "What's wrong? You alright?" Potter touched his shoulder, in a somewhat friendly motion on his part; but Scorpius thought he would die with the electricity that seared through that one soft touch. Unconsciously he closed his eyes at the touch, realizing a millisecond later the repercussions such an action would cause. So, he did the only thing he could think of that might be considered normal. He jerked away.

Immediately he felt a loss of the warmth that disappeared from his body; but he ignored it, and looked defiantly up at Potter. Potter merely gazed back, the confusion still eminent in his eyes. They became slightly worried when Scorpius didn't respond.

"Malfoy" he repeated, not a question this time. "I think maybe you need to go to the Hospital Wing" Scorpius couldn't answer, his voice had gotten lost somewhere when his eyes had latched onto the Sex God that was Potter.

Potter moved away from him, and put on a ribbed t-shirt, covering his pecs. Scorpius moaned softly. Potter looked over at him, really worried now. Quickly he put on his robes on and grabbed his rucksack throwing it over his shoulder. "Come on," Potter beckoned toward him, and miraculously he managed to move his feet and follow.

"I don't need the Hospital Wing" Scorpius managed to croak, once they had reached the Castle. Potter raised his eyebrows. "Maybe just a warm bath, or something I just feel a little queasy" he managed to mumble, avoiding Potters eyes.

Potter smiled "Well, we do have rights to the Prefect Bathroom" he suggested amiably. "I'm going there right now, in fact." _I know that_ Scorpius thought and blushed. "Why don't you come with me" Potter went on, apparently not noticing the tormented look on Scorpius' face. "The bathtub is big enough to share, you can relax while I clean up," Scorpius nodded glumly, forcing himself to look at Potter. "Thank you," he said quietly. Potter nodded again.

The two of them made their way to the Prefects bathroom. Scorpius' mind refused to keep quiet at the idea of sharing a bathtub with his new sex god. He groaned loudly and pounded on his forehead. "SHUT UP!" he growled at himself. Potter who was a little ahead of him turned around in surprise. "I didn't say anything." Scorpius heard him say, his voice had evidence of perplexity.

"Sorry" Scorpius mumbled as amicably as possible. "My mind just won't fucking shut up!" he said in ways of explanation. Potter smiled again. "Ah, I know the feeling. Just hang in there" he said, grinning wildly.

Scorpius watched Potter smile, his mind light years away. He was literally _melting. _He was fucking _melting._ That smile was killing him. Plastering a smile of his own, he retorted with as much dignity as he could bring forward. "Yep, happens a lot" her murmured.

They had reached the Prefects Bathroom. Scorpius took a deep breath and followed Potter inside.

Thoughtfully, he wondered how a normal straight boy would handle such a situation. Obviously, a straight boy wouldn't be bothered to strip in front of other boys, because hey, they are attracted to _girls. _A moment later, he was proved correct when Potter began stripping without a second thought.

Scorpius quickly followed suit, and shed all his clothes until he was naked. He carefully laid his clothes out this time, making sure not to let the crease. He didn't want to waste clothes for no reason after all. Malfoy's, no matter how much clothing they had, did not waste things. Unless it was leftover food, he thought churlishly. His grandparents never cared about throwing out leftovers. His parents were better with this, giving the extras to food organizations. The food was always fresh, after all.

He snapped out of his trance. Being unprepared was the worst thing he could possibly do for himself right now. He dared not look at the other boy, because he knew what would happen. He would become hard yet _again. _So, instead, he pretended to admire the Prefects' Bathroom. Taking a glance around, Scorpius didn't even have to act as if, the Prefects bathroom was magnificent, because it was. Every part of it.

The bathroom walls, floor, and single sunken bathtub were all made of white marble. _Must've costed them a fortune of galleons…unless of course they concocted it by magic. _He chuckled softly to himself, and continued looking around the Prefect's bathroom. Everything was lit softly by a candle-filled chandelier; it filled the room with a nice amount of light. He was sure if he wanted a more romantic time, he'd be able to dim the lights…

The rectangular tub was the size and depth of a swimming pool, and even had a diving board, but unlike an ordinary pool, the tub is lined with about a hundred taps, each with a differently colored jewels set into the handle. Each tap automatically releases not only water, but bubble bath as well. A clean pile of fluffy white towels were always kept in a corner.

"This Prefect Bathroom never ceases to amaze me," he murmured reverently.

"I agree it's been like this since my father's time, probably even before t hat…it was probably here _forever_" Potter replied emphatically, taking a look around the bathroom as well.

Scorpius took that moment to stare at Potter. He was completely naked. His body was muscled everywhere, from his broad shoulders, handsome back, and toned chiseled abs. His legs clenched as he stood there looking about.

When Scorpius chose to take a stealthy look, he noticed Potter's legs were slightly hairy, it wasn't long like some of the other boys he'd had the misfortune of looking at when they'd changed into their Potter, it was really short, and thin, making his tanned skin look even darker. He imagined what it would feel like, stroking those legs, and how the hair on them would feel silky to the touch. This turned him on so much that he had to hold in a slight moan that escaped through his lips.

Quickly, before Potter could turn around, he clambered onto the diving board and dove in, the water having filled up enough not to kill him on impact. He surfaced making a small splash, as he took a breath of air.

Potter was grinning at him. "That feels good, no?" he asked Scorpius rhetorically. Feebly nodding, he beckoned to Potter to follow suit. Potter dived in as well and swam towards Scorpius.

Scorpius could barely contain his rapidly increasing breath, as he watched Potter's shoulders and back muscles working. He stayed where he was, and hoped Potter didn't have the ability to see well under water. That would have been humiliating.

Without waiting for Potter to reach him, he made a few of his own strokes and reached the end of the tub.

He turned on a few masculine smelling cologne taps, and an assemble of different colored bubble baths.

"Is that alright, Potter?" he asked, uncertain since they were sharing the same tub.

"Course," Potter replied, "You picked the best ones, and those tend to smell the best, especially after a long quidditch practice."

Scorpius laughed, and let himself relax onto a bench that was below the water, intended exactly for that purpose. He leaned his head back, and waited for Potter to initiate any further conversation. He was too emotionally exhausted to do it himself. Besides, Potter was even more popular than he was, he'd know some gossip for sure. All he had to do was wait for the bait, before replying to whatever topic Potter latched on.

* * *

Albus watched Malfoy for a minute, thinking. The other man looked exhausted, if not physically, than mentally. He didn't know much about the other boy, as all they really ever did was miss each other when entering and leaving classes, and at night, everyone was either busy with homework, or too tired to begin a conversation that might lead into the night.

Now though, they were both here, finally; now would be the perfect opportunity to learn more about the evasive boy in front of him. He remembered seeing him in the Teacher's Box and then disappearing again, only to reappear half an hour later, in front of the dressing room looking lost. Something was definitely up with the boy. What, he wasn't sure yet; but he would figure it out eventually.

"So, Malfoy." He began. He watched as the taller boy grudgingly opened his eyes, and stared at him warily, waiting for him to continue. "Err…I saw you watching the practice earlier," he continued, as a way of introduction to the strangeness that was the Malfoy boy in front of him. "But then, you suddenly disappeared." He paused uncertain. "Ah…where'd you go?" he finished, feeling lame at his attempt at subtlety, definitely not subtle at all.

Malfoy blushed, but didn't answer right away… "Ehh..I..err..needed the bathroom." He blurted out, but Albus knew there was something he wasn't saying. Deciding now was the wrong time to push for details that obviously made the other man uncomfortable, he wove into another subject, knowing it was the best thing he could do at this point.

"What subject's do you like?" he inquired curiously. "I love Potions, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Transfigurations and Charms. Everything else I like, but am not especially good at, and I don't love. Others…are just upsetting…Like History of Magic. That may be interesting for my cousin Rose. But ugh, it's so pointless…and I hate when we read up on the times about the second Wizarding War with Voldemort and everything. My dad is always mentioned..and it's so embarrassing…"

Malfoy let out a startled chuckle, but replied nonetheless. "Potions, Herbology, and Muggle Studies for me." He murmured. "The others, I do like, and I can usually get great marks, but I don't enjoy them as much as my favorites."

"Muggle Studies? Wow, I would never have guessed…isn't your father like…against muggles?"

Malfoy's eyes narrowed, but then the cool mask covered his expression, and the cold façade replaced it, it seemed that was his normal look, a façade, that he would use to hide his true feelings. He would have to get past that, eventually.

"More like my Grandfather. My Father is a pureblood, and he has his own ideas how things should be, but he never liked the way my Grandfather dealt with things, so throughout the two decades that have passed since the war, he's changed a bit."

Albus nodded, and sat down on a bench as well, facing Malfoy. The bench went against the walls, so they were on a right angle, but he could still see Malfoy's face and that was what counted. The blond boy relaxed even deeper, and Albus figured he must have drifted off. He let him, letting the warm water and bubbles to soak around him, loosening up his own tired muscles.

After about two hours, he figured they'd better head off to bed. He slipped off the bench, and tapped Malfoy on the shoulder, trying to stir him. It didn't work. He tapped again, calling out the other man's name. This time, he felt a murmur of breath escape the boys lips and knew he was waking up.

* * *

What felt like only moments later, a hand was tapping him on the shoulder, calling his name.

"Ermmm, Malfoy?" Scorpius mumbled something incoherent, and turned over. The second his face hit the water, he jerked awake and looked around. "What the hell? Where am I?" he took in his surroundings, and saw that he was still in the Prefects Bathroom, in the Prefects bathtub, with _Potter. OH. _He tried not to let the blush surface to his face, but it did, making his normally pale cheeks, a crimson red. "How long have I been out?" he asked Potter gruffly.

Potter shrugged "About two hours? Dunno, you looked mighty comfortable and relaxed, I didn't want to disturb you, but, since neither of us have Prefect rounds tonight, we need to get going before Prefect curfew."

Scorpius nodded his head and made to exit the bathtub. Potter noticing this figured he was awake enough, and didn't wait. He exited the pool like structure, his backside facing Scorpius.

Scorpius inhaled sharply. Potter was absolutely beautiful, he was creating a rainstorm of water droplets wherever he walked, and Scorpius couldn't take his eyes off him. He forced himself to think about schoolwork, so he might prevent his excitement from showing. With effort, it worked, and he grabbed a soft towel, tying it around his waist. Potter did the same.

Scorpius leaned over the sink and began brushing his teeth. There was silence, as both boys took care of their personal needs.

Finally, Scorpius finished, and turned to look over his shoulder to see Potter closing his bag. "You done?" Scorpius asked conversationally.

"Yes, I am." Potter replied smiling at him. "Do you feel better?"

Scorpius nodded his head distractedly. Yes, he felt a little better, but now, he was absolutely positive about his sexual orientation and preferences. And no matter how his mind may have come to terms with his situation, that still didn't prevent his parents from disowning him, or his buddies shunning him. He was terrified, and he had no idea how to handle the situations. He never liked leading people on, so he didn't want to go and date girls, then just dump them because it wasn't working for him; he would only hurt the girls that way.

"You look better" Potter interrupted his musings.

"I do feel a little better" he finally voiced his thoughts. "Still a little confused though, and afraid." He hadn't meant to say that out loud, and frantically thought up an excuse should Potter question him further.

He did.

"You're afraid? Is someone trying to hurt you?" Potter asked concern obvious in his voice.

"Nah, nothing like that….just, erm…" he could think of nothing to say." Just homework, I guess, I don't want to fail N.E.W.T.'s next year, and I just need to try really hard"

Potter didn't probe further, just nodded his head in agreement. "I understand perfectly, Mate." He said "N.E.W.T.'s are tough to handle, we can always help each other out, if there's any subject in particular you're worried about."

"Nothing specific that I know of, sometimes things just get tough, no matter how good you are. But thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

The two covered themselves with robes, and headed out of the bathroom, the tub immediately draining, now that the occupants were no longer there.

After about ten minutes of walking they finally reached the dungeons.

Water was still dripping down his hair, and he shivered as a blast of cold air hit him when they began to descend the stairs, bringing them closer to their destination. Potter noticed of course, and without hesitation, took the towel away from his waist and handed it to Scorpius. Potter was still covered of course, the robes doing an effective job of hiding the nudity that was beneath them, but he still couldn't help the blush, and thoughts that came whirling at the show of chivalry.

The two of them continued walking together the silence only marred by the whispered thank you Scorpius managed to get out, through his chattering teeth. He wanted to be warmed, and so, the visions came back. Oh, what it would feel like to hold Potter's hand… the two of them kissing each other good night… He warmed slowly, and at that point, they finally entered their Common Room. No one was around, it wasn't terribly late, but it didn't bother him. Less questions all around was better any day.

They reached the dorms, and Potter whispered a quiet Lumos, effectively lighting the area between their two beds. He nodded his thanks, and shrugged his robes off, getting into bed .He would sleep naked that night. Once he was under the covers, he slipped his own towel off, and muttering a quick drying spell on it, but the towel next to his pillow. One never knew when an emergency would crop up, after all.

He looked thoughtfully towards Potter's bed, where he was putting on his pajamas. He laughed softly, even though he could find no humor in the situation. He definitely wanted Potter, somehow, someway. But Potter was as straight as a board, he was almost certain of that. Perhaps just friends?

He yawned and started closing the curtains around his four-poster bed.

"Good night, Potter." Scorpius said as an afterthought.

"'Night, Malfoy" Potter replied, smirking slightly.

Maybe this could work after all.

Scorpius shut the curtains completely, and laid his head down on the pillow. Before he could even begin going over his day, he was out like a light.

* * *

_A/N hey guys, please review for any updates, or curiosity to understand something, my profile has explanations of things I believe need explaining. (Like why chapter 12 will keep propping up until I finish editing all the chapters :p)_

_in other words, i had a lot of fun writing this chapter, for those of you who are reading this story from the beginning again because of the editions, note, that if time is agreeable, i will hopefully have chapter 3 redone for tomorrow. If not, the day after. It is nice getting more hits, because my story is easier to comprehend. I hope you guys enjoy, and keep reading, more smut and deliciousness in the coming chapters.  
_


	3. Obviously, Something is Very Wrong

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, IF I DID….WELL, I'D BE RICH, AND NOT BE WRITING ON FANFICTION, ALSO, EVERYONE WOULD BE GAY.. HEHE..EXCEPT FILCH :/

_The song "It's Raining Men," is owned by the Weather Girls. Not me..just saying._

_The original name for this chapter was, 'Is there something wrong.' This is not a new chapter, I merely changed the wording.  
_

NOTICE: This chapter has been revised and redone from its original version. If there are still grammar and or spelling errors, please, send me a holler.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

Obviously, Something Is Very Wrong.

Albus lay in bed, his down comforter rolled up to his chin, and his hand under the pillow. His body was facing Malfoy's bed, thinking. That boy was certainly something. Albus smiled; he knew they'd be friends. Who couldn't possibly be friends with that man? He was charming, exciting, mysterious, and obviously good looking, they were competing for top 'model' after all. He smirked at the muggle term he had thought of and suppressed a chuckle. Repositioning himself, he lay on his back, and faced the canopy of his four-poster bed.

The Slytherin green and silver colors calmed him greatly, and he managed to shut his eyes. He had never felt this serene before, his normally whirling thoughts were at a minimum, and the only thing he managed to think of was how they had officially met, and had spurred this random, hopefully budding friendship. He would have to thank his father for setting him up with Malfoy, had he not, they would not have spoken at all. Their Prefect's meetings never counted, as hardly anything was ever spoken between them. He'd have to change that of course. He figured he'd go to the Head Boy or Girl tomorrow, and ask him to start partnering him with Malfoy when they went on Patrol. He knew it wouldn't be too much of a problem, Malfoy tended to Patrol the halls himself, he never wanted a Partner to tag along, but maybe he could be the exception to the rule? He certainly hoped so. He really looked forward to the potential in this friendship, and he wasn't interested in losing it. It would take a lot for him to do anything to disrupt it, and he wasn't asking for anything but a chance.

These thought's eased the last of the tension in his tired body, and he found himself drifting to sleep, images, and reflections of Scorpius Malfoy still in the forefront of his mind.

* * *

When Scorpius awoke to darkness, wet sheets, trembling body, and a pounding heart; he couldn't help but sigh in consternation. _Yes,_ he scowled at his mind _I get that I'm attracted to Albus freakin Potter, must you rub it in even as I sleep? _His mind didn't reply to him, but it wasn't necessary, the warm stickiness that clung to his chest and lay spattered on his naked lower half, and all over the surrounding blankets was enough to convince him that this was pretty steep. He seemed to orgasm a lot over Potter lately, and he was certain, if Potter ever found out…it would be an abrupt and complete ending to whatever tentative friendship they had started.

As Quietly as possible, he stood up, trying to avoid more stickiness, now cooling slightly, and reached for his wand on his nightstand. With a flick, his bed was clean. After another swish, the bed was neatly made. Glancing down at himself, he grimaced in distaste, and figured a cold shower was in order. At least he'd be the cleanest of the Slytherin's.

He wasn't disgusted at cum, not per se anyway. If it was a lover he was sharing it with, _like Potter_ his mind interrupted him; he ignored this, he would be rubbing himself against said lover, and it would be sexy. But just coming from a dream, with no lover in sight…That was just upsetting. It was reality, but a sad one. Now that he was perhaps…_gay_ his mind helpfully implied for him. _Yes, that. _Scorpius thought back…But he refused to think about it. His mind though, being more unhelpful than the opposite, murmured quietly to him, conviction and encouragement in the tone. _You think, that because you are _gay_ you won't be able to have any lovers anymore? Don't you even understand how many people are gay in the world? _He shut up his conscience, and muttered angrily. "Well, not in Hogwarts, you _bastard!" _The last word came out in a hiss, and with a dignified twirl, he left to enter the bathroom.

He stared furiously into the mirror. His reflection stared back. He did not look like himself. His eyes were sunken, blue markings of tiredness underneath his eyes. His face was paler than normal, and his hair was in disarray. He carded his hand through it, and mussed it even further.

He refused to explore his body, lest his mind deigned to show him pictures and fake videos of Potter doing terribly naughty things there, next to him. But thinking about not thinking of Potter made the images show up, unbidden in the recesses of his mind. He shut his eyes despondently, feeling rejected at his inability to control himself.

His prick hardened almost instantly. Potter, obviously the cause, he shivered, putting his arms around him defensively. _The cold water from the shower should help._ His mind reminded him. With a whimper he nodded heartily to himself, and jumped into the shower, as if there were ancromantula's and a basilisk after him.

The cold water felt heavenly on his flushed and heated body. He reveled in the feeling of the coolness floating down past his shoulders, and massaging his back and arse. Subconsciously, he let his palm wander to his receding erection, and rubbed at it; pretending that Potter was _not_ what he was thinking about.

He didn't climax right away, he dragged it out, to the point of almost torture, pinching at his nipples, and biting his lips. Imagining it wasn't himself that was doing these actions. He tickled his thighs, and teased around his groin area. He moaned, and whined, willing himself not to climax. But after a few insistent jerks on his throbbing cock, he exploded, falling against the wall. He slid down, and let the cold water pool around him.

It was five minutes after that, when suddenly a picture of his father, and grandfather entered his mind. His elders, that were Purebloods like himself. Purebloods, who most certainly would never accept a queer for an heir. And yet, here he was, wanking to a boy, orgasming over a boy, thinking about a boy, falling in love with a boy…This would have to stop. He couldn't risk being disowned. Being…_gay_…He gulped, terrified, he would have to keep it down low. No one could know of this. Not even McKenna; and least of all Potter, the myriad of his thoughts and dreams.

Morosely, he soaped the rest of his body, from where he sat, feeling helpless, on the floor. He let the water rinse himself clean, and then pushed himself up, letting his miserable feelings, and thoughts drown with the water, down the drain.

When he finally went back to bed, and collapsed into his fresh, clean, and good smelling sheets; he couldn't help feeling dirty, even though, in reality, he was sparkling clean.

* * *

Albus opened his eyes when he felt a bright light shining above his fluttering eyelids. He wasn't however, in the Slytherin Dormitories as he would have imagined himself to be. Instead, he was in an empty field, the grass as soft as a cats' fur. He cuddled into the feeling, wondering why he was here, but not really caring very much. Here, he felt content, peaceful.

This meadow like creation, seemed to have different parts; from his vantage point, he was in the soft grass area, oak like trees positioned here and there, hammocks hanging from a few of them. Curious, he got up from his comfortable spot on the grass and looked around. In the distance, he could see the grass turning into flowers, tall, as if it would reach one's hips if they strode through it, and cover a toddler, like a maze.

Deciding to indulge in his inquisitiveness and see what else this field like meadow had in store, he moved towards the flowers. Suddenly euphoric, he wished he had wings, so he could get there faster. Doing magic had occurred to him, but this place was too beautiful and special to mar with magic.

No one was around, but the silence wasn't ominous. It was peaceful. Albus kept walking, and took advantage of the long sweeping lawns and big blooming flowers. Suddenly, an idea occurred to him. He would explore the _entire_ field, and lay in each one, try it out..see what it's like.

He adored that idea, and so, he immediately lied down within the bed of flowers. When he looked around, he no longer saw anything other than the flower stems, the underside of the flowers, and the sun, streaming through the gaps the flowers created. The earth he lay within, did not make him dirty. It smelled clean and fresh, it was also soft. He felt so giddy; never had he been in such a place, with soft grass, pretty blossoms, and what else did this place have?

He forced himself to enjoy the blooms for a bit longer, before he pushed himself up, dusting nonexistent mud off his….trousers. It was only then that he realized he was naked. He blushed scarlet, suddenly thankful that no one was there to see his humiliation. What happened to his clothes? Frantic, he began searching around him, and then remembered that somehow, even though he hadn't realized this mishap, somewhere in his subconscious, he was aware of it. Why else would he feel the contact of the grass and mud directly on his skin? He sighed dramatically, and pretended he wasn't stark naked in a gorgeous field of…wondrous things..

The sudden yearning of understanding what this place was about crashed heavily upon his shoulders, adding a strange burden that wasn't there before.

He was here for a reason, he gathered that already, but why was he here, and what sort of mystery did this place hold?

Carefully, he moved away from the flowers, being extra cautious not to tread on anything that may cause harm to the tall and strong blossoms around him. It took him longer than expected, he was able to see the end of the bed of flowers, but for some reason, every time he neared the end of the flower area, it seemed to drag on further. Wondering if this was a trick he didn't understand, he closed his eyes, and willed himself to be at the end of the maze of beautiful blooms. He wanted to be here, but there was still more to explore and see; he was sure of it.

When he opened his eyes, he was standing at the end on a path, no longer in the sea of tall buds.

He followed the path, it was made of cobblestones, and moved on for what seemed like an eternity, he slowed his pace, and took in every detail around him. There wasn't a lot to see here, except more grass, flowers, small ones, that dotted that pathway, as if showing the way to destiny.

He kept walking, and suddenly, he heard light tinkling music, he strained his ears, and realized that it wasn't music, it was _singing. _Surprised, he searched the surrounding areas for the source, and noticed sparkling things flying above him, littering the area.

Upon closer inspection, he saw the flutter of wings, and small, tiny bodies. They were _fairies._ Amazed, he let himself plop down, right there in the path, and held his hand out, hoping the fairies would come to him. A select few did, while the others just blinked and smiled at him, as if they knew why he was there, and where he was supposed to go.

In a flash of inspiration, he spoke to the first fairy that landed on his palm.

"Do you know why I'm here?" he asked her softly, hoping beyond hope he would receive a reply.

"Yes," she answered, but said nothing more.

"Yes?" he asked uncertainly; why am I here then? And where must I go?

The fairy observed him for a few minutes, not replying. Then finally; "You are here, because you're destiny is here, and to meet your destiny, you must walk till the end of this path, where you will find a very peculiar, and yet spectacular sight. Your destiny will be there, and you must sought it out, or it will only fall, and your destiny can be ruined."

Confused, and yet happy that something was finally explained, he nodded to the fairy, "Thank you,"

The fairy flew out of his palm, and back to her crowd, the music continued to play, as he stood up, and made his way further down the path, to meet his destiny.

The path led to a stream, but not just any stream; the lake was clear, like anyone would be, the only difference was, it had a majestic aura coming from it. It sparkled, the sun glinting off the surface, as if diamonds coated the top of the water, and not just soft waves. One could see clear to the bottom, if they so desired, and he was certain, if he were to step inside this spectacular lake it would be warm too.

He walked a few paces alongside the stream, when he came face to face with an abundance of things he certainly wasn't expecting to see. These 'things' were in fact people. Beautiful, dazzling, stunning, and gorgeous people and they were all looking at him expectantly. The people in the lake looked very much like his cousins, Louis, Victorie and Dominique, who were of veela decent. He gaped in wonder at all of them there. They were all completely naked, like himself, and there was a mixture of boys and girls within the little river of crystal clear water.

Apparently, people went around naked here. His self-conscious still screamed at him, but he ignored it, and made his way to enter this stream.

He padded to the edge of the water carefully, and entered it. The brook was like nothing he had ever felt before. The lake was for no better words, very much like heaven. Except it was wet. Very wet. He sank comfortably into the warm water, and was able to see down to his toes. Both of his expectations were met.

"Thank you for joining us" A male voice welcomed him. He nodded at the blonde male, and then did a double take. The male was Scorpius Malfoy. And he was awed at the sight. Scorpius Malfoy was the most appealing thing he had ever seen in his life; and being related to veela cousins, and aunts… he knew striking.

He gaped at Scorpius, unable to steer his eyes away. This was ridiculous. What was Malfoy doing here anyway? He mumbled an excuse, and tore his eyes away from the handsome sight. And there, when he turned away, he saw his girlfriend Lotus. Lotus was even more beautiful then she was in real life. _Real life? This must be a dream._ He stared at her worshipfully, nearly forgetting about how sexy, and amazingly handsome Scorpius had looked. He turned around now, that he remembered, but Scorpius was nowhere in sight. He frowned, upset at the loss, but turned his attention back to Lotus.

"Hey, my gorgeous girl" He told her softly, reaching his hand out to her. She took it smiling and began pulling him with her, away from all the gorgeous people. He almost protested, but she stopped him with a long deep kiss. The kiss was like no other, sensual, loving, and urgent.

Perhaps this is what the fairies meant by his destiny? Was he supposed to end up married to Lotus?

"I love you, my dear Albus," She told him, with a sad look on her face.

"I love you too, my baby, but… what wrong? Why do you look so forlorn?" Was he wrong? Was this not his destiny? Was he causing his angel to be sad? A tear ran down her face, and Albus wiped it away with a slender finger.

"Something is coming, and they are trying to take you away from me."

Albus gasped, that couldn't be! He loved Lotus, he would never let anyone take her from him.

"NO!" he yelled aggressively. No one seemed to hear him. "NO!" he shouted again "No one will take away my girl from me!" Lotus did nothing to stop Albus in mid rant. She just looked sadly on, and waited for him to calm down. When he finally did, she looked at him tenderly.

"Let me finish, A ghra. A amhain.(My love. My only)"

Albus nodded helplessly.

"There is someone who seems to have fallen into the trance of your beauty."

Albus looked confused. "My beauty?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes" Lotus nodded "Your beauty"

Albus looked down on his nude form, then back at Lotus' nude form.

"You're beautiful; I'm just…decent looking."

He felt even feebler as she looked back at him, with a sparkle in her eyes.

"One day, you will understand your own beauty. And that day, you may just find a new lover…" She told him sadly. She had started fading. "Just look out for the signs, my love," She told him as goodbye.

"Noooo!" Albus shouted, anguished "Noooo! Don't leave me Lotus don't go! Stay with me please! I love you! Noooooooo!" Lotus disappeared completely, and Albus couldn't handle it anymore, he fell into a heap on the floor, as tears pooled angrily in his eyes, and dropped in torrents onto the floor. "She's gone," he whispered into the nothingness "She's gone!" he sobbed like a child into his hands. Wishing she would return. It seemed like forever, but his tears didn't stop flowing. His tears kept on refreshing itself, and his energy didn't wear out. Must have been the strange power this place beheld, he thought sullenly, suddenly wishing he could run out of energy so he could just sleep off whatever he was feeling, and get away from whatever hell of reality this was.

What felt like hours, passed by him in a haze, and he finally stopped crying. Lotus was very obviously not returning to him.

He remained where he was, and didn't move. He closed his eyes, and pushed out all possible thought. He refused to think about what Lotus had told him.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Lotus?" he asked hopefully, not wanting to look up.

"No, It's me, Scorpius Malfoy." The voice replied.

Albus looked up at the godly looking creature. Scorpius' hair came down until his shoulders, platinum blonde, and silky looking. Albus reached his hand out, and touched it. It was really soft.

"What are you doing here?" Albus asked him grudgingly.

"Your fairy god mother told me to find you" Scorpius retorted cheekily.

Albus couldn't help it. He smiled. "Well, alright then, take me to your leader" Albus responded, just as audaciously; wondering what had gotten into him. He had yet to find his destiny, and yet here he was, playing games?

Scorpius reached a hand out and helped him to his feet. Albus stared at him with awe-filled eyes. No matter how much his mind screamed at him _destiny! Destiny! DESTINY! _He ignored it, Scorpius Malfoy here was obviously going to help him.

Not really knowing what possessed him, he leaned forward, and kissed Scorpius straight on the lips. Scorpius showed no sign of surprise, and responded, kissing him back, albeit softly. Albus quickly came to his senses and smacked Scorpius' hand's that were holding him around the waist, away from him. "That is never to happen again!" Albus said, shaking to the core.

Scorpius merely grinned, and kissed his cheek. "You are a very beautiful boy Albus" he told the trembling Albus.

Even more frightened now, Albus stepped back, away from Scorpius, and paid no heed to where he was going. And then he fell.

* * *

Albus awoke with a start…It took him a couple of minutes to come back from the dream he had. It felt so real! It was frightening and curious at what the innuendo played out. Suddenly, he heard a soft crooning voice. For a moment, he thought he must have never woken up. Who in their right mind would play music and sing, especially in such a godlike crooning voice? It was sweet, brilliant, and very sensual to hear. But seriously! He strained his ears and listened to the words, recognizing Scorpius' voice. He didn't recognize the tune, or the song, and wondered where Scorpius had learnt it. Perhaps it was a Muggle tune, and that's why he didn't know it? He perked his ears up, to let the sound penetrate better.

Hi - Hi! We're your Weather Girls - Ah-huh -  
And have we got news for you - You better listen!  
Get ready, all you lonely girls  
and leave those umbrellas at home. - Alright! -

Humidity is rising - Barometer's getting low  
According to all sources, the street's the place to go  
Cause tonight for the first time  
Just about half-past ten  
For the first time in history  
It's gonna start raining men.

It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!  
I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get  
Absolutely soaking wet!  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!  
It's Raining Men! Every Specimen!  
Tall, blonde, dark and lean  
Rough and tough and strong and mean

God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too  
She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do  
She taught every angel to rearrange the sky  
So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!  
It's Raining Men! Ame-nnnn!

I feel stormy weather / Moving in about to begin  
Hear the thunder / Don't you lose your head  
Rip off the roof and stay in bed

God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too  
She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do  
She taught every angel to rearrange the sky  
So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy  
It's Raining Men! Yeah!

Humidity is rising - Barometer's getting low  
According to all sources, the street's the place to go  
Cause tonight for the first time  
Just about half-past ten For the first time in history  
It's gonna start raining men.

It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men!

Scorpius Malfoy ended the song, and strummed a few random notes on his guitar. That was definitely a random song. Suddenly, something his Aunt Hermione had mentioned to him about crazy songs in the Muggle world came to him. She had played a small part of it in a Muggle Device, and later explained that it was a gay song. He wasn't certain if this was the song she had mentioned, since other than those few notes, he could remember nothing of the song. Not that he had anything against gay men he didn't think, but why would Malfoy sing something about gays. Was he missing something?

Albus shuffled slightly in his sheets and was furious and completely taken by surprise, to find out his manly hood had hardened somewhat. How had that happened? What could cause him to have a hard on? He did not need an erection now. The sheet gently went over his prick, and he nearly screamed aloud with how sensitive it felt.

"Son of a BITCH!" he cried out , the voice was sweet, and he knew Malfoy wasn't serenading him, but maybe it was the whole dream, yes, that was it. Definitely, Lotus had turned him on. He would need to speak to her later…

All of a sudden, there was silence, a slight shuffling noise, and when Albus emerged his head from behind the curtains to see what the commotion was; Malfoy was sitting with his legs crossed reading a book. As if nothing happened. Had something happened?

Albus widened his eyes in surprise. Where the hell was the guitar? He was positive he heard strumming. That must mean he didn't want people to know he played…but why? Malfoy had a really nice voice. Oh boy, was he going bonkers.

He shrugged his shoulders and decided to play dumb.

"Hey mate!" Albus said as cheerfully as he could muster. He could not get the vision of Naked Scorpius Malfoy out of his mind. Malfoy grunted in response.

"You certainly are up early… "He trailed off; Malfoy didn't seem to want to make conversation. Better for him, he didn't have to worry about saying something overly stupid.

Albus gathered his things and headed to the bathroom. When he got there, Malfoy was somehow already there, shirtless and in boxers. He was in the middle of brushing his teeth, and nodded his head at him in recognition. Albus smiled uncertainly, this was going to take some getting used to. Annoyed, he took out his wand, and plucked the dream from his brain, putting it into a vile he saw on the counter. Once the dream was no longer in his brain, he was thankful; he didn't remember to many details anymore, He already felt better. Methodically, Albus took out his comb and tried to straighten his hair. Like every morning though, it was futile.

"My fucking hair never stays straight, dammit!" he yelled out frustratingly.

"I wike it at way" Malfoy garbled, his mouth full of toothpaste and water.

"Come again?" Albus asked confused.

Malfoy spit out the water, rinsed and spit again, then looked back up at Albus.

"I said I like it that way, you were complaining that it never stays straight, it's nice when it's all flyaway like that."

"Oh?" Albus asked uncertainly. Malfoy was blushing slightly, and then hurried to explain, "I'm sure your girlfriend likes it too, why don't you ask her?" Malfoy told him, his flushed features, slowly going away back to his normal paleness.

Albus shook his head, and went to brush his teeth, giving up on the coming hair ceremony. It looked just like he got out of bed. He scowled at his reflection. He hated mornings.

He was pulled from his reverie when Malfoy tapped his arm tentatively. "Do you plan on showering today? He asked no expression on his face.

"Why? Do you want to go first? It's still early, there's no line…Wait, isn't there like three shower stalls anyway?"

Malfoy did not respond, instead, he ran out of the bathroom without another word.

Albus raised his eyebrows, that boy was acting seriously deranged recently… what _was_ wrong with him? He didn't know. He probably never would either. Malfoy never spoke about himself, nothing that would somehow incriminate him. He was just stripping out of his boxers when Malfoy walked back in, towel in hand.

Albus smiled at him, but it stopped cold when he saw the look on Malfoy's face. Shock, fear, and…was that admiration?

He shook his head as if to clear it, and when he looked again, Malfoy looked normal. He must've imagined it.

"Ah," he said grinning to Malfoy "Came to join me?" he joked. The look came back, this time with the added flush in the cheeks that was beginning to make Malfoy who he was. Seriously, he'd been blushing every time they met.

"Do I have something on my face?" Albus asked him, suddenly worried.

"N-noo" He stuttered.

"Then what the fuck's wrong with you?" Albus sneered, annoyed.

"Ummm, nothing, Potter, sorry for the commotion." Malfoy replied, not looking at him.

Albus watched as Malfoy stripped down to his birthday suit. He had to give him props. He definitely had a nice body for someone who rarely worked out … For a moment, he wondered if he saw that somewhere, but then shook his head confused. He was certain he had seen Malfoy naked once before. Then he remembered, his dream, the details were not very clear, but he sighed in relief when he realized, that he was right. Not that he particularly cared; of course, it was just a nice sight, if he had to endure one.

Malfoy refused to look at him again instead; he had gone into one of the large showers Hogwarts offered for the dorms.

Albus sighed and went into the other shower. Sneering at his potential friend would get him absolutely nowhere. He would need to try harder.

Once the warm liquid passed over his tense body, all else was forgotten.

For a full half hour, all he did was let the hot water splash about his shoulders, back, chest, and legs. He heard some grunts from the other shower stall, but he ignored it. This was his time and his time only.

By the time his fingers pruned, he was finally ready to actually shower. His favorite shampoo and body wash was axe; and he used them diligintely. It was totally a muggle product, and he always had his father send him up fresh bottles when his had been sucked empty and dry.

Albus let his mind wander as he scrubbed the delicious smelling axe into his hair. He wished his girlfriend Lotus would scratch it for him and rub the body wash all over him.

"MMMMM" he murmured outloud, subconciusly grabbing hold of his balls and dick, and giving it a squeeze. He _totally_ needed to get laid today.

He soaped himself some more and then scrubbed his body entirely.

He was unceremoniously ripped away from his fantasies when he suddenly heard "OI! Potter!"

Albus rolled his eyes and opened the shower door to see Malfoy standing there, already impeccably dressed in his black slacks and white polo t-shirt and school robes.

Malfoy's face blanched at his nakedness, but Albus did nothing to shield himself. Malfoy looked away pointedely "You gotta hurry, breakfast is starting soon; and we need to be there today to watch the younger students."

Albus grumbled. "Yeah, well, alright, I'll be out in a moment."

Malfoy nodded and retreated quickly.

Purposely taking another five minutes, Albus waited until the water became cold, and then he exited the shower stall. He wrapped a white egyptian cotton towel around his waist securely, checked his hair in the mirror (it had become slightly spiked) he grinned at his reflection, and exited the bathroom.

Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. The muggle clock on the wall indicated he was already running late. Cursing he pulled on the first pair of jeans that his hand came in contact with. It was a dark wash blue. Next, he grabbed a sleeveless green sweatshirt and slipped it on over his head. His hair mussed a bit, but he disregarded the mess, and snatched his school robes and wand then ran.

He reached the Great Hall just as Professor McGonall was calling for attention. He slipped into a seat by the Slytherin table, and hastily straightened his frumpy appearance.

"Good morning students." McGonagall began crisply. "Today the sixth years will all be learning apparition."

An excited murmer passed through the sixth years. Professor McGonagall tapped a glass with her spoon smiling slightly. Silence reigned once more, and she continued.

"Apparition lessons will take up the entire afternoon, and anyone that turns seventeen before the end of the term can sign up to take the test."

The excitement was less obvious this time, as most of the sixth year students didn't turn seventeen until the following year.

McGonagall continued her speech, but Albus stopped listening. He knew all about Apparition already, and he was too tired to pay attention. Subtly he took out a piece of parchment and his charms book. He hadn't finished his homework the night before, and he'd be damned if he gave in his homework late.

"You still haven't finished that?" A voice whispered in his ear. He looked up to see Malfoy staring at him curiously.

"Nah, mate. I had other things on my mind last night, and I didn't end up finishing it, I better hurry my arse up though, we have charms first class after breakfast."

"I got an O on my O.W.L.'s for charms," Malfoy told him seriously, "I can help you finish it up quickly if you don't want to get into trouble?"

Albus thought this over, and then passed the half-finished assignment over to Malfoy. "Well, here you go then," Albus said somewhat self consciously he usually never needed help with Charms; but he was exhausted, and he couldn't think properly at all. "It isn't too bad, but I don't know what else Flitwick expects me to write already"

Malfoy nodded while skimming through Albus' homework diligently.

Albus watched as Malfoy crossed some things out, and added a line here and there. He was fascinated at how effortless it seemed for Malfoy. After about five minutes, he handed Albus back his parchment. "Here, all done." Malfoy told him, smiling shyly. Albus stared at his now completed charms homework, his mouth opened slightly.

"You are absolutely brilliant, Malfoy! A total and complete genius! Thanks so much mate!" Albus hugged him quickly, not looking at him; too busy staring at his charms assignment in glee. So busy, in fact, he missed the spectacular blush that flit across his friends face.

* * *

Scorpius urged his heart to stop pounding; so what Potter had complimented him, hugged him, called him brilliant… so bloody _What!_ He contained a smile and finished up with breakfast. They would have Apparition lesson later, and he was excited for that. It wasn't something he had ever really looked into, but he didn't really mind, he was eager to learn, and practice skills that would prove worthy for the future.

The bell rang, signaling the end of breakfast. Charms was next, as Potter so elegantly pointed out. He would try and get the latter to partner with him, that way, they could continue with their tentative friendship. They could whisper to each other, when Professor Flitwick wasn't looking, and perhaps learn more about each other. That way, he could perhaps understand Potter better.

When he got up to head for the Charms classroom, he saw Potter standing there beside him, walking with him, a serene look about his face. Curious, Scorpius thought to prod, and ask what was on the other man's mind. Before he could stop himself, he asked, "What's on your mind, Potter, you have this creepy; yet blissful look about you, and I don't think I've seen it on you recently."

Potter looked at him strangely for a second, before fixing his features into a smile, and said softly, "It just feels right, like I'm doing something right for the first time,"

Scorpius hid his shocked look well, Potter thought it was right, that he was doing something good. Well, thank Merlin for that.

They reached the Charms classroom finally, and like one, headed for the back seats.

"Thought about schmoozing during class, did you Malfoy?" He heard Potter's voice, as if from a million miles away; but he brought himself back abruptly, and grinned back. "But of course, Potter. I was a born trouble maker after all." He snorted a laugh, and they sat down, grinning at each other. Scorpius reached an arm out, and slapped Potter on his arm, and then retracted it slowly, smirking.

"Potter!" he said amiably. "What brings you here?" Potter grinned cheekily back, but said nothing, just kept the smile on his face, and swatted back. Maybe they could become good friends after all. It might just work, for some reason, the thought made him giddy and the smile did not leave his face for the next hour.

In Flitwick's class, no one handed in their assignments. Professor Flitwick just waved his wand and all the homework parchments would fly toward him, completed or not. Professor Flitwick was too old to administer real punishments, so if you failed to do your homework, you would get detention. And if you got detention to many times from him, he would talk to the school board, and you would end up losing a hogsmeade weekend...Well, that was the easiest punishment they dealt out. Scorpius didn't want to know what would happen if he would get a real punishment.

"I really owe you mate" Potter whispered into Scorpius' ear. He visibly shivered, but Potter seemed to think nothing of this, as hot breath on one's ear does generally feel mighty uncomfortable. _I hope that's what he thinks._

The rest of the double period class passed in a whir, it was only a review of the past six years, as Professor Flitwick wanted to make sure his students knew their stuff before progressing to N.E.W.T level charms. Even though whoever was there, was on N.E.W.T level… but maybe, Professor Flitwick was just an idiot. He was tiny after all; maybe his brain was small too. Scorpius chuckled gleefully at the thought, and Potter shot him an inquiring look.

"Just imagining Flitwick's brain being as small as his body." Scorpius remarked softly as way of explanation. Potter grinned, "Ye, that definitely would make sense." They smiled at each other, and waited impatiently for class to finish.

"I can't _wait_ for apparition lessons," Potter stated almost reverently. "I've waited nearly all of my years at Hogwarts to learn it."

"Ye, same" Scorpius replied, which reminded him. "We'll be able to do magic as well!" he said excitement brimming in his voice.

"Yes, well, duh… that's what generally happens when we turn seventeen, we become legal adults, can do magic, apparate…the works!"

Potter poked him petulantly "Shut up, Malfoy! I know what happens when we turn seventeen, I don't need a pep talk about it too!"

Scorpius laughed. "Ye, sure thing, mate…I'll shut up." But he kept chortling, and poking Potter for the rest of class.

* * *

Lunch was chaos. Utter and complete chaos. All the students were excited for the apparition lessons, even if they weren't actually learning it. The lunch food was paling in comparison to the delight that was the sixth years. None of them could eat.

Albus and Scorpius sat near each other, they knew what to anticipate, they had expectations, and they both had every intention of fulfilling it.

Scorpius was reading a book from the library on apparition, and Rose had come over to read it along with him.

Albus didn't know they had anything to do with each other, but apparently his cousin had been studying with Malfoy on and off during the year.

It didn't bother him, he was in fact very proud that Rose actually tried to beat him in every class, well, him and Malfoy anyway, and they were the top three most brilliant students in all of Hogwarts.

Albus thoughtfully took a bite of his lo mein. Someone from the ministry was going to come in to teach them how to apparate, and he absolutely couldn't wait.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Professor McGonagall called for attention, and the Great Hall hushed immediately.

"Okay, Students." McGonagall addressed the school, "The time has come for everyone other than the sixth years to leave the Great Hall. Everyone that isn't in sixth year, please make your way to your individual classes without delay." A lot of muttering ensued, and Professor McGonagall actually _smiled._

The Great Hall cleared, and the remaining sixth years looked up to McGonagall for further instruction. As if knowing their expectation, and anticipation, McGonagall cleared her throat once more and continued.

" In order to allow the students to learn apparition, the spells preventing apparition within Hogwarts are locally and temporarily lifted in the Great Hall, therefore, you can learn, and practice today." A general murmur broke out, all sounding excited.

"Ministry Official Wilkie Twycross, is already here and eager to teach you all the means, and know how's of apparition. "

With that, Professor McGonagall swept gracefully out of the great hall. And in walked a really old looking wizard.

"I hear he's the same bloke who taught my dad" Albus whispered quietly to Malfoy, who nodded in agreement.

"Ye" he remarked genially "That would make sense" he chuckled and waited for the wizened Wizard to take the raised platform in the Great Hall.

With a flick of his wand Minister Official Wilkie Twycross cleared away all four house tables, and left behind a great span of room.

The students of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin alike, all watched with breathless excitement.

"Apparition" Twycross began slowly, "Is very difficult and very dangerous: it is possible for a person to leave parts of their body behind which is called splinched or splinchingso that they become stuck and cannot move on either end. The possibility of losing body parts is also one of the cons of Apparition done wrong" There were a couple of gasps that followed this announcement, but no one ran out screaming.

"Now," Twycross continued "There are three important things to remember when apparating, called the 3 Ds, which stand for destination, determination and deliberation." A couple of people nodded their head in understanding.

"Step One: Fix your mind firmly upon the desired **destination**." Albus looked around and noticed some of his fellow students shut their eyes, as if to imagine what they were going to do, or perhaps ingrain the knowledge into their brains.

"Step Two: Focus your **determination** to occupy the visualized space. Let your yearning to enter it flood from your mind to every particle of your body." There was no talking following Twycross' speech, just everyone bobbing their heads and clenching their fists. The tension in the room was obvious. Albus took a deep breath, and paid deep attention to what Twycross was saying. He definitely didn't want to get splinched.

"Step Three: Turn on the spot, feeling your way into nothingness, moving with **deliberation**." No one moved. Everyone merely stared back at Twycross in amazement. With another flick of his wand, everyone now had a plastic round circle in front of the sixth years. "Each of you is to try and successfully apparate from the spot you are standing in now, and into the circle." He said in a matter of fact tone. No one moved.

"Well? What are you all waiting for, get onto practicing."

Immediately the entire sixth year paired up to practice apparating. Why they needed to practice in peers, Albus didn't know, but as luck would have it, he ended up with Malfoy. Rose was somewhere practicing with another boy, and Albus didn't want to bother her.

"Alright, mate?" Malfoy said. "remember, the three D's…"

Albus glared back at Malfoy and closed his eyes the way his peers had just done not quite five minutes before. _Destination, Determination, and Deliberation._ Albus thought desperately. He really wanted to get this on the first shot. He wanted to prove to Malfoy he was worth his last name, that he was his father's son.

Albus turned on the spot, focusing intensely on the muggle looking hula hoop in front of him. He needed to get there, that was his destination, he was absolutely determined to do it, and for more than one reason too. The next thing he knew all color was lost to him, and everything around him went black. Albus felt like he was pressed very hard from all sides. It was as if a horde of elephants had trapped him in between their large bodies. He couldn't breathe, there were iron bands tightening around his chest; his eyeballs were being forced back into his head; his ear-drums were being pushed deeper into his skull. And then it all stopped. He opened his eyes and looked down. He had made it into the hoop. He was euphoric.

"Oh my _fucking _god! I did it! I did it!" Twycross came over, looking very harried, but impressed, "well, that's a first, everyone seemed to have splinched one part of their body." He sounded annoyed, then he brightened, "I'll be sure to tell your superiors about your success, maybe have them grant you a couple of house points… You're a Potter, aren't you?" he kept mumbling as he moved away.

Albus was blushing happily. This was the best fucking day of his life. He turned towards Malfoy to watch him. Malfoy was flushed too, but for a different reason.. He was pissed.

"Awww poor Malfie boy didn't apparate correctly?" Albus said in a baby voice, leering slightly.

Malfoy ripped his wand out of his robes angrily, and brought them to Albus' neck. Albus didn't even flinch.

"Shut it Potter!" he said, no humor in his voice, "I did it just fine, while you were busy _preening_ like a fuckin girl!"

Albus raised his eyebrows; he didn't know Malfoy had already successfully apparated.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" he asked honestly surprised. "I figured I'd let you get the attention" Malfoy said shrugging. "You are the _Potter boy_ after all." He said somewhat snidely.

And just to piss him off more, he apparated again. Directly into the circle. _Succesfully._ Albus sighed,

"Twat." Not wanting to be outdone, Albus thought about the three D's once more, and turned on the spot. The same horrid feeling of his chest tightening repeated itself once more. When he opened his eyes, he was in the circle, and all his body parts were intact. All of a sudden, he felt a weird stirring in his chest and then he was vomiting. He doubled over clutching his chest.

"Oh, god, get me out of here," Albus moaned, totally humiliated.

All previous smugness gone, Malfoy jumped to his rescue.

"Uh, Sir, I'm going to take Potter to the Hospital wing." Malfoy called out to Twycross, and without waiting for an answer, he helped Albus out of the Great Hall.

Malfoy summoned a bucket from an old broom closet, and held it out to Albus.

"Until we get there, no need getting the rest of the castle dirty." But he wasn't teasing anymore, just serious.

Albus didn't answer, he couldn't, and he threw up again, feeling excessively overly nauseas for a normal sickness. He was humiliated, and hoped Malfoy wouldn't cringe away from him after this incident. It would put all his efforts to waste.

"This sucks!" he managed to hack out, albeit not very clearly. Malfoy patted him softly on the shoulder, and steered him in the direction of the hospital wing.

_Okay, maybe he will still like my presence..._

Upon reaching it, Malfoy deposited him in the first empty bed he saw, and then went off to find Madam Pomfrey.

Albus waited helplessly, his vision clouding in and out, as he waited for the nurse to come and help him.

Finally, Madam Pomfrey showed up, and handed him a potion, and then another one. Immediately he drained them both, and realized his vomiting, and heaving had subsided. He nodded his thanks, and fell back into the pillows, suddenly very tired.

"What was the second potion, Madam Pomfrey?" Albus slurred, but forced his attention on the elder woman.

"Sleeping draught just lay your head down, and you should be asleep within minutes" Madam Pomfrey instructed. Albus sighed, there was no afternoon classes that day, just the apparition lessons. He didn't have to worry.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey" Albus mumbled, already half asleep.

He couldn't be certain, but he was almost positive he felt someone hold his hand. He didn't bother opening his eyes, because he couldn't bring himself to find the energy. And when he felt lips on his, he just smiled into them, deliriously imagining Lotus in his mind.

"Oh, Lotus!" he managed to mumble, he didn't notice how the lips stilled, or how the hand was no longer in his.

Albus was lost to the world, and into the safer, and sweeter land of dreams.

* * *

Scorpius knew it was wrong to kiss Potter, especially since the boy was nearly hallucinating, the Sleeping Draught already working on him. But he couldn't stop himself. The past few days all he thought about was Potter. What his lips would feel like, how his own body would react, with a flushed Potter hard and insistent against him. His dick was already hardening, and before he could stop himself, he placed his hand in Potter's and then kissed him softly on the lips, if only to taste the boy of his dreams beneath him. It felt like heaven, he was in heaven he was-

"Oh, Lotus!"

Torn out of his reverie, he stilled his lips, disappointment coursing through him, he yanked his hand away, and removed his lips. Trying, but not succeeding in keeping his tears at bay. He felt like a girl, crying like one. But that seemed to be his normal lately. Crying, dreaming, plotting…

He knew that he was in love with Potter...or so he thought...Why else would his mind torment him like this, cause him pain, every time he thought of the two of them together. For the sake of friendship, he would have to stay away, keep the distance a little bit more, just friends, like Potter wanted.

The tears continued to fall as he stared at Potter. He didn't want to ruin their friendship. But that would likely come, if Potter had been up. You don't kiss your friends, you just don't.

Despondent, he lowered his head on the bed, and forced his tears to fade. They did, eventually, but he was not awake to feel this. His subconscious was once again with a startlingly green eyed boy, called Albus Potter.

* * *

_A/N hello folks, this is the third chapter that I've re-edited, and added to. Yes, I changed the chapter, just in case you weren't sure, or hadn't noticed. But don't be confused. I merely liked the title better _

_Please review; although this chapter has already technically been published, I've added so much to it, and I'd love for people to give me feedback…_

_See you again in chapter four, and hopefully, chapter 13 soon enough :D_


	4. I Don't Know What To Do!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, there would have been a Sequel, featuring everyone I love, and in the sequel, Albus and Scorpius would be gay, and get married :D**

* * *

NOTICE: This chapter has been revised and redone from its original version. If there are still grammar and or spelling errors, please, send me a holler.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

I don't know what to do!

Scorpius didn't know how long he stayed at Albus' side, nor how long he felt his stomach contort in painful nerves as he finally came to understand how Albus' mind worked. Albus Severus Potter, was totally and utterly straight. He loved Lotus, and would never love a man, least of all, himself Scorpius Malfoy.

Albus treated him just fine, as friends, and he never mentioned his surname in a negative light. But to get together with him? That would never happen; not in a million years, not even if Voldemort returned and killed every single female in the world.

He sighed, staring at Albus' gorgeous face, and handsome body. Somehow, the two of them had gotten closer over the past couple of days. He was thankful, because the longer he had with Albus, the happier he was. But now? Now that he knew Albus' real sexual orientation, he wasn't so sure anymore. He wasn't sure if he could stay around Albus. He knew he _liked_ Albus, and found him attractive, and wanted to snog him senseless, maybe even shag the bloke…His dick twitched in agreement. He palmed at it unconsciously, immediately making it stiffer.

Scorpius huffed angrily. He had no idea where to turn; he didn't know whom he could tell, who would accept him for who he was. His parents were out, being disowned was definitely not on his to do list…_ever._ And his friends? Who were his true friends anyway? He would never know now. If they knew that he was gay, which he most definitely, positively, absolutely was… Well, then, maybe he would know. Perhaps, if they treated him like the Scorpius Malfoy they thought they knew, he would know without a doubt who his friends were.

His mind went into overdrive as he thought about all his dorm mates, and how they would react to having a gay boy sleep in the same room as them. They wouldn't like it, and he knew that for a fact. He really couldn't tell anyone. He felt as his heart plunged deeper into his stomach, and his eyes watered. He had to tell someone, and he had to tell someone now.

Deliberately, he stood up, away from Albus, and away from his hopeless thoughts. _McKenna_ was the first thought that popped into his head as his feet left the threshold of the hospital wing. She did tell him she'd be there for him, if needed.

Finally happy about something, he made his way down to the dungeons. He muttered the password and the wall leapt aside to let him in. Scorpius entered quietly, looking about him and taking in his surroundings.

The Slytherin Common Room was the same as always. Dark, dingy, and not very loud. No one actually socialized in Slytherin, they were all too busy wondering how to stab someone in the back. Towards the center of the common room, he saw McKenna sitting comfortably in one of the plush green armchairs that were in front of the roaring fire. He sidled up to her, and sat cautiously down in a recliner close by.

"Hey" he began as way of dropping the bomb slowly.

McKenna looked up and smiled genuinely.

"Scorpius! I haven't seen you around that much lately, what have you been up to?" The book she was holding in her hand stayed open, but with Scorpius' slight glare, she closed it hastily, placing a spare bit of parchment inside to save her place.

"Scorpius?" she inquired again, uncertainly. "You okay" Scorpius shook his head to clear it. It was now or never.

"I" he started, when suddenly McKenna's eyes lit up.

"Oh Merlin! Scorpius! I just remembered!" Scorpius shut up and turned his eyes towards McKenna's whose eyes were shining from excitement.

"Yes?" he asked, slightly annoyed by the interruption.

"I just remembered!" She repeated "A girl was asking for you, She's a bit older I think, Seventh Year perhaps… But she was fairly nice looking, if I may say so myself, she wanted to go out with you, she didn't say it straight out.. but the way she looked, like an excited puppy, I'm fairly certain that's what she wanted."

Scorpius was positive his eyes shot up in surprise. All his determination to tell McKenna suddenly leapt away from him, gone, never to come back to him again.

McKenna took his silence as affirmation. "So shall I set it up, then?" She asked him excitedly.

"No." Was all Scorpius could reply. He made to get up, to get away from McKenna as fast as possible, before he would say something stupid. But she grabbed his arm, preventing him from fleeing.

"Why not?" she asked, her eyebrows knotted together suspiciously.

"I…" Scorpius was stumped for words "I just…don't want to date right now." He finished lamely. Her eyes crossed angrily for a minute, and she huffed at him, folding her arms petulantly across her chest.

"Whatever," she muttered. "I'm only trying to make you happy." She told him softly.

Scorpius glanced back at his ex girlfriend, and smiled graciously.

"Thank you," he told her, lifting her chin up and made her look at him. "I just, really, don't want to date right now. When I'm ready, you'll be the first to know."

That made her smile, and she nodded her head, opening her book once more.

"Alright, Scorpius."

Scorpius walked away, swiftly but not running. He went to the men's bathroom, and supported his weight on the counter surface, as he leaned forward, his head down, hair falling in his face and blocking his eyes.

He breathed deeply, in and out, counting the way he had taught himself too when he felt agitated.

Suddenly, a voice interrupted his musings.

"You don't look very happy." It was a female voice, and he looked around startled. No one was around. It was just him, and a mirror and the showers... He did a double take staring at the mirror. Nothing was there, except his own face staring back at him. He shook his head figuring he must be losing his mind. He went back to his thoughts.

"Hey!" The voice said, sounding somewhat affronted. "I'm talking to you!"

The voice was coming straight from the mirror.

"Did you just _speak?" _he asked, shock and embarrassment clouding his voice.

"I did." The mirror clarified. "And no need to be embarrassed about it, I think I'm here to stay."

"You think?" Scorpius said, hoarsely.

"I do." She said again.

Scorpius frowned at the mirror angrily."Why don't you have a face, then?" He asked, wrapping his mind around the idea, that the men's bathroom had a talking mirror…female, no less. He suddenly grinned.

"I don't know, now do I?" She replied sounding indignant. "I was just…magicked on here by a professor. I think, anyway."

Scorpius nodded his head thoughtfully. "I see," he said.

"Mmhmm" The mirror dolefully responded.

"Hey," Scorpius said, softly, rubbing the mirror, then felt slightly stupid. But continued nonetheless. "You don't need to be upset about it, its okay! You can even look at boys the whole day!" he told her, trying to cheer her up.

The mirror purred. Scorpius snorted.

"Do you have a name?" Scorpius asked suddenly.

"I do not." She said stoutly.

"May I name you then?" Scorpius asked her excitedly. Scorpius was sure if the mirror had shoulders, it would have shrugged. "Sure" she deadpanned.

Scorpius sighed, and fell silent, thoughtful. He was named after a constellation, and since he was the first to meet this eccentric…_thing…_he could name it whatever he liked.

"I'm going to name you after a constellation, just like me. My name is Scorpius," He told her proudly.

No answer from the mirror. He continued nonplussed, whether she still worked or not.

"Andromeda; which means, captive girl," Scorpius told the mirror quietly. "My great Aunt has that name, and I think it's beautiful." He told her smiling at the mirror.

Still no answer. Scorpius got even more worried now. "Do you like that name?" he asked finally, hoping for an answer.

A minute of silence and then finally, "Yes, I do."

Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, good" Scorpius replied, smiling happily at the mirror. His bad mood vanishing quickly.

Andromeda spoke up again, "So, Scorpius is it?" She questioned him.

"It is." Scorpius grinned, answering her, the way she had been answering him. The mirror chuckled. Scorpius laughed, surprised at how easy it was to talk to a mirror.

"So, if I may ask, once more…"She trailed off, and Scorpius stared back at the blank mirror curiously.

"What?"

"You seemed upset earlier, can I help at all?" Andromeda asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"I.." he paused for a second, and then he found himself blurting. "I'm gay!" Scorpius flushed, realizing what he had just, finally admitted out loud. Mortified, he turned away from the mirror, and banged his head repeatedly into the wall, punishing himself.

"Hey!" Andromeda's voice, sounding angry came once more from the mirror. "Quit doing that, you moron!"

Shocked, Scorpius turned to face Andromeda again. Silent tears, flushed against his heated face.

"Why?" he replied, brokenly. "My life ended, everyone will hate me now, my parents will definitely disown me..I'll get bullied! Oh _MERLIN"_

He started sobbing uncontrollably, terrified out of his wits, "How can I keep this a secret, Andromeda? I want to live; I don't want anyone killing me! Oh, dear, oh no no no no!"

Andromeda sighed loudly, "SCORPIUS" she yelled, loudly, catching his attention, finally.

Scorpius looked up at her, his eyelashes wet from tears, and his cheeks stained with wet droplets of salty water.

"You're beautiful," she began softly, "And to be honest, the kind of person you prefer, even if it's the same gender as you, doesn't change you as a person. You need to be strong, for you, and for your friends. For all you know, there are other gay boys in the school, who are just as terrified as you are. Their heart may yearn for love and understanding, and one day, you may just find each other."

Scorpius sighed, and sat down on one of the chairs the large bathroom offered. "I suppose." He replied doubtfully.

"I'm serious!" Andromeda exclaimed. "Being gay isn't terrible! It's actually quite sexy…" she chuckled at Scorpius' expression. "Oh, relax baby boy! I couldn't tell that you were gay," Andromeda explained quietly, "Not that I was in this world for very long, but you look like a normal, teenage boy, all that wasn't quite right was the frown on your face."

Scorpius felt his heart swell. "Really? You couldn't tell?"

"No, I couldn't"

Scorpius nodded his head thoughtfully, "That's actually really good." He laughed suddenly, a mirror, a fucking mirror had helped him. He shook his head from side to side, not believing this to be possible. He pinched his arm, and then cursed profusely, when it stung. "So I am awake then."

Andromeda the Mirror laughed with him, "Yes, my dear, you are definitely awake."

"And I'm beautiful?" he asked lowering his voice, and stared anxiously at the Mirror.

"You're gorgeous, Scorpius, I'm actually surprised everybody hasn't fallen all over you yet."

Scorpius smiled, pleased.

"Thank you, Andromeda, I appreciate your help" he paled suddenly.

"Scorpius?"

"This conversation must remain between us!" he said strongly, "Strangely, you are the first…_thing_ that knows of my…problem…I can't have anyone know! Promise me, Andromeda! No one can know about this!"

Andromeda tsked at Scorpius. "It is not a _problem _Scorpius; it's a way of life! There is _nothing_ wrong with it, okay honey?"

Scorpius gritted his teeth sharply.

"Fine!" Andromeda exclaimed, sounding miffed. "I won't tell any of your little friends, alright? No need to get your knickers in a twist…"

"I don't wear _knickers!_" Scorpius muttered embarrassedly.

Andromeda just laughed. "Yes, darling"

"Oh, and one more thing," Scorpius said as an afterthought.

"Yes?" The Mirror responded.

"If anyone asks, I didn't name you."

Andromeda chortled. "Yes, Master Scorpius!" She murmured, slight mirth in her voice. "I shan't tell a soul"

Scorpius flipped her the bird and left the bathroom, hearing Andromeda's booming laugh ricochet off the walls as he shut the door firmly behind him.

Happily, Scorpius trotted away from the bathroom, and entered the Common Room, a small smirk covering his features. He felt more normal already, things were looking up.

* * *

Albus awoke, feeling disgruntled. He hated remaining in the hospital wing especially when there was hardly a reason to be there; seriously, fainting and vomiting? Who the bloody hell cared. Did he even faint? He didn't think so, he remembered passing out, but that was after Madam Pomfrey had given him a sleeping draught; you couldn't fight that, so it wasn't his fault.

Madam Pomfrey was just passing his bed, when his eyes focused enough to look around him. "Madam Pomfrey?" he asked, hating the way his voice raised to a squeak; if Madam Pomfrey didn't allow him to leave, he wouldn't. "May I go? I feel totally fine, and I don't like staying in the Hospital Wing, especially for no reason."

Madam Pomfrey glanced at him for a moment, her eyes twinkling.

"Of course, Mister Potter, feel free to leave. All the potions have been administered already, and if you feel dizzy again, or strange, feel free to come back at any time."

Albus nodded and when Madam Pomfrey turned her back, he jumped out of bed and sprinted out of the Hospital Wing, not looking back.

His sprints took him to the Slytherin dungeons, where he wasted no time in getting to his Common Room. By Merlin, it was good to be out of that boring place.

The Common Room was quiet as usual, and Albus was about to pass it by completely, before he noticed a familiar head of hair. It was blonde, of course, and an excited murmur traveled through his heart as he changed directions, and headed for the Malfoy heir instead.

"Malfoy!" he said, his voice showing how excited he was to see the other man again, it made no sense, but their bond had definitely increased since the blonde had helped him the day previous.

Malfoy looked up, and for a moment it looked like his face paled, before the Malfoy mask covered it again, and he smiled. _Your imagination. _

"What's up, Potter?" he asked, his voice mild.

Albus nodded happily, his mind on other things. Quidditch swirled in his brain, and suddenly an idea occurred to him.

"Malfoy, have you ever been on a broom before?"

Malfoy flushed a deep scarlet that did funny things to his pale features, but again, he composed himself and nodded his head in the negative. "No, Quidditch isn't much my thing, I'm nervous about falling to my death, so many stories Father told me about…"

But Albus refused to listen, Quidditch was a world of fun, decidedly, he reached out, and grabbed Malfoy's wrist, not realizing how Malfoy stiffened at his touch. "I'm going to show you what it's like to be on a broom, Malfoy, and you'll like it so much, you will be converted, and join the team, I assure you."

* * *

Scorpius couldn't help but smile at Albus' wording, if he even _knew_ the kind of innuendo that dripped from that sentence; he would have rethought his sentence structure. "I..err…I don't know if that's such a good idea, Potter, don't you think I'd fall off the broom? I'm highly inexperienced, and well…like I said, I'd rather not fall to my death."

Talking to Albus wasn't that difficult after all; perhaps it was Andromeda's doing, for calming his fears; or Albus' obvious excitement at spending time with him, but whatever it was, he pushed his feelings to the side, and paid attention to what Albus was saying.

"…worry about it; you'll be flying with me."

It was a good thing Scorpius hadn't been drinking anything, because if he had he would have spit it up, and then choked on whatever was still in his mouth, as it was he stuttered and stared at Albus as if he was insane; which he very obviously was.

"I'm sorry, what?" Scorpius asked, begging Albus to clarify what he'd said, maybe he had just heard wrong?

Albus looked at him strangely, wondering probably, why Scorpius needed him to repeat anything.

"I said, that you don't need to worry about dying, because you'll be flying astride the same broom as me, and if you need to, you can hold onto me, and when you get used to the broom, we can switch sides, and I'll fly in the back, holding you, and you'll lead."

Albus was looking at him expectantly, but he could only stare down at his shoes. Once again, he was unsure about whether or not he was ready for just a friendship with the tanned boy before him. He just knew he'd find it arousing to be in such close proximity to his fellow Slytherin, but if he didn't reply soon, he'd be in trouble. Big trouble.

He looked up, his face pale, his voice trembly and uncertain. "Are you sure this will work, Potter? I've never been on a broom before, maybe once, when I was younger, and aside from broomstick classes in first year….Yeah, never been there."

Albus smiled genuinely, and though Scorpius was still nervous, the smile convinced him; and the green mischievous eyes…Okay, everything about the black haired boy made him agree, but he wouldn't admit that to Albus. Never, ever.

"Okay, then; but if I die, I'm gonna come back and kill you, so I won't be lonely." He smiled cheekily, and Albus laughed, sounding none too concerned.

"You won't die, Merlin, don't you trust me, Malfoy?" but he was grinning, and Scorpius rolled his eyes, and smiled back.

"Yes, sure, whatever, now are we going, before I lose my unplaced Gryffindork courage…"

Albus chuckled at the geek reference, and then ran up to the Dorm to get his broom. Scorpius watched him with unveiled lust, until the boy returned, and then he placed his feelings under the safe façade he had long since perfected.

* * *

Albus could barely contain his glee as his friend followed him to the Quidditch pitch. Nothing was said between them, but the silence was comfortable, each boy within their own thoughts. It was mid afternoon, and though hungry from missing lunch, a trip to the kitchen was never out of the ordinary. The two of them would certainly be hungry after flying, and that was good enough an excuse to make use of the kitchens, and the ever-helpful House Elves.

The Quidditch pitch was now in sight, and Albus' excitement mounted, if Malfoy ever got good enough to join a professional league, it would be all his doing.

"Come on, I gotta change," Albus interrupted the other boy's musings. His voice was laced with anticipation, and by the looks of the other boy, the way he was looking around taking everything in, a curiosity sparking in his pale grey eyes, Albus had a feeling he was secretly eager as well.

Scorpius followed him to the locker room, he had been there before of course, but he had been acting strange then, so Albus didn't remind him. He quickly put on his Quidditch robes, and turned to see Scorpius watching him dolefully. "What's up?" he asked quickly, if Scorpius was really that terrified…he wouldn't force the bloke, but he'd find out first.

"Do I need Quidditch robes too, to be flying?" he asked uncertainly.

Albus tilted his head to the side thoughtfully, "Honestly, I'm not sure, but there are extra in the cupboard, feel free to take a set, I suppose."

Scorpius nodded his head, and quickly set about finding a set of Quidditch robes that would fit his figure.

Albus waited patiently, and when they were both ready, he led the way onto the quidditch pitch.

"Don't forget, class will be starting in about an hour and a half, so we don't have too much time."

Albus grinned at the other boy, always so worried about studies. "Don't worry Malfoy, an hour and a half is more than enough."

* * *

Scorpius nodded his head; unable to speak. The time had come. Albus had already mounted the broom, and was waiting for Scorpius to fall in behind him.

Reluctantly, Scorpius obliged and tentatively sat down behind Albus. His brain was muddled, he was sitting in extremely close proximity to Albus Potter, and the latter didn't seem to mind, no, not one bit.

"Well, hold on already…time's a wastin!"

Scorpius grimaced, and put his arms around Albus' waist, waiting for the second that Albus would push him away in disgust. It never happened.

"Here we GO!" Albus crowed and suddenly they were airborne. Scorpius couldn't contain his scream, and his hands tightened immensely around the other boy. Albus was laughing hysterically, and Scorpius wanted to clobber him over the head for finding the situation funny, but clobbering would cause him to take his hands off Albus, and he wasn't moving his hands until they were safely on the ground.

They were really high up; Scorpius could see the Astronomy tower, and his stomach coiled with nausea. How anyone possibly did this every day, for a living, and even for fun, was beyond him.

Albus had turned around now, and suddenly they were diving down, there almost was no angle, they were almost completely straight. Terrified, he put his face in Albus' back and whimpered. Albus had stopped laughing, and seeming to understand his friends dilemma, straightened out somewhat, and slowed down. It wasn't enough. Scorpius felt his body tremble, and his hands shake around Albus' waist.

"Potter." He gasped out, trying to contain his agony. "Potter, bring me down to the ground." Scorpius moaned, his eyes wild with fear, even though they were no longer diving. They were hanging in one place in midair.

Scorpius heard Albus sigh, but not complain. They were back on the ground in a matter of seconds, and even though they had finally stopped, Scorpius couldn't bring himself to detach his hands from the other man's waist. His head remained where it was, resting upon the smaller boy's back. He inhaled, and exhaled. He could have been sitting there for fifteen minutes, not moving, and wouldn't have known it; but Albus didn't push him.

Finally, Albus spoke, albeit quietly and with a soft tone. "Are you afraid of heights, Scorpius?"

Scorpius nodded into Albus' back, still afraid to move. Suddenly, he felt Albus move, and he tried retracting his hands, but his fellow Slytherin stopped him.

"Calm down, Malfoy, you can catch your breath, I'm patient, I promise."

Scorpius hung his head in shame, it was irrational to be afraid of a broomstick, and being so high up, but he never bothered trying to rationalize his fear. Fear was fear, and that was that.

Without warning arms were around him, supporting him.

"It's okay, really."

Scorpius looked up, and instantly regretted it; Albus face was close to his, concern lacing the green eyes. Scorpius shut his eyes quickly, if he looked into those eyes again; he'd be sure his lips would latch onto those of the innocent boy holding him so peacefully. He refused to see himself as weak, and he certainly hoped Albus didn't think he was weak.

"I'm not weak, you know." Scorpius mumbled into Albus' chest. He was feeling slightly better, but was loathe to leaving the security of his friend's chest, and until the other boy chased him away, he wasn't going anywhere.

"I know, Malfoy, relax, Merlin! I don't bite!" The last was said with a little bit of indignation, and Scorpius took that as an invitation to retract himself from the other boy.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. That was more traumatic than it should have been, and I apologize." His voice was quiet, but otherwise, he let no emotion show. Albus didn't need to know the extent of the trauma he felt.

His legs were shaky, but he managed to stand up enough that the two of them were able to go back to the locker rooms.

When Albus began changing, he turned around and fended for himself, suddenly very glad to have School robes as part of his uniform.

* * *

Like Albus had predicted, both Malfoy and himself were starving by the time they reached the castle. The two of them went down to the kitchens. Before even having a chance to think, they were immediately accosted with many House Elves eager to serve them.

A tray of pastries was put on a table ready for them to eat. Scorpius had something in mind though.

"Have you got a bagel with cream cheese, and also a pastry with cinnamon and walnuts?" his voice was inquisitive and excited. The Elf that was standing there waiting for any special orders, bowed and was instantly off, probably to make the food.

"I didn't know you liked such a mundane thing as a bagel and cream cheese." Albus said, looking at Scorpius curiously. The latter nodded, and looked dreamily into the distance obviously remembering something.

"You should try it, it isn't half bad, you know…tastes quite good actually. Especially when the bagel is toasted, and the cream cheese warm in the bagel."

Albus had no idea where this had come from, but he could barely suppress a giggle at Malfoy acting so very un Malfoy like. He smiled at his friend and shrugged his shoulders. "I'll take a bite of yours, then. I'm not gonna bother the House Elves to make me something I don't need…If it's good, then maybe I'll deign to bother them."

Scorpius just nodded, and his grin widened when his plate of food came. The House Elves had even given him _vegetables._ He didn't hide his laugh this time. That is just priceless, Scorpius Malfoy. I never thought I would see you eat something as…plain as that."

Scorpius scowled at him, but proved his Malfoy pride by swallowing, wiping his lips, and then replying.

"If it's good, I eat it, that's all that needs to be said, seriously Potter, get over yourself and try one of your own."

Without waiting for his assent, Scorpius called over a House Elf, and asked for him to make another plate just like his for 'Mister Potter'. Albus rolled his eyes, and watched as Scorpius continued to devour his food, albeit politely.

When his food came, he took a bite just to humor the other boy, but unless Hogwarts was more magical than he expected, the bagel was indeed quite good. He suppressed a moan, but Malfoy seemed to read his mind and chortled.

Albus shook his head with a small grin on his face. _Malfoy is such a bloody wanker_, he thought affectionately.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by quicker than Scorpius could have imagined. After they had finished eating, they only had fifteen minutes remaining before the next class, and they found themselves running for their lives to get there before the late bell rang. They made it. They sat next to each other again, and spoke about nothing, while Professor Binns droned on and on about ghoul wars. For the rest of the day, they sat next to one another, neither of them complaining about the need for space. And when Scorpius was finally in his dorm room, getting ready for bed, he remembered his talk with Andromeda, and was eternally grateful.

He knew he was gay, and he accepted that. So far, no one had messed with him, and he hoped it would stay that way. But he would just have to cross that bridge when he got there.

* * *

_A/N so, yes, I've finally finished updating chapter 4. I am insanely exhausted, but I wanted to get this out for you before I went to bed, because otherwise it would never get done. If I'm feeling better tomorrow, I will try to update chapter 5._

_Thanks for reading, and like always, please review; feed my muse, folks! _


	5. Now What?

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing has changed. I still do not own JK Rowling. Nor do I own her characters. It would be lovely though, because if I would own it, I probably would have officially continued into the next generation, not just written a bloody epilogue…Anway, enjoy **

**This Chapter is Dedicated to the quad. Those that are part of the quad, know who I'm talking about, thanks for the great suggestions, and constant inspiration, u guys rock!**

Now What?

Scorpius left the Slytherin Common Room feeling like a different man. Everything about him was different. For one, he was smiling. He had finally accepted what he was, gay. Andromeda The Mirror had convinced him it was alright, and that he was beautiful. That alone made him smile. If he was as gorgeous as Andromeda claimed, it shouldn't be too hard for him to woo Albus into his hands. The idea of having Albus all to himself, and doing all sorts of…wonderfully imaginative things, had Scorpius' dick twitching happily in response.

He suddenly wanted to shout it to the world; let everyone know he was gay and proud of it too. Except, perhaps his parents of course…Scorpius suddenly came down from his high. His parents expected him to marry a pureblood. To continue the Malfoy name, if he remained gay, which he was positive he would. He would never produce grandkids. He clenched his fists in frustration. His parents would have to deal, that's it. End of story. Now bullies…He doubted Hogwarts had that many gay boys…if any. He knew he was gay, and maybe others were hiding their sexual identity just as he was. He had not heard of bullying in the school, and being a prefect, he'd know. But could he take such a hefty chance?

Suddenly coming up with an idea, he took out a few spare bits of parchment and charmed it to turn into a diary. Immediately a black leather diary appeared before him. He grinned at his artwork, impressed with himself.

He opened the cover, and wrote.

_This diary is the property of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy._

Scorpius looked at his handy work, pleased with himself.

He turned the page and stared blankly at the empty page before him. This was the next best thing to Andromeda, he decided.

Turning swiftly, Scorpius almost ran towards the library, nearly bursting with the need to tell another willing soul about his dilemma_. It's not really a dilemma_, he cajoled himself angrily…_nah, not a dilemma, just bloody terrified you'll get your arse kicked…no, not worried at all._

Scorpius entered the library, catching his breath, and composing himself. He'd write everything down in his new diary, everything would be fine.

He nodded his head to the Librarian, Madam Pince was taking an off day, so the library wasn't as quiet as it should be. He rolled his eyes as he passed by a couple of students playing exploding snap. Libraries were supposed to be quiet. He thought momentarily whether or not he should file a complaint, but hey, it was Hogwarts…no one bloody cared anyway.

Scorpius reached the end of the library. It was very close to the restricted section, and so not many people generally strolled this way. He sat down at one of the tables and opened the diary again, his eyes un-focusing as he stared mesmerized at the empty page. What to write? And then he just started off simple.

_Ummm, ye so hey Diary! It feels quite bloody strange to be doing this, but I figured, hey, the best way to vent my feelings, other than talk to a mirror. You can't talk back and interrupt me, unlike Riddle's diary from way back when, and ye, that was destroyed. _

_Anyway..so ye…ummmm..MERLIN this feels weird, no offense of course…I mean you are magical, I don't really have a bloody clue what you feel like…but whatever…_

_So, perhaps I should start with the fact that not quite a week prior I realized that I Scorpius Malfoy was interested in boys. One boy in particular of course. But he doesn't know. Ive decided to act perfectly normal, and to make sure I don't flame the fact that I'm not quite as normal as the other Hogwarts boys. Because hello queer here…_

_Darn! That sounds so bloody strange to say…queer….gay…ye, whatever…my folks don't know, and if they know, I'd probably be screwed..and very terribly so…and if any other Slytherin finds out I'm gay…well, it doesn't even have to be a Slytherin, just any one that wants to make my life a living hell…eurgh!_

_See, no matter how good I am at magic, I don't have much experience with muggle fighting. I know Albus has some practice though, because hello! His fucking dad is an Auror…head of the bloody department too. So ye, maybe I'll get some tips from him…but OH MY DEAR MERLIN! I'M FUCKINGGAY!_

Scorpius was so immersed in his writing, he wasn't aware of the footsteps that neared him. He was suddenly yanked out of his chair, and grabbed around the neck, and shoved to one of the tall bookshelves, his back slamming roughly against it. _Ow! _He complained, but refused to utter a word. What the hell had just happened? He was about to reach for his wand, but the person kicked him hard in the ribs. This time he couldn't help it. He gasped in pain; and clutched at his ribs pathetically. He wasn't exactly Mr. Bulky man, and the person next to him certainly was.

Before Scorpius could utter a word, the guy had lifted him up by his neck and pushed him threateningly against the bookshelves, holding him there.

"So you're gay eh?" The man asked.

"Wh-a?" Scorpius spluttered.

"I read your diary over your bloody shoulder…you should be more aware of your surroundings! Are you a fucking wizard or what?"

Scorpius made to answer, but the boy punched him in the stomach. Scorpius scrunched his eyes in pain and tried to hold back the tears of humiliation and pain that wanted to leak out.

He wished Albus would come rescue him, and then kiss him better. But no such luck.

"I'm a prefect!" Scorpius remembered suddenly. He looked towards the man's robes and saw they were from Slytherin. _How bloody typical. _"50 points from…" He never finished, the boy punched him smack in the face.

"Bad move, Malfoy, nobody takes points from me!"

This time, Scorpius couldn't hold the tears back. He knew it wasn't manly, or adult like. That only children cried. But it hurt so much!

Scorpius crumpled to the floor, and the boy followed him, holding his muscular arm against his neck and chest, keeping him down.

Scorpius took this moment to take in the physique of his attacker.

He was broad shouldered, and his arms were pure muscle. He was slender, but in a manly way. His hair was blacker than Albus' and longer, covering one of his eyes. The other, visible one, was slightly brownish that looked a littlegreen at the edges. If he hadn't just been attacked by this person, he might have even considered dating him.

His attacker didn't move only stared at him with slitted eyes.

"Now you listen to me, Malfoy" the other Slytherin said, releasing the tension just a bit. "I am totally and utterly straight. I really don't like gay boys. So you have two options."

Scorpius tried to keep his terror filled eyes as calm as possible, in hope that the other man couldn't read his fear. But the guy was a Slytherin like himself, who was he kidding anyway.

"Options? I see. This is a free world, I don't need fuckin optons!"

"Oh, but you do." The dark haired boy said menacingly leaning into Scorpius. "You see, I have an entire litter of boys who follow me around like puppies, and if I tell them to beat you until an inch of your death, they will. So therefore, you will listen to me."

Scorpius stiffened. "What are your options then?" he asked, his voice barely audible.

The other boy smirked. He moved his knee and placed it painfully right between Scorpius' legs. "The first thing you need to know is my name. I'm spike."

Scorpius cracked a smile. "Spike. I see. Very manly. Right."

Spike lifted his knee and ground it into Scorpius' balls. Scorpius screamed in agony, and clutched at his balls to try and calm the pain that was now flitting through his body.

".!" Scorpius ground out through clenched teeth.

"Then just shut up and listen, alright little boy Malfoy?"

Scorpius felt humiliated, if this is what being gay felt like, he sure wanted to go back to liking girls…But then he thought of Albus, and the thought left his mind, once more. Scorpius said nothing, and Spike saw he would get nothing else out of Malfoy, and plowed on.

"You see, even though I would never admit it to anyone, you are one of the best looking people in the school period."

Scorpius raised his eyebrows. "You're _gay?_" The knee went into his balls again and he shut up. Scorpius screwed his eyes closed and meshing his lips together not to let out another scream.

"Someone will find me here, with all my screaming…" Scorpius moaned as he clutched at his bruised body with his hands.

"No, they wouldn't. Do I look stupid to you? I charmed the area with a silencing charm. No one can hear you. So scream all you like."

Scorpius paled and relaxed his body in defeat. He might as well listen to what the bloke said.

"Now, that's much better!" Spike said derisively. Spike removed his knee from between Scorpius' legs. Scorpius made to bring his feet together but Spike gripped at his balls, and squeezed them, causing Scorpius to gasp.

"Well, Malfoy, here are those options again."

Scorpius sighed and looked into Spike's face. "Let's hear them then."

"Ok, option one. Everyone finds out that your gay, This Albus boy finds out you have the hots for him, and your family gets an anonymous letter that you're gay. And all my buddies turn you into the latest Hogwarts punching bag."

Spike paused letting his words sink into Scorpius' mind. By the way he turned deathly pale, Spike assumed he would jump at his next offer. He smiled evilly.

"Option two?" Scorpius croaked, his lips and mouth dry. He tried licking his lips, and swallowing, but it did nothing to make it wetter, in fact, it made him feel worse. Spike was grinning, and it wasn't nicely. His face was full of malice and self-interest.

"Option two," Spike whispered, moving his lips closer to Scorpius' ear, making him shiver. "Option two is…" Spike licked at his earlobe, centering his entire body on top of Scorpius.

"You become something like my sex slave."

Silence.

Scorpius couldn't' utter a word. Spike didn't seem to be waiting for one. He was currently nibbling on Scorpius' earlobe, and using his hand to rub circles on his shirt right where his nipples were now hardening.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Scorpius yelped out, his voice deep and hoarse.

"Does it look like I'm _kidding?" _Spike asked Scorpius, grabbing onto the latter's hardening erection, and gripping it firmly. Scorpius arched his back automatically. Cursing Spike for doing this to him.

"Get _off_ me!" Scorpius gasped out. Trying to bring his hand to his wand pocket, but Spike lifted both his hands forcefully above his head.

"Listen to me, Malfoy. The deal is off if you don't go along with it,"

"What exactly does this stupid _deal_ entail?"

Spike grinned and sat up to straddle the Malfoy heir.

"Well, see, I'm straight, and I have a gorgeous girlfriend, but sometimes, I like to try new things. You are to become my new boy toy. Simple as that. When I'm in the mood of a blow job, hand job….sex..you know…you will help me out…that's all."

"I won't do it." Scorpius replied defiantly, even though his dick was telling Spike otherwise. Spike got off Scorpius and sat down at the chair Scorpius had vacated. He gracefully pulled a piece of parchment out of his robes, and then took out a quill from his pocket.

"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy…."

Scorpius bolted upright in an instant, clutching at his throbbing ribs.

"Fine!" he gasped. "I'll do it!"

Spike smiled up at him. "Good." He took out his wand and muttered a spell, shredding the parchment to pieces. Spike stood up and moved towards Scorpius. Scorpius stiffened but did not move away as he was itching to do.

Spike pushed him against the bookshelves for the third time that night. He leaned in and brought his lips onto Scorpius. It felt good, Scorpius had to admit. His first kiss with a boy. But it wasn't Albus, and had that him turning his head, giving Spike his cheek.

Angered, Spike smacked him across the face. "Hey!" he said, venom dripping from his every pore. "That is the last time I warn you about the deal. One more, and I go telling the entire school first thing, and you will be sorry!"

And then, suddenly, Scorpius had a brainstorm. Two could play at this game. He would make Spike scream for _him._

With all his strength he switched their position, Spike was now against the bookshelves and Scorpius was kissing him.

There wasn't any fireworks, but there was definitely chemistry as the two of them learnt each other's bodies nook and crannies .

Spike moaned first. And as soon as Scorpius heard that, he pulled back, with a smug look on his face. Spike's face was one of shock. It was priceless.

With that, Scorpius grabbed his diary, turning on his heel and left Spike standing there, looking shell shocked and bemused.

A few days had passed since him and Spike's last encounter. It seemed Spike was thinking seriously about his deal with him, and Scorpius wasn't pushing. It did feel good, but he knew that was just the hormones speaking…Like really, who says no to making out…only anti social people.

It was at breakfast, exactly two weeks later, that he received a letter from an unfamiliar owl. Gingerly, he opened it. Albus who was sitting near him looked over his shoulder to read it with him. Scorpius didn't know why he allowed such behavior, but he would never tell his secret love that he couldn't do it.

Scorpius curled his lip in annoyance.

"Let me see that better," Albus said, snatching the letter quickly. Scorpius sighed, hiding the flush that crossed his features.

"Come meet me two or three floors above the place we met originally…depends how you look at it. Do _not_ be late. **S**"

Albus looked up curiously; thankfully, Scorpius had already erased the blush from his face.

"Who is this from?" Albus asked scrunching his eyes in confusion, tilting the parchment this way and that trying to find clues.

"Nobody." Scorpius replied grabbing his letter back and shredding it.

"Wouldn't this 'S' chick want a response?" Albus asked curiously, not understanding the look of rage and smugness on Scorpius' face.

"It's nothing, Albus. You wouldn't understand…" Covertly, he looked to his left and saw Spike staring at him with a look of…decisiveness he would have to say. The look scared him shitless and he quickly looked away. He couldn't lose at his own game. Scorpius had been reading up on muggle romance novels. So he knew a thing or two about what turned men on, he didn't know what Spike would want him to do, but whatever it was, he would make the guy regret ever making the deal with him…either that, or he would turn the guy so bloody gay, and then out him to the whole school… OH! The possibilities were endless.

Scorpius' smile widened as his mind ran through a couple of different Kama Sutra moves he'd read up on. He would love to try and test them out….but again, he would need to wait and see what Spike would want from him.

Suddenly, his appetite increased. He grabbed a bagel, smeared it with cream cheese, and then put on some nova lox. He then spattered on lettuce, tomatoes, and pickles. By the time he was done, Albus was eyeing the sandwich greedily, licking his lips. Scorpius decided not to mention to Albus what that did to him, watching the lips lick around the curve of Albus red soft succulent lips.

Albus still didn't know that he had kissed him, and he never planned to tell him. Scorpius wanted to kiss Albus again so badly, kissing Spike was okay that one time, and by the way Spike had reacted he knew he must have been a good kisser. He wanted to see Albus writhe beneath him screaming his name.

He was jerked unceremoniously out of his reverie by a poke in the ribs. "What?" he snarled annoyed he was brought out of his fantasy. Until he realized it was Albus. "Oh, you…" he sighed. " Sorry, just was thinking of a very..visual sex scene in my head.." he licked his lips glaring down at his growing erection. "Damn! I hate that bloody thing!" he muttered in annoyance palming it delicately above his trousers, trying to relieve the tension.

"Mmmmm, I'm jealous of the bird your thinking about fucking.." Albus responded jokingly. "She must be something special to have caught your eye." Albus smiled and patted him on the back. "Just, keep me filled in on the details, we could all do with a good wank once in a while…" he laughed, his eyes sparkling.

Scorpius grimaced, cursing the Potters and Weasleys for creating such a gorgeous spawn.

"Ye, sure Albus…I'll fill you in with all the juicy details."

When he turned to look back, Spike was still looking at him, glaring with a full force of determination.

Scorpius shivered, and turned back to look at his idol. Albus was still staring at his sandwich, which he was yet to take a bite out of. Feeling chivalrous he took a knife and cut the bagel in half. Smiling he handed half of it to Albus who grabbed it and took a big bite. Scorpius looked away, he had no interest in watching those luscious lips on anything other than him, and right now it was adoring the bagel he had made.

Slowly he ate his half of the appetizing looking concoction he made, and stared into space. The bell rang a couple of minutes later, signaling the sign for the beginning of classes. He wiped his mouth delicately, and then threw the napkin on the table.

He didn't turn back this time, only walked with Albus towards class. If he had, he would have seen Spike glaring daggers at his back, no sign of humor in his brown green eyes.

**A/N:**

**HELLO ALL! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, I WAS GOING TO MAKE THE MEETING WITH SPIKE IN THIS ONE, BUT THEN I FIGURED THE CHAPTER MIGHT DRAG ON FOR TOO LONG, **

**THANK YOU TO JUICYPUMPKIN, DRUMLINE, AND ANGELIN FOR REVIEWING MY LAST CHAPTER. REVIEWS HELP ME KEEP MOTIVATED AND CONTINUE TO PUT OUT GOOD CHAPTERS FOR YOU…**

**AND ONE MORE THING? THE STORY TRAFFIC TAB THAT TELLS ME HOW MANY HITS I'VE GOTTEN HAS BEEN DOWN FOR THE LAST WEEK. SO, IF YO COULD DO ME A FAVOR? **_**REVIEW! **_**THAT WAY I KNOW PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING THE CHAPTER…THANKS GUYS….!**

**Oh, and continue to Alert, I know most of you are following the story regardless, but if you alert you would know exactly when it comes out! Lol and it makes my day when I see people alert the story…**

**Favorite it too..that's almost the best part! Lmao…enjoy guys **

**NEXT CHAPTER: SPIKE AND SCORPIUS GET A LITTLE MORE INTIMATE TO THE INTENSE DISPLEASURE OF A CERTAIN SOMEBODY….:p**


	6. Being A Slytherin

Being A Slytherin

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THE STORY, UNLESS YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF THEM, THEN I PROBABLY OWN THEM, LIKE SPIKE FOR INSTANCE.. **

**DEDICATION: THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALL THOSE GAY PEOPLE OUT THERE, WHO HAVE ACCEPTED THEMSELVES FOR WHAT THEY ARE, YOU GUYS ROCK, I LOVE YOU :D **

The next couple of classes were complete torture for Scorpius. The only thing he felt like doing was wrap his arms around Albus, and kiss him into oblivion, and then perhaps, continue obliviating him by fucking him long and hard.

The only thing he saw happening in the near future, however, was getting Spike hot and horny for him. He had his moves down, and he wasn't worried in the least bit. He would play his turn, to save Albus the humiliation; and no one need find out. Just him and Spike. He sighed, it sounded very wrong.

"What's up with you mate?" Albus asked him confusedly moving his hand away from the cauldron he was about to add something too. He shivered at the touch, but otherwise made no sign he had heard Albus talk to him.

Suddenly he felt a hand smack him across the face. Scorpius blinked and looked toward Albus, trying to keep his thoughts out of his eyes. Albus would not stop touching him dammit! He probably didn't even realize what he was doing to him.

Scorpius smiled placidly at Albus, and made his voice as strong as possible. "Ye, I'm alright mate, just have a lot on my mind."

"Ye I can see that, perhaps save the musings for your bedtime, so you _don't_ burn down the school?"

Scorpius just nodded, and pulled his hand away from Albus' gentle one.

"Maybe you take care of the potions now, yeah?"

Albus gave Scorpius a pitying look before continuing with the potion.

"What's on your mind anyway?"

Scorpius paled and did not reply. Al raised his eyebrows but didn't probe.

"Ahh..nothing Albus, it's fine…really…" he smiled forcefully and glanced away from Al's concerned face.

Albus rolled his eyes; something was obviously up. Scorpius however seemed perfectly intent on keeping whatever was bothering him to himself.

The day dragged on at nearly a snail's pace. Each lesson Scorpius had to struggle to concentrate, images of what Spike would make him do, running through his head like a mindless runaway train. Thankfully, Albus had most of his classes and he insisted on sitting with him to watch over him. The last class before dinner was herbology.

They were dealing with some sort of plant that if touched wrong, would have severe consequences, such terrible ones that Professor Longbottom refused to tell anyone what it was, lest they be more careful.

Al kept jumping around on either side trying to protect Scorpius, they had gotten close somehow over the past couple of days, and Al didn't want anything to happen to him that he'd regret. Scorpius was fidgeting and his cheeks were flushed. A flash of rage went through Al, and he glared at Scorpius wanting answers.

Professor Longbottom looked away, and Al took it as an opportune moment to question Scorpius.

He gripped Scorpius' arm tightly and forced him to look up at him.

"What the hell is going on Scorpius?" Al asked, trying to keep his anger in check.

"Pardon?" Scorpius asked, surprise evident in his voice. Al didn't buy it, "You've been acting like a strange moron for the entire day, since you got that letter this morning."

At the mention of the letter, Scorpius stiffened. Obviously, Al was on the right track.

"So, err…the letter…" he pushed.

Al watched as Scorpius' face turned white, and his eyes hardened, the warm grey orbs turning into icy glaciers. Al shivered from the sight.

"Alright, sorry, I won't ask again…"

The two of them went to dinner after that, and Al watched as Scorpius pushed the food around his plate. He was definitely investigating that night.

Scorpius retreated to the dormitories with Albus following not far behind. Scorpius kept waiting for Albus to ask him again, whom he was meeting. But Albus never said a word. He merely smiled at Scorpius when they sat down in the dormitories, and opened a book, pretending to read. Really, he was looking at the Marauders map watching it.

Now, Scorpius was where he thought he was, right there, in the dormitory with him. He would make sure to watch it, and hope Scorpius wouldn't do anything stupid.

Suddenly, there was a loud tapping on the window. Albus jumped glancing at the sound. Before he could even move, however, Scorpius already lunged towards the window, opening it. He grabbed the envelope from the barn owl standing there, and threw him some treats from the nightstand. Albus watched as Scorpius paled, immediately burnt the letter with his wand, and ran to the bathroom.

He heard "Why, hello handsome!" and then quiet. Al sighed and turned onto his stomach, quietly mumbling, "Mischief managed," Scorpius would be out soon enough, he'd be able to check up on him then.

"Hey, Andromeda." Scorpius mumbled to the effervescent mirror. Andromeda not used to hearing the Slytherin sound so down, was about to say something else, but Scorpius said: "Wait!" Quickly he muttered silencing and locking charms on the door, and then turned back to the mirror, leaning forward on his hands, squinting his eyebrows together.

"I've gotten myself into a bit of a ….situation.." Scorpius uttered in somewhat of a monotone.

"A situation?"

"Yes, a situation…" Scorpius sighed, and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. "Someone found out I'm gay." He said as ways of explanation. If Scorpius thought Andromeda would be shocked he was very wrong.

"Well that's great!" She squealed happily; "was it your boy crush Albus?" she asked him wondrously, Scorpius had confided in her, and now every time Albus would enter the bathroom, she would comment at his looks nonstop causing the dark haired boy to blush quite prettily.

Scorpius scowled at her. "No, it was _not_ Albus, and if he finds out I'll be fucking damned!" he replied angrily. "I don't want him knowing… I want to break it to him slowly, besides, I decided I don't care if people know I'm gay…well…I do care..but…MERLIN! You have no idea what I'm going through! I've been panicking the entire day!"

Andromeda inhaled, and said nothing, waiting for Scorpius to finish his rant.

Scorpius paused momentarily, gathering his thoughts, and then continued, and a deathly quiet voice, venom dripping from every syllable.

"There's this older year Slytherin called Spike. I have no idea what his last name is, but well….I figured writing in a diary, and spilling all my deep dark secrets would be a good idea. Turns out, it's only a good idea, if idiots like Spike don't read what you write over your shoulder and then blackmail you for it."

Scorpius had lost his malicious tone, and now just felt disheartened. "Spike threatened, that if I don't become his sex slave, he would tell the entire school I was gay. He would also tell Al I have a silly little crush on him, write to my parents that their son is gay…..and well, normally, I wouldn't care, but I don't want to get disowned, and I definitely don't want Al to know I have the hots for him."

"And is this Spike character…gay as well?" Andromeda asked him softly.

"No, he claims he's completely straight, and merely wants to experiment, and since I'm supposedly gorgeous, and very obviously gay, he wants to experiment on me. And because I have what to lose, I can't refuse him." Scorpius sighed again dramatically, and sat down on one of the green cushy armchairs that the bathroom offered.

"So, have you decided what you will do dear?"

Scorpius mulled this question over before nodding. "I'm going to be a Slytherin."

Al fidgeted in the dorm room in a very un-potterlike manner. His sheets were already messed up, and he scowled at it, confused at Scorpius manner. He had run into the dorm room grabbed some things from his trunk, and then ran right back into the bathroom again. He had yet to come out, and Al couldn't figure out why he felt left out. Something serious was going down that night, and he had no idea what it was. The decision to follow his fellow Slytherin on the Marauders Map had never felt better. He had hardly spent time with Lotus since he had become better friends with Scorpius, and he knew that after he knew what Scorpius was doing, he would make it up to her, maybe take a trip down to the lake, and have a romantic time or something. The idea cheered him up, and he stopped fidgeting.

After what seemed like an endless amount of time, the bathroom door opened, and Scorpius walked out. But this Scorpius was different. Al wondered why his heart was in his mouth, and why his dick twitched. However, Al only had eyes for Scorpius.

Scorpius was wearing fitted black jeans, a silver chain hanging from the belt strap, a silvery short sleeved polo shirt donned his chest and stomach, and the top three buttons were opened, revealing some kind of necklace.

Al hadn't realized he stood up, he didn't realize that he was close to Scorpius until he reached out and touched the necklace around Scorpius' neck. The charm was a scorpion. Scorpius was staring at him with a hollow look, no expression whatsoever. And that's when Al finally looked into his eyes.

He was wearing black eyeliner, and his grey eyes no longer looked grey, they looked like an endless ocean of silver orbs. Al opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

The two of them continued staring at each other, until finally Scorpius managed to croak out "I'm going out."

Al, finally finding his voice, nodded and said "I can see that," Scorpius shook his head towards Al and made to turn around, but not before, Al reached out and grabbed Scorpius' arm. Scorpius glanced at Al's flushed face, and obviously responding body, but said nothing.

"Yes?"

"Ahh…You, er…look incredible, Scorp…have fun tonight with whatever…"

Scorpius nodded, and gently retracted his arm from Al's clamp of a grip.

"Thank you. Have a good night."

Scorpius turned around once more, and this time Al didn't call him back. He watched Scorpius go with a feeling of loss within him.

The dormitory was quiet then, no one else was there, and Al took this opportunity to muse about what had just happened.

He knew that his heart had nearly stopped beating when he saw how….nice Scorpius looked.._you mean fucking sexy_ his head interrupted him. He glared. _Whatever._

An ache between his legs made him look down, where he saw his very obvious excitement.

_Oh dear. _He lied down in bed and put his hand between his pants palming at his erection. He tried forcing pictures of Lotus into his mind, but it kept replacing with Scorpius. He moaned. This was very very bad.

Not wanting to ruin his sheets any further, he ran to the bathroom, which looked immaculately clean after Scorpius had done whatever to make him look like some sort of sex god.

By now, his dick was pulsing and ready to explode. He couldn't understand why he felt that way. Scorpius, was after all a _boy. _He also, was probably not gay.

"Hello! I'm talking to you!" A very insulted voice finally drifted through his very panicked ears. The voice was womanly, and obviously was Andromeda.

"Yes, Andromeda," he said stiffly. "How may I be of assistance."

"No need to be rude!" Andromeda sniffed, "I was just asking what's wrong."

"Scorpius is what's wrong!" Al growled angrily. "He comes out looking like a fucking sex god, and I'm not supposed to react?" He asked nearly shouting his voice cracked at the end. He was past hysterics now.

"So the reason for your obvious bulge is because of _Scorpius?" _Andromeda asked, stating the obvious.

"Didn't we just finish discussing that?" Al asked becoming pissed. This was _not_ how he imagined his day to go. "Yes, apparently, Scorpius gave me a fucking hard on! And I am very UNPLEASED with this turn of events. I have a bloody girlfriend, and when I tried to wank, whom do I think of? Bloody Scorpius! I am _not_ gay!" he screamed at Andromeda. "And no one can tell me otherwise!" I am going to fuck my girlfriend tonight, just because I CAN!"

Andromeda sighed at the sixteen-year-old boy before her; who was in turmoil and to a tremendous extreme too.

"Calm down, dear." She told him, knowing it wouldn't help in the slightest.

Al slumped into the green comfortable seat much like Scorpius had done not moments before. Andromeda giggled at the déjà vu occurring in front of her.

Albus paused and looked into the mirror narrow eyed. "What's so funny?" he asked, not very remotely interested in the answer. His eyes were closed and his face pale.

Andromeda chuckled once more, and then said quietly, "Scorpius was freaking out not moments before in the same couch as you are currently sitting on."

"Where was he going?" Al asked, suspicion was clear in his voice.

"That," Andromeda began "I cannot tell you." Al scowled angrily, and stood up abruptly. "Going somewhere?" Andromeda asked, amused.

"I am." Al said brusquely. With that, he turned on his heel, and left the bathroom without another word.

Andromeda's words had a great affect on Albus, she obviously knew exactly what Scorpius was up to, and it was definitely something worth investigating. He sat down on the bed, and grabbed for his Marauders Map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Immediately the map of Hogwarts appeared before him and he quickly scanned it for Scorpius. It took him a minute, but he finally found Scorpius on the seventh floor walking, by himself towards an unknown destination.

Al quickly scanned the rest of the seventh floor, and saw an individual not moving, at the end of the hall. When he saw the name, his heart stopped. "Spike Shadow." His first thought was "What the hell kind of name is Spike Shadow?" and then "That's who Scorpius is meeting."

With his heart pounding, he jammed the map into the pocket of his robes and headed for the seventh floor corridor.

Scorpius neared Spike in the hallway and stopped in front of him inquiringly. "Well?" he said, but Spike said nothing, he was too busy staring at Scorpius' ensemble. The latter pretended not to notice. "Well?" he said again, raising his eyebrow and smirking the trademark Malfoy smirk. Spike reached out, and grasped Scorpius' crotch. He managed to hold in his gasp, but just barely. "Eager aren't we?" he asked amused, so far, his plan was working.

"Kiss me, now!" Spike growled, without a word, Scorpius complied, ignoring Spike's constant hand on his man bits. If Spike continued that for much longer, he would get hard, and he didn't want that to happen. He only wanted to get hard for Albus, but…Scorpius felt himself harden, and he sighed, maybe his plan wasn't working after all.

Suddenly, he felt himself being pushed to his knees. Oh, no! Scorpius refused to do this in the hallway. But Spike was stronger, and Scorpius felt his head being pushed into Spike's pulsing erection.

"Suck it Malfoy, now!" Scorpius felt like disapparating, and then remembered he only had one lesson, and that Hogwarts wasn't open for disapparation. Without anything better to do, he opened his mouth wide, and took in Spike's big length.

He heard the gasp, before he saw the intruder, and by the time Scorpius managed to turn around all he saw was the messy head of a certain jet black haired boy. _Al._

Spike finally had it in him to move. Uncaringly, he lifted Scorpius by the hair, and dragged him back and forth in the hall as he asked the room of requirement for a private place to make out.

But Scorpius wasn't into it anymore, his mind was elsewhere, he couldn't stop thinking that Albus knew now that he was gay, that Al had seen him on his knees, providing services for another _man. _His face flamed and he didn't even realize they had entered into a cozy looking room full of couches and a bed.

Scorpius looked up into Spike's eyes, and saw no friendliness, no place in those eyes for a reprieve. He was lost. He was gone. He didn't stop Spike when he felt the clothes come off his body. Didn't make a sound, when Spike kissed his neck, and tweaked his nipples. He knew he arched, and got hard again, but the only thing that went through his mind was Albus. What would Albus think. How can I get out of this?

Then, Spike was slapping his face and when Scorpius focused his eyes onto Spike, Spike forcefully brought Scorpius' face to his own, and kissed him.

"You are my sex slave, Malfoy, don't forget that."

Scorpius groaned. He'd have to worry about Al later. Right now, he would continue his original plan.

Clearing Al from his brain proved too be difficult, but he did it. Now he would take over.

He stood up straight, and pushed Spike onto one of the many couches. Spike obliged with a moan. Scorpius straddled him and grinded against Spike's erection, growing his own even more in the process. He bent forward, kissing Spike all over the face and licking around his neck.

Al entered his mind again, and this time he didn't push it away, Spike seemed to be enjoying himself either way, what did it matter who he thought about.

It was very easy after that. Scorpius was rock hard, and making out with Spike was insanely easy, as long as it was Albus Potter he was thinking about.

As Scorpius was already completely naked, he figured it was Spike's turn.

He grabbed at Spikes clothes and ripped them from his body. Spike merely grunted, but didn't stop him. Now, that Scorpius was looking, he took in Spike in all of his naked glory. He was indeed very sexy. But in his mind, nobody beat Albus. Albus was beautiful.

Without waiting for an invitation, Scorpius grabbed onto Spike's length and harshly pumped up and down. Spike arched into his ministrations and continued moaning incoherent words that sounded something like ungh and urgh and gods.

Smirking in spite of himself, he delicately swirled his tongue out and around onto Spike's manhood. Another guttural moan came out of Spike and Scorpius felt like he was succeeding. Just a little more, and he'd make the other man come. He increased the licking and began sucking hard and fast moving his lips in sync with Spike's bucking hips. He bit roughly along the edge, and for some reason, that made Spike come undone. His scream pierced the room, and he lay splayed out on the bed exhausted.

Dusting himself off, Scorpius stood up, and summoned his clothes from across the room. He watched Spike with a smile as he got dressed. He had won this battle. He knew there was still a war especially with Albus.

Spike still had his eyes closed. As he reached the door, Scorpius decided to go for the guts. "I'll see you another time, yeah? That was…fun…" He chortled quietly to himself and opened the door to the Room of Requirement, making sure to slam it as he exited.

This wasn't the best of deals, but if he could gain experience, and perhaps some pleasure…what would matter. In the meantime, he would seduce Al, and get him into his clutches.

The trademark smirk was back, along with a jump in his step. Scorpius quickly found a shortcut to the dungeons, he was a little afraid, but he was ready to face Al; he knew how to be a Slytherin after all.

A/N

IT'S BEEN A MONTH AND FIVE DAYS SINCE I'VE UPDATED THIS STORY. AND I AM ASHAMED AT MYSELF; KNOW THAT IT WASN'T ON PURPOSE, AND THAT MANY THINGS CONSTANTLY HAPPEN EVERY DAY THAT PREVENT ME FROM UPDATING SOONER. I PUSHED MYSELF TO GET THS OUT FOR YOU GUYS AS SOON AS I COULD, AND I HOPE THAT IN THE FUTURE, MY UPDATES WILL BE ABOUT A WEEK LONG, NOT A MONTH.

AS YOU ALL KNOW, STORY ALERTS, FAVORITE ALERTS, AND REVIEWS, ARE WHAT MAKE WRITING POSSIBLE TO AN AUTHOR; ESPECIALLY ONE ON FANFICTION. THERE IS ONE THING I'D LOVE FOR YOU GUYS TO COMMENT ON, IF YOU LIKE HOW THE STORY IS GOING, AND A FAVORITE PART OF A CHAPTER (IT CAN BE MORE THAN ONE,) BUT I I KNEW WHAT YOU GUYS LIKED, I CAN MAKE MORE CHAPTERS LIKE IT…AND THEN I CAN KEEP ON UPDATING :D

I WANTED TO PUT OUT ONE MORE DEDICATION, TO MY BEST FRIEND, KEVIN, YOU'RE STRONG, AND I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU NO MATTER WHAT. ALWAYS KNOW THAT, AND KNOW THAT WHATEVER YOU'RE GOING THROUGH, WILL PASS, AND LIFE WILL GO ON. YOU CAN'T MAKE ME STOP BEING THERE FOR YOU; SORRY :/ I LOVE YOU :D

NEXT CHAPTER: ALBUS CONFRONTS SCORPIUS


	7. Things Get Muddled

**Things Get Muddled**

**WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER: SOME BULLYING.**

**PLEASE ENJOY **

**DISCLAIMER: SCORPIUS MALFOY AND ALBUS POTTER STILL REMAIN THE PROPERTY OF J.K ROWLING.**

Scorpius Malfoy strolled slowly away from the Room of Requirement. He felt empty, his whole being wracked with guilt. He knew he owed Albus nothing. Not even an explanation; but the friendship they had somehow garnered made him slow his steps tenfold. He had no idea what Albus would be doing now, whether their friendship still stood was also a question he was too afraid to answer.

What normally would take him ten minutes, took him nearly an hour. By the time he reached the dungeons; it was long after curfew. Feeling martyred he couldn't bring himself to care. Luckily for him, he met no one.

Scorpius slipped into the common room, and surreptitiously looked around. It wasn't packed, but the dark haired boy he sought out was nowhere amongst the crowd. Not sure if this was a blessing or not, he remained rooted to the spot, staring into the flames, knowing without a doubt now, that Albus was in the dorms. His keen eyes quickly looked around the common room. It wasn't long before he recognized one of them, and then another not far from the first. That meant one thing. Albus was himself. If he wanted to avoid interrogation, and most likely a confrontation now would be the absolutely worst possible time for him to enter. Then why were his feet moving ever so slowly towards his rooms?

Scorpius couldn't bring himself to stop and it seemed like only seconds had passed that he was in front of his dorm, the door the only shield between himself and Albus.

He leaned his forehead against the cold wood, reveling in the cool feel on his flushed skin. Scorpius didn't know how long he stood there, only that the sound in the common room was slowly dwindling. He must have been there awhile.

Knowing he had very little time left, he finally plucked up the courage and gently urged the door open. It squeaked nonetheless, and Scorpius cursed Hogwarts for not being more knowledgeable in the how to's of oiling a bloody door.

Albus was sitting on his bed his back to the door. Scorpius eyed him fearfully, and watched as Albus' spine stiffened. Other than that, however, Albus showed no sign he heard someone enter the room. Scorpius hesitated and edged closer to Albus. The latter was holding a book, his grip so tight his knuckles had turned white. Doing a double take, Scorpius noticed the book was upside down, Albus wasn't even reading it.

An unknown feeling rushed through his gut as he eyed what he thought was his best mate. He was second-guessing himself now, as no best mate would ignore him, right? _Wrong, it seemed._

He sat down next to Albus and reached out to touch his shoulder, something, that in the past, would have garnered no reaction. Now, however, Albus flinched, and in an unrecognizable voice said, "Don't touch me."

Scorpius felt his heart drop, an immeasurable amount of pain filled him, and for a moment, he couldn't breathe. Albus had never spoken to him like that, much less, in that tone of voice, as if he was the scum of earth. Maybe he was. Humiliated, he let his hand drop and moved further away from Albus.

"Err.." he muttered, wondering how he could explain the situation. He came up blank. Either way, it would point him out to be gay. Not that it was a bad thing…or so he had thought…Turns out, he was wrong, as usual..If Albus couldn't accept him..

"Albus!" he tried in a choked voice. He kept his hands to himself this time, but he was feeling out of place. He knew how to touch, and explain, the concept of explaining with just his words was foreign to him. Albus, stubbornly ignored him, redoubling his grip on the book.

"Please, Albus?" he begged, his normally proud and tall gait, slumping over in defeat.

Finally, Albus turned to him, but his sparkling green eyes were void of emotion and his posture stiff. His voice when he spoke, matched his eyes, cold and icy, with a touch of hatred and contempt.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" he asked Scorpius, completely serious. Scorpius faltered and edged back, away from Albus' bed, away from the chill filled eyes that were boring unwelcome holes into his soul.

"A-are you …have you gone m-mad?" he stuttered out uncertainly. Albus laughed humorlessly, a harsh sound that made Scorpius' eyes begin to water.

"Mad you ask?" Albus replied, standing up off the bed, and letting the book fall down on the coverlet, forgotten. Like a predator, he moved towards Scorpius, who in turn backed away, even more hesitant then before. He didn't know what had gotten into Albus..but this was crazy.

It was inevitable. The wall that hit his back felt like a death sentence. Panicking, he looked back into Albus' eyes, to see if any of the usual warmth was back in those beautiful green eyes. It wasn't. If anything, the menace he saw in the eyes terrified him even more than he would ever allow himself to feel.

They were less than a foot apart now. Scorpius had dreamt countless times about such a position between Albus and himself, but somehow, this was different, and not in a good way. Here, he was the prey, and Albus the predator. Here Albus wanted to hurt him, he was certain of it, but he couldn't move. He felt like a coward, but he felt something for Albus, and with that small something, he still trusted that Albus wouldn't harm him.

All it took was a second, and Scorpius wasn't ready.

Albus launched at Scorpius, wrapping a strong hand around his neck. Scorpius felt his eyes widen, and then he closed them, gasping for breath.

"Al." he tried to pant, but Albus increased his hold on him, and Scorpius started struggling. Feeling like a wounded dog, he let his feeling show in his eyes, hurt, humiliation, and betrayal. But Albus didn't even look at him. He looked above him. His features were…bored.

When Albus spoke then, Scorpius suddenly wished on all the gods to make him deaf, because what Albus said hurt more than he could handle.

"I don't associate with gay fags." Was what he said; and with that last message to Scorpius, he let go of his neck and gripped his arm dragging him out of the dormitories. Fear laced Scorpius' heart, but no matter how hard he struggled, he couldn't get out of Albus' grip. Silent tears streamed down his eyes, whether it was fear, or Albus' betrayal he didn't know, but he didn't try to stop it, he hoped that maybe, Albus had some shred of humanity in him, and would stop with this strange and harsh treatment of him.

As Albus reached the common room door, he motioned to someone to follow him. And then something clicked in his muddled brain. Him and Albus were both prefects. Albus wouldn't hurt him. He couldn't, he would lose his prefects badge. Feeling a little batter, he sagged in relief. "Get up, ponce." Albus ordered, no hint of recognition or familiarity in his voice. He didn't want to comply. He felt that would be giving himself in, agreeing that he was a ponce, and a fag, and gay…even though, in a small part of his brain, he knew he was.

A hard jab to his ribs made him jump up though, and then he was back where he started.

They were in a dark lonely corridor somewhere in the dungeons. Scorpius refused to open his eyes. Stumbling along, he followed Albus like an obedient dog, and hoped for the best. But from the whispers and snickers he heard from the two other boys that had followed them, he knew he was kidding himself.

Finally, all movement stilled, Albus released his grip on Scorpius' arm, and threw him away from him, discarded him, and with a hard thump, Scorpius fell to the floor, bruising his elbow and hand as he tried to stop his fall. It was futile of course, and clinging to his elbow, he slowly opened his eyes and looked only at Albus. This had to be a nightmare. He had never thought Albus to be so homophobic. To throw their friendship like it was worth shit…

A lone tear slipped down his cheek, and he angrily swatted it away, this was no time for cowardice and tears. He needed to man up, and try to defend himself. Defiant, he looked into Albus' eyes once more, before standing up off the floor. And for a second, he saw something shift in Albus' eyes, he tried to grip on that, and he reached his hand out, but then the look was gone, and he dropped his hand in defeat.

"I get first hit," said Albus, whilst rolling up his sleeves, and looking hungrily at the horror in Scorpius' eyes.

The wall got to him again, as the corridor had no way to run, except at violence itself.

There was a distance between Scorpius, Albus and the other boys now, as they waited for the order, and stayed where they were, as Albus closed in with his fist raised.

"Please." Scorpius begged, lifting his hands protectively in front of him. "Please Albus," he murmured in a strangled tone, his voice raw with emotion.

But, Albus, it seemed, only saw red. And then fist met nose, and Scorpius gasped, falling to his knees, holding his nose in pain.

In a muddled part of his brain, he heard Albus chuckle, and say "Get at 'im boys…we don't allow fags at this school."

**Line Break (if anyone knows how to make them, please tell me in a review, I'd appreciate it)**

Albus stood on the side, observing while the other boys threw punches to Scorpius' midsection, ribs, and face. Why no magic was used, he didn't know, but watching Scorpius bleed, and hurt made him feel better. Scorpius being gay, came to him as a huge shock, he didn't know why he didn't see it before, nor why Scorpius felt he had to hide this fact from him. Now, they definitely weren't friends anymore, and a small part of him felt the loss. Angrily, he moved toward Scorpius who lay at his feet curled into a ball, whimpering like a small child.

Something stirred within him, but he quickly shoved it aside, and to prove he didn't care, kicked Scorpius in the ribs. The tears started a fresh on Scorpius' face, and again he felt a stirring in his heart. He didn't know why he kept hurting Scorpius, but he couldn't stop. He kicked him again in his crotch, and yelled angrily at Scorpius "Fight back you coward!" But it seemed Scorpius had had enough. With one last whimper, Scorpius fell silent, unconsciousness finally hitting him, protecting him from the pain his body was trying to heal.

Albus took this as his signal to leave. He motioned for the others to head out of the corridor, leaving Scorpius lying there, his hands still laying at his crotch, and ribs even as they slowly fell to the side, his lifeless state, unable to clutch at his pain anymore.

The last thing Albus saw as he gave one more glance at his once best friend, were the tears not yet dry on the other boys face. And again, that unfamiliar stirring in his chest as he forced himself to look away, and follow behind his mates back to the common room.

**Line Break**

Spike stayed in the Room of Requirement far longer than he expected. He felt worn out, and he felt good. He had never expected Malfoy to come through, and what's more, he hadn't expected Scorpius to have the upper hand. He shrugged. He got what he wanted, and it felt great.

Getting off the bed, he thought silently about cleaning himself, and a bathroom appeared in the room, he thanked the room silently, not knowing whether the room had feelings or not.

Slowly, he sat down into the deep bathtub and turned on a couple of tabs, filling the bathtub with water and bubbles.

Spike didn't know how long he lay there, submerged in the warm bath water, only that after the water grew cold, he felt a lot more relaxed and clean.

Toweling himself off, he put on his clothes and made his way down to the dungeons. He kept his wand off, and watched out for creaking stairs.

Teachers, Head Boys and Girls, even Prefects, all had duties to fulfill checking the school corridors for stragglers like himself, but somehow, he never managed to bump into any. Not that he tried very hard.

He was already in the dungeons when he heard it. A small, whimpering sound. For a second, he was certain that he was imagining things. It was very late after all. He continued on his way, making only about three steps before hearing the sound again. It sounded like a frail small child that was hurt and calling to its mother.

This time he stopped. Looking around, he couldn't see any possible places where a small child could fit, or even any corridors a crying thing might stay. This almost had him walking again. When a moan followed the whimper, he finally decided to act.

"Lumos" his wand lit with light, and he was able to see a small corridor that had no other side to it. Slowly he made his way inside, wary of any possible people with him in the vicinity. There weren't.

All the way at the end, there was a sight, he never thought he'd see in his life. Scorpius Malfoy, unconscious, dried blood caking his face, and parts of his body angled in funny directions. This couldn't be good.

He put his ear to Malfoy's chest, and a finger to his pulse point, and was relieved to feel the fluttering of the other boys heart, albeit weak.

Spike wasn't sure what made him do it, only that his hand moved of its own accord.

His hand was warm on Malfoy's cheek, and his thumb making circles on the bone, but still, there was no movement from the other boy.

His heart went out to Malfoy, who had only hours prior been happily providing services to him without a care in the world. What could have possibly caused this to happen…This only should've happened if he was cruel enough to follow through with his blackmail material, tell the school he was gay…but he hadn't, and looking at Scorpius now, he knew he never would. There was innocence about the boy that had his heart melting.

Quietly, and efficiently, he flicked his wrist, muttering "Wingardium Leviosa" and Scorpius was trailing, feet off the ground up, and away from the dungeons.

"Don't worry," Spike murmured to Scorpius, "I have you, I'll take care of you…" He felt girly saying it, but he felt a connection he couldn't explain to Scorpius, and he could never leave him there, in pain, until someone else may come across him.

**Line Break**

Albus had worried all fingernails, and still, Scorpius hadn't come back to the dorms. He was worried, and he felt gross admitting it, but he had gone too far. He had hurt his best friend. Because he was _gay._ He felt so wrong, and useless he almost cried. But pulling himself together, he knew that either Scorpius was still lying comatose in the small corridor, or he was walking around the castle with brain damage..He doubted the latter was true.

He jumped out of his four-poster, and opened his trunk, grabbing the Marauders Map and scrambled down to the Common Room where all was quiet and he'd have privacy.

"I solemnly swear, that I am up to no good." Hogwarts formed before him, and his eyes immediately drifted to the spot where he left Scorpius. Finding it void of anyone he panicked, and quickly roved his eyes around the map looking for his….he gulped at the thought friend, and this time, a tear fell from his face, falling onto the map. He growled in frustration at the ruined map, but the tear dissolved immediately, and it was then he noticed where Scorpius was. He hadn't noticed originally, because Scorpius' name was atop another's, or almost anyway, almost like Scorpius was trailing in front of him, with this other following him.

He read the name, "Spike Shadow," and found himself growling. He watched with growing anger, as the pair crept up another staircase, and he then realized where they were heading.

The boys were nearing "The Hospital Wing" and when they were right around the bend, Albus threw himself into action. He launched himself off the comfortable couch, and ran back to the Dorms. Once again, his hand went into his trunk, and he sifted around the darkness for the feel of his invisibility cloak.

The slippery fabric finally found his hand, and he grabbed it out of the trunk, looking around his dorm to make sure none was the wiser. Quickly, he donned the rare item, and with his map in one hand, and his wand in the other, he was ready to go.

Albus didn't think he had ever run faster in his life, and within minutes, he was at the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey joining the two boys on the map. The door had remained open, and Albus used this opportunity to slip inside, remaining elusive.

"…all beaten up, and I didn't know what else to do besides bring him here." The Shadow boy spoke quietly to Madam Pomfrey.

"And you don't know who created these injuries?" Pomfrey asked scribbling something down with her quill.

Albus felt his heart stop, feeling fear for the first time that night. He could get suspended, or expelled, or …he didn't know what, but he hoped…

"No, Ma'am, I do not." Shadow boy spoke softly, looking over at Scorpius with sad eyes.

Albus forced himself to look at the damage that he had caused. Scorpius' eyes were black, his lip split in two places, his leg out of place, and the way Scorpius was subconsciously holding his ribs, a rib or two broken. Must've been the kicks the others had administered. He exhaled a sharp breath. This was bad, very bad.

"You can go to bed now," Madam Pomfrey spoke in a low tone, scribbling something else, and handing it to Shadow boy. "This should keep you out of trouble if you are caught..Thank you for bringing him in."

Shadow boy nodded, and left the room with one last glance at Scorpius. Albus glared at the affection that had appeared on the other boys face and edged closer to Scorpius as if claiming him. When he realized what he was doing, he moved away again, feeling even more uncertain.

He had to do something, and he had to do it fast. But what it was, he didn't know.

**Line Break**

**A/N:**

**HEY GUYS! I KNOW I KNOW, I SHAME, I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A MONTH, AND I REALIZE NOW, I DON'T WANT THIS BECOMING A HABIT, I LOVE WRITING, AND IT IS SOMETHING THAT I HOPE TO BE ABLE TO CONTINUE DOING AS AN EVERYDAY THING, VERSUS, ONCE A WEEK HERE AND THERE..**

**SO, YE, YOU GUYS WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT, WERE YOU? I KNOW I WASN'T…BUT AS ALL YOU WRITERS KNOW, YOU DON'T STOP YOUR FINGERS ONCE THEY START WRITING, YOU JUST WRITE, ASK QUESTIONS LATER, AND THIS IS THE RESULT…I'VE NEVER WRITTEN BULLYING BEFORE, AND THUS HAVE ONLY THE EXPERIENCE OF MOVIES AND OTHER FICS. HOPEFULLY, I MADE YOU PROUD ENOUGH TO REVIEW, AS I REALLY DID WORK HARD TO BRING YOU THIS CHAPTER TODAY. EVEN THOUGH I FELT SICK TO MY STOMACH, HAVE A COLD, AND COUGH EVERY OTHER SECOND….BUT I LOVE MY FANS, AND I LOVE WRITING, SO I PUSHED MYSELF **

**NOW, I HAVE TO THINGS TO SAY, NUMBER ONE, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAD READ "The Meddlesome Nuisance's of Hogwarts" I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT IT, ONLY THAT I'VE BEEN MORE INTO SLASH, THEN A REGUALR STRAIGHT STORY, SAYING AS SOME OF YOU DO IN FACT NOT LIKE SLASH, (OBVIOUSLY, YOU'RE NOT READING THIS, BUT HEY WHATEVER) I WILL TRY AND UPDATE THAT ONCE A MONTH, AND THIS STORY AT LEAST ONCE EVERY WEEK. NO GUARANTEES THOUGH, I WILL TRY MY BEST.**

**NUMBER TWO, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T ONLY READ IN THE HARRY POTTER FANDOM, AND HAVE HEARD OF MERLIN, (AND DON'T READ MY PROFILE, SO DON'T KNOW OF MY NEW OBSESSION) I INTENED TO WRITE A MERLIN SLASH STORY, I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY OF YOU ARE FANS OF MERLIN, BUT KNOW THAT ITS WORTH TAKING A LOOK AT IF YOU HAVE THE TIME. IF YOU WANT A BASIC LOOK, YOU CAN WATCH THE FIRST TWO SEASONS OF MERLIN ON HULU (DOT) COM BUT THAT'S WHAT GOT ME OBSESSED, THE BOYS ARE ABSOLUTELY GORGEOUSS…..**

**ANYWAY, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE, (EVEN IF YOU HADN'T) HEARD OF MERLIN, I PUT A POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR PEOPLE TO VOTE ON THE KIND OF MERLIN STORY YOU ARE INTERESTED IN READING. **

**I KNOW I GET AT LEAST 100 HITS A DAY WHEN I POST A NEW CHAPTER, SO TWO THINGS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I DON'T LIKE BEGGING, BUT I DO WORK HARD, AND I WOULD LOVE FEEDBACK AND THOUGHTS ON HOW YOU LIKED OR DISLIKED THE CHAPTER, OR EVEN A SMALL PART. NOW, FROM A DIFFERENT AUTHOR, I GOT THIS IDEA, SHE / HE WAS DESPARATE FOR REVIEWS, AND STARTED THIS THING WHERE YOU ONLY HAD TO SAY BLERGH OR SOMETHING, TO SAY YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER…DON'T ASK, I THOUGHT IT WAS BRILLIANT, LOL BUT I DON'T EVEN ASK YOU GUYS TO LOGIN- YOU CAN SEND ANNONOYMOUS REVIEWS, SO WHY DON'T YOU?**

**PLEASE GO VOTE FOR THE MERLIN STORY **** I WANT TO BEGIN WRITING IT, BUT WANT YOUR FEEDBACK ON THAT..**

**NOW, ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLINGS, AND HAVE A GOOD DAY **** HOPE TO SEE YOU IN A WEEK…(LESS IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS…**

**NEXT CHAPTER: ALBUS IS TORN TO TWO DIFFERENT SIDES, WHEN THINGS START TO GET OUT OF HAND. **


	8. Choices To Be Made

**Quick Authors Note: I just want the lot of you to understand what it takes to write a chapter, especially one with more than 1000 Words. It doesn't take five minutes. More like hours, and that really depends on whether you type fast or not, when you have a chapter, with more than 5,000 words, it takes a long time, especially when you revise it, and try to make it as good as possible for the reader.**

**Now, trust me, it doesn't take a heck of a lot of time and effort to read a chapter, if anything, it's a welcome break and a pleasurable couple of minutes. So, at the end of the chapter, is it so hard to give some credit where it's due? I don't ask for a lot, but I tried especially hard to get this out for you by today. I promised I would try, and I came through for you guys, I know at least some of you wait eagerly for an update.**

**You don't need to login to give a review, you can make up a name, or send it anonymously; but for me, it doesn't matter. Once the chapter comes out to you guys, I wait eagerly by the computer and watch dejectedly as I get loads of hits, and hardly any reviews. **

**Last chapter, I got 5 reviews and over 850 reviews. Since it was 5 reviews, and not just 1, I wrote this chapter early for you. But I am asking you this, because I know it does not take very long. Please review when you get to the end of the chapter. It means a lot to an author, and boosts my confidence that I am doing a good job writing this story. **

**Thank You,**

**ChocolaTTelover.**

**DISCLAIMER: AS ALWAYS, HARRY POTTER, HARRY'S SONS, HARRY'S SONS FRIENDS….WELL, YOU GET THE DRIFT, THEY ALL BELONG TO JK. ROWLING :D**

**Choices Too Be Made**

Albus didn't 'know how long he stood hovering over Scorpius; only that Madam Pomfrey had already come back three times to check up on him. According to frequent visitors, Madam Pomfrey generally checked the patients once every hour depending on her sleeping patterns. Tonight it seemed, as if her sleep was fine, because she showed up quite precisely on the hour every hour. He had been there, watching Scorpius for over three hours.

Slowly, Scorpius was beginning to look a little better, his chapped and torn lips were mended, and his black eyes slowly fading. His ribs must've still been broken, because even in sleep, Scorpius clutched at it, as if in pain.

Albus lost count how many times the guilt roared through his heart. This was his best friend. He gritted his teeth together as a small voice reminded him again, how Scorpius, was definitely not his best friend anymore, more like his new sworn enemy.

When Madam Pomfrey stopped by the next two times, his eyes began to drift, but he was adamant, he didn't want anyone to hurt Scorpius, he had already gone and fucked up, and he would be the last one. By the third time she stopped by, he was sitting on the floor, near Scorpius' bed, his hand halfheartedly holding onto the post. He missed the fourth time she came.

**Line Break (again I'd really appreciate if someone told me how to make these…)**

A light was flashed into his eyes, and he blearily swatted at it, hoping it would move away. It didn't. If anything it got stronger, the longer he stayed put. Putting a hand up to shield his eyes, he opened his eyes and found himself in the hospital wing.

His heart jumped in his throat as he heard footsteps approach. In a millisecond, his eyes had gone over his body and he realized how revealed he was, his invisibility cloak only partially covering his sprawled out form.

Quickly, He cloaked himself, and jumped to his feet, yelping as he did so. Stars flashed before his eyes, as he gripped his back tightly with his hand. The pain kept coming, but he bit his lip hard to prevent his anguished howls, which was a good thing as Madam Pomfrey arrived on the other side of the curtain, not paces from where he was now standing. She looked around suspiciously, but seeing no one, continued onto Scorpius' bed.

Albus waited on the other side of Scorpius' hospital bed, waiting for a sign that the pale blond boy was still alive and well. When a moan fell from Scorpius' lips, he knew he was alright, and his heart sung with happiness.

A sudden movement at the door had his head jerking up in surprise, and he was not the only one. Three pairs of eyes watched, as Spike Shadow walked into the hospital wing, looking disheveled, and yet ready to face the day. He was wearing a black pair of jeans, not totally fitted, but it rested nicely on the man's legs, and his tee shirt was mostly blocked from the Slytherin robes he had donned.

He watched from the sidelines, and frowned as he watched his former friends eyes light up at the sight of the other boy. Whether it was from delight, or surprise he couldn't tell. But the Malfoy heir was smiling at his visitor, Albus' hands clenched as he watched.

Madam Pomfrey's lips pursed, but her eyes were twinkling nonetheless.

"You brought the young Malfoy in last night, did you not?" She asked him, perhaps to make sure. The Shadow boy nodded his head but kept his eyes on Scorpius. Albus brought his eyes back and forth between the other two boys. He couldn't understand why Scorpius looked happy. It was just another guy for fucks sake.

He wasn't prepared for what happened next, but his invisibility cloak prevented him from stepping in.

"What is your name, boy?" Madam Pomfrey asked, directing her question to Shadow.

"Spike Shadow," he replied, his voice clear and calm.

"Well, Mr. Shadow, since you're here, would you be so kind as to hold Mr. Malfoy's head up, so I can give him his potion for the day?"

The look on Shadow's face couldn't have been more obvious. He was nervous, but intrigued all the same. What was his relationship to Scorpius anyway? Albus watched in horror as Shadow slowly made his way to where Albus was standing. Not having any other choice, Albus retreated and watched with growing regret as Shadow gently lifted Scorpius' head high enough for Madam Pomfrey to pour the potion into his mouth without it spilling.

Albus watched, his fury building, as he spotted Shadow's thumb caressing Scorpius' neck surreptitiously. It would have been a nice gesture, except for two things, Scorpius was very obviously enjoying it, and it wasn't Albus who's hands were calming Scorpius, but another's.

An angry hiss of pain escaped his lips, and he looked down at his hands and noticed blood forming on both his palms, in the shape of fingernails. He looked up abruptly and saw that Scorpius was looking right at him. For a moment, he stared right back, and then remembered it was impossible for Scorpius to have seen him.

Even so, he waited with bated breath until the moment Scorpius would look away from him. He never did. Albus began to grow anxious, even as Madam Pomfrey moved away; Scorpius still did not look away. When the Shadow boy turned his way as well, he knew he was in trouble.

"What you lookin' at mate?" He asked Scorpius curiously, obviously seeing as much as Scorpius, which came down to absolutely nothing.

"Oh, nothing," Scorpius said in an offhand tone, "Just something that sounded strangely familiar."

Shadow boy nodded, but didn't look convinced. "There's nothing there, you know…" he finally said, his voice uncertain. Scorpius had obviously hit his head quite hard.

Scorpius shrugged, and didn't give another attempt to sound convincing. "Yep, whatever…Shouldn't you be going down to the Great Hall for breakfast already?" he asked gently, but almost forceful, as if he wanted Shadow to leave.

If Spike knew he was being pushed out, he gave no indication. Softly, he gave Scorpius a kiss on the forehead, "I'll see you later, Scorp, feel better mate." Scorpius had the decency to blush, and nodding his head, he closed his eyes and leaned more deeply into the pillow.

By now, Albus was seething mad. _Scorp? He was on nickname basis…that bloody fucking BASTARD!_ The blood in his palms had grown, and was nearly a puddle in his clenched fist.

Double checking to make sure Scorpius' eyes were shut, he grabbed a nearby towel off the nightstand, and dried his hands of the blood. His fingers were mostly clean, and he was glad for that. He neared Scorpius' form, and saw even breathing. He must've been tired.

Albus relaxed slightly, and exhaled, his warm breath drifting across Scorpius' sleeping face. For a second, he thought he saw Scorpius' pulse jump, as if Scorpius knew Albus was standing there, but he was sleeping, so Albus just deduced it was only him.

For a full ten minutes, Albus just looked, thought, and wondered. Here was Scorpius Malfoy, they had somehow made a camaraderie, and from that they became best friends. It all happened very fast, but Albus wasn't bothered. Now however, things were different. He knew within his heart, that Scorpius now considered him his enemy.

Albus sighed, and stared at Scorpius' complacent and beautiful face. His breathing was still even, and by now, Albus was convinced Scorpius wouldn't hear anything that he would say.

He leaned closer, almost by Scorpius' ear, and murmured, "I'm sorry." There was so much more he wanted to say but he didn't know how. He wasn't sure anymore how he would act around his former friend, whether if another opportunity to beat him up would arise, if he would take it. He hoped he wasn't homophobic, but the way he was spurred into action last night, he wasn't sure. Gay things did bother him, but to such a frightening extent?

A spare lock of Scorpius' hair fell into the latter's face. Without really thinking about it, he brushed it to the side. Spaced out, he didn't realize Scorpius' breath hitch, nor his lips tremble.

Not having anything else to say, he stood up, and quietly made his away from the bed. His grip on the towel lessened, and he unclenched his fists. So spaced out was he, that he didn't notice the two drops of blood that fell as he made his way out of the Hospital Wing.

**Line Break**

Scorpius waited until he was sure Albus had left, and then opened his eyes. They were wide, he had heard everything Albus had said, he thought he'd heard Albus gasp when Spike had been with him, and now he was almost certain. Looking over his bed frame and onto the floor he saw the two drops of blood Albus had left behind. And then he was positive. Not knowing what to feel about it, a tear dropped from his eyes, and then another.

Scorpius flopped his body tiredly back onto the soft pillows. He tried forcing his body to sleep again, but it was useless. The two words Albus murmured repeating itself constantly in his brain over and over. _I'm sorry. _Sorry was just a word. It didn't mean anything. Especially coming from Albus.

It did sound genuine though. Scorpius sighed, he would see for himself. Albus had time to prove himself, and if he did, then he would learn to forgive him. Perhaps, even like him again. For now though…Spike seemed to be acting interestingly. Straight my arse. Scorpius chuckled, and then, finally drifted off into a tired sleep, feeling, as if he hadn't slept most of the night.

**Line Break**

Albus didn't come to visit him again. Scorpius had been there for an entire week. Spike though…Scorpius smirked as he lay reclined on his back reading the latest daily prophet. Spike had come every day. Spike seemed to have taken a strange and protective liking of him. He didn't mind, at least he had company. His heart however, thought otherwise. He missed Albus, and he hated admitting it. The twat deserved a good punch in the face, that he wouldn't deny. But it was _Albus_ for Merlin's sake! The guy was a doll…._was being the main point here…_his mind argued with him.._now he was just a mindless git._

He was being released today, and Spike had yet to come. Scorpius wasn't worried though, he always came, without fail. It was like the roles had reversed, Spike had become a sweetheart, and Albus the evil minion. _We'll see what happens thought, I said I'd give him a chance…let's see what he does with it._

He had barely finished the thought, when Spike entered the Hospital Wing. He looked the same as usual, wearing a nice pair of jeans, a tee shirt, and his Slytherin Robes. He was quite attractive, but his addiction was still Albus, that boy was beautiful, no matter that he had become a heartless bully overnight.

Spike never really said anything, he would just sit next to Scorpius while the latter would enjoy reading or doing something else, and that was how Scorpius preferred it. Today though, Spike seemed to have something on his mind. Scorpius sighed. He knew what was coming, and he prepared himself to play dumb.

"Err, Scorp mate?" Spike started tentatively.

"Hmmmm," Scorpius replied, pretending to read the middle of the daily prophet, although he had already finished it cover to cover.

Scorpius expected him to beat around the bush, like he had the first time he had asked, the day after Scorpius had been admitted. But he was surprised, and almost lost his cool, when he just came out with it.

"Who hurt you, Scorpius?" he asked brusquely, as if having practiced saying it in his mind, and only now just managed to blurt it out.

"I-err-_excuse me?"_ Scorpius finally gasped out, his calm exterior broken.

"I said," Spike retorted evenly and slowly, "who. hurt. you." He annunciated each word like one sentence, and Scorpius couldn't act as if he hadn't heard this time.

_Albus, and his friends.. _"I…I don't know..they got me from behind, and…" he trailed off at the look on Spike's face. It was venomous, and filled with wrath.  
"Right, Scorpius." Spike finally said, and before he could utter another word, Madam Pomfrey walked in, interrupting the two boys.

"Mr. Malfoy?" She said, addressing her clipboard.

"Mmmm?" Scorpius mumbled, not in the mood of anymore conversation.

"You are free to go, and I should hope I don't see you again," Her voice was cross, but her eyes gentle, like a grandmother observing their grandchild, and hoping for the best.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey, I shall be wary of dark corridors in the future." He flashed her a quick smirk, his eyes shining, and Madam Pomfrey chuckled while she watched the two men leave the room together.

"So," Spike murmured, once they were away from the Hospital Wing, "back to the dorms, yeah?"

"Yeah, sounds good,"

_**Line Break**_

_Albus sat in the Common Room in front of the roaring fireplace. Although most of the Slytherin house was currently sitting there in the Common Room with him, it was very quiet. Students murmuring amongst themselves, some doing homework, and others playing wizards chess, or exploding snap. If he was a Ravenclaw, this must have been what it would feel like every day. The quiet wasn't normal. It was so quiet, you could probably hear conversation outside of the dungeon doors, if someone were to have one. _

_As if Albus' thoughts could be heard throughout the room, Albus' friend Nicholas Boot spoke up. Alex Creevy, who was sitting right next to them, perked up his ears, waiting for the bomb to explode. The two of them were the only ones in all of Slytherin who knew what had occurred to Scorpius, besides himself. According to what Scorpius told Madam Pomfrey, he didn't know either. Albus knew this was a lie, since Scorpius had pleaded with him, so why Scorpius was hiding the truth, he didn't know. _

Nicholas' voice carried, and it seemed as if the entire Common Room quieted even more to listen.

"I heard the fag is coming back tonight, Potter." Boot jeered.

"Shut it moron!" Albus hissed, although people were already beginning to whisper. But Nicholas didn't pay him any attention, he seemed to like his audience better. He stood up, and all heads turned to him.

"Who hates queers?" He shouted to the eagerly listening crowd.

There was a loud cheer, and everyone began shouting at once. Albus, who had enough yanked Nicholas by the sleeve and pushed him down on the couch. The evil look in the latter's eyes made Albus realize this was a lost cause.

"What, Potter, you a ponce yourself? Do you dream of sucking Malfoy's dick? He's a fuckin queer, he should die!"

Albus paled, no, he was not gay, he hated everything gay. And then he remembered his dream, something about Scorpius, and Lotus…he would have to fetch that memory, see what it was. With a quivering voice, he replied, "No, I am definitely not a queer."

Nicholas nodded his head in agreement, and then said harshly, "So, shut up, and let me have my moment of glory here, yeah?"

Albus nodded numbly, and sat back into the couch, his ears pounding. Whatever his views on gay people, death wasn't one of them. Yes, a beat up here and there…but death? No, that wouldn't do. But Albus didn't stop Nicholas. He knew it would only get worse, most people didn't know it was Scorpius who was returning, so maybe it would still be alright. His thoughts were disturbed when suddenly a small voice from the center of the crowd spoke up. It was a younger student, and for some reason, everyone lowered their voice to see what would be said.

"Who….who's coming back tonight?" The young boy asked.

Albus couldn't say for sure, but he thought Nicholas' face turned menacing at the question.

"Malfoy…Scorpius Malfoy."

**Line Break**

Spike Shadow strolled quietly back to the Dungeons with Scorpius. He had a lot on his mind, most of which, who had really beaten Scorpius to a pulp. He wasn't in a big rush, and he noticed, neither was Scorpius. Did that mean, whoever had beaten him up was someone from their very own Slytherin house? It made sense, as Slytherin's had a tendency to follow the rule "Every man for himself"

He also wondered how anyone had even found out, he never told anyone, and he assumed, neither had Scorpius. Wondering if he was correct, he phrased his question outloud. In an offhand manner he murmured, "How did anyone find out about us anyway?"

Scorpius shrugged, and went, if possible, deeper into his shell that he had concocted ever since they had left the hospital.

They passed the kitchens, and knowing Scorpius didn't care much for the Hospital wing, slowed down.

"Care for a bite?" he asked softly, and for the first time that night, Scorpius smiled.

Spike tickled the pear which giggled, and then the door swung open, revealing a horde of house elves, seemingly ready to serve the two boys that had just walked in.

"Mr. Malfoy sir, and?" A small female house elf squeaked, as she escorted them to a table where immediately, cake, cookies, tea, and pumpkin juice arrived from a fellow of other house elves who seemed pleased at providing them with edibles.

"Mr. Shadow?" Spike replied uncertainly, but grinned at Scorpius' continuous smile, seemed like food made the other Slytherin happy. He would have to keep that in mind.

Soon, they were laden with heaping fills of fried chicken, mashed potatoes with fried onions, salad, ketchup, and butterbeer. Where the house elves got off giving them butterbeer, he didn't know, but he sure wasn't complaining.

"So, our first date, huh?" Spike chortled out, looking up at Scorpius through his long black lashes.

Scorpius choked on the butterbeer he was drinking. "Date? What happened to you being straight and experimenting?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

Spike waved a hand in midair, as if to say, oh that? That was nothing. But he only smiled in response.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, and put down his butterbeer. "We're not dating, Spike." He replied firmly, but gently, not saying anything further.

Spike gave no indication that Scorpius' words had hurt him, but then, some things he would never know.

Scorpius was no longer smiling; instead, he had a pained look on his face, one that Spike couldn't understand. What was wrong?

He led the younger boy out of kitchens, once they both had stopped eating. Scorpius still hadn't said a word, and from experience, Spike knew he wouldn't be saying anything for a good long while. Sighing, he and Scorpius walked the rest of the way to the dormitories.

**Line Break**

Scorpius walked quietly down the corridor with Spike at his side. The older Slytherin seemed to know he wanted some silence, and was grateful he made no move to make conversation. Out of the corner of his eye, he looked over at Spike. The man had a serene and calm look about him, and Scorpius couldn't help but wonder what had changed in the man. When they had first met, he was a demanding prick, now he thought they were dating? It made no sense. Was it because he had helped Scorpius when he was in peril, and in the need of a savior? It was just his luck that it was Spike that found him, and not say a girl. Not that it would matter, as he was gay. But, now he had a boy here, who seemed to have acquired some sort of feelings for him.

Scorpius' mind slowly drifted to Albus, the Albus of before, the one who was his friend, and laughed with him. He missed that Albus a lot, and he didn't know if he would ever get him back. He spaced out, and imagined how Albus had looked, naked, in the prefects bath with him, the feeling of Albus' lips as he had kissed him chastely when he was sleeping. It was warm and soft, and Scorpius felt his fingers go to his lips as he remembered this. His dick seemed to remember this as well, and twitched painfully within his now tight trousers. He palmed at it subconsciously, and seemed to forget that Spike was walking right beside him.

When he looked up, he saw Spike giving his erection a hungry look, and for a moment, thought he would comment, but like the gentleman he had become, he looked away and said nothing.

Scorpius couldn't help but roll his eyes for a second time, at Spike's strange antics. Feeling uncertain, he looked toward Spike again, and finally mouthed his thoughts.

"Err…do you want to help me out with this?" he murmured, stopping a couple of feet away from the Common Room, feeling stupid as Spike gave him a curious stare.

"I thought _you_ were _my _sex slave, Malfoy," he replied, but with no bite.

Scorpius paled, and edged away from the elder boy, who immediately said, "I was kidding, mate, relax!" in a very strangled voice.

Sighing, Scorpius stayed where he was, until Spike took him gently by the hand, and steered him into a corridor away from the general public. For a moment, he panicked, as memories of what Albus had done, surfaced into his mind, and his breath hitched.

"Alright?" Spike questioned, looking at the Malfoy heir with some concern.

"I-it just reminds me of the night I was attacked," he responded softly. "It was closed off like this, and they came at me..and I-I don't know…" he stumbled on his words, and flushed an angry red color at his embarrassment.

"It's alright, Scorp, I won't hurt you, and I'll protect you. Now..do…do you want me to help you with.." he pointed in the general direction of Scorpius' aching erection, and the latter nodded.

Scorpius watched, as Spike neared him with a look of lust, and something else on his face, but seeing no intention of harm in Spike's demeanor and profile, he relaxed slowly, as Spike embraced him.

Scorpius put his arms around Spike's neck, and then Spike's lips were on his, cool, and gentle.

It started off slow, and calm, just lips on lips, and then Spike slid his tongue over Scorpius' lip requesting entrance, which Scorpius granted. Arms and limbs became one after that, tongues battling for dominance, searching the other out, and learning the territory.

Spike then lowered his lips and nibbled on Scorpius' neck, licking and biting, just beneath his collar. Scorpius moaned and ground his hip into Spike's in a needy fashion. Spike pushed his own erection back at Scorpius, and together they rubbed each other while Spike kissed Scorpius' skin, and rubbed his arms all over the younger man's body.

Scorpius made another unrecognizable noise, and grabbed at Spike's clothes, pushing them off his shoulders.

"Now yours." Spike gasped out, and Scorpius shed of his shirt, rubbing his now naked torso against Spike's very firm, toned chest. They both moaned out again, their arousals high and strong.

Scorpius grabbed Spike's lips, and again, the battle for upper hand went on, as each boy ground at each other, while feeling the bodies rub against one another in a meticulous fashion.

"Pants!" Scorpius grunted, and he grabbed at Spike's belt, while the latter grabbed at his own. Underwear followed, and for a moment, both stared at each other, taking in their naked form.

Spike grabbed at Scorpius' dripping man hood, and rubbed it softly, the younger boy arching into his fist, moaning loudly, for all to hear. He took the other boys lips in his again, and continued rubbing Scorpius until the latter's harsh breathing, prevented them from kissing further.

Scorpius felt his knees tremble and almost fell to the floor, the pleasure so intense. "I think I'm gonna…." He started, but Spike immediately took his fist away, Scorpius whimpering at the loss.

"Come, now, Scorp. Lie down, I'll finish the job there…" Spike whispered out, his own erection begging for attention.

The two of them got onto the cold stone floor, but their bodies were so heated, neither of them took notice.

Spike lowered his head, and put his lips tenderly around the throbbing cock, licking the precum away before lowering his head, and taking in Scorpius fully. Scorpius arched into his mouth, and unintelligibly moaned something that sounded like ungh…

While Spike bobbed his head up and down, he reached for his own erection and began providing himself ministrations. Even through his pleasured haze, Scorpius noticed, and grabbed onto Spike's arousal, taking over, and rubbed him up and down, while Spike sucked, licked and nibbled at his own erect dick.

"Oh God!" Scorpius screamed suddenly, "Spike..I'm gonna…ungh!"

Spike felt the yonger boys, cock pulse and said softly, "cum for me, baby…" and then Scorpius exploded into his mouth, his eyes closed, and his body spent. His hand gently moving up and down Spike's pulsing cock, waiting for him to cum as well, but watching Scorpius cum for him was so erotic, he came not moments later, and lied down on the floor taking Scorpius into his arms, murmuring into his ear, "How was that, Scorp?" he asked gently.

"So fuckin good…" was the response.

Spike smiled, happy he was able to cheer the Malfoy heir up, and then waited quietly by the latter's side, patiently waiting for him to catch his bearings. Everything would be alright now.

**Line Break**

The Common Room had broken out into a chaos, once the name of the "fag" had gotten out. No one had expected Scorpius Malfoy to be gay, but now, the entire Slytherin knew, (or most of it, anyway) and Albus knew it was his fault. He was terrified of what would happen when Scorpius would walk through the door.

The door suddenly opened, and a disheveled looking Scorpius walked through, followed by a tousled looking Spike Shadow. They must've done something, because the two of them looked spent and happy. Albus felt his irritation fly up the handle and stared at Scorpius venomously. So, he was with Spike now? Is that how it was gonna be? Albus leaves the picture, and whoosh, in comes Spike. He thought not. He stood up, ready to confront Scorpius, and yell at him for being a stupid arse bandit. But Nicholas Boot beat him too it.

"Aha!" he yelled joyously, and the Common Room abruptly turned silent, all eyes turned to either Nicholas or Scorpius.

"The Cock sucker is here!" and then, all the joy went out of his voice, as he menacingly stepped off the table, and moved towards Scorpius. Spike immediately stood in front of him, and held his arms up, as if to protect the smaller boy behind him.

The rage intensified within Albus, and he knew then that he wouldn't stick up for Scorpius. Not this time. The feeling in his heart, whatever it was, was too strong.

Scorpius' eyes widened as he looked around the Common Room and at everyone staring at him with disdainful eyes. Whispers of 'Shirt Lifter, Queer, Fag,' and other embarrassing things swept through the room, and Scorpius had to try very hard to pretend this didn't bother him. He didn't deny anything however, and just looked away from everyone, thankful, that he had walked into the Common Room separate from Spike, and that they were not holding hands. Not that they would have anyway…but yeah.

A resounding smack, and sudden pain in his face caused him to jump out of his reverie. It was the same kid that had beat him up a week ago, and he seemed to have come in for another round. Scorpius did not look for the second boy, nor did he try and seek out Albus, he knew deep down, that Albus would not come to his rescue.

Refusing to say anything, he looked resolutely away from the boy who was standing in front of him, trying to get his attention with rude comments. His straying eyes, however, managed to find Albus standing not far from where he was, and the look in Albus' eyes, one of defiance, and uncertainty was enough to make Scorpius break.

He knew that Albus wouldn't come through, he was a Potter, Potter's never cared about anything, other than themselves, just like his father had rightfully explained. Spike had punched the boy in front of him, but he was back up in an instant, laughing his head off, as if this whole thing was funny. Why was he only being targeted, Spike was also …gay…at least, that's what it looked like to him.

A tear had trickled down his eye, and he didn't swipe it away, he feared that he would be caught and would be laughed at for being a poof and a baby. Scorpius kept his eyes downcast, and away from everyone else. Spike was still trying to put the attention on him, and Scorpius took this opportunity to move stealthily away.

Albus was the one who stopped him. "Going somewhere?" he asked spitefully, the anger and disdain coursing obviously through his voice. Scorpius flinched, but kept moving, away from the other boys, and away from Albus., he needed nobody.

Albus didn't let him go. He followed him on the stairs to the dorms, and then when the two of them were alone, Scorpius was pushed into the wall, Albus putting his full body weight on him to keep him in place.

"So, Spike is your boy toy now?" Albus' voice came through to his brain. He hadn't realized Albus had been talking. He had dreamt yet again, of this, Albus pushing him to the wall, and ravaging him with his mouth, and grinding his hips against Scorpius….

Unwillingly, Scorpius felt himself begin to harden, and was mortified by the look of disgust on Albus' face.

"You're disgusting! Why don't you go and whore yourself over to Spike, I'm sure you've already done that, just as I witnessed last week. I'm sure you've moaned his name, as he touched you in places that make you feel special, is that it?" Albus was nearly shouting, and his face came within an inch of Scorpius, "You're a dirty pervert, that's all." Scorpius couldn't take it any longer. The boy from downstairs tormenting him was one thing, he didn't know the bloke from Adam…Albus on the other hand? That hurt each and every time. As fresh tears sprouted on his face, he felt, Albus jerk his knee up, and kick his groin with fervor. He was mad, Scorpius understood that, but the pain was intolerable. Why did Albus feel this way, why did he keep coming back to hurt him?

Albus, deciding to humiliate him further spit into his face, as the other Slytherin went down in a heap. The only sound Scorpius emitted however, was a small yelp. His eyes screwed shut, he gripped his groin in his hand, wishing the pain away. He forced himself to stand, clinging onto the wall for support.

"I thought you're sorry." Scorpius murmured, looking at Albus betrayal written all over his features. "You apologized to me, I heard you…What changed your mind. What made you act like this towards me?" His voice broke, and he saw a brief flash of guilt and regret in Albus' eyes, before they were exchanged with the cold look it had before.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Albus bit out,

"I heard you, Albus, you whispered it into my ear. I thought I was hallucinating, but then I saw droplets of blood fall from midair, as you left the Hospital Wing. I saw you, Albus, Invisible charm or not. I saw you. And you can't deny it." This last bit was a lie, he only saw the blood after he was certain whoever it was had left, but Albus didn't need to know that. The look of shock and fear on Albus' face confirmed it enough for him.

"Fuck you, Malfoy." Albus replied, without looking at Scorpius again, he whirled around and headed for their dorm room. Not that it would prevent anything, as Scorpius was headed their himself. He gave the Golden boy's child a few moments, and then followed him into the room. He had enough of this crap. If people thought he was gay, he would show them gay. He had enough money, all he would do now, was flaunt it.

**Line Break**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. **

**On my profile, I have a poll I want you to check out, it's two questions in one, since you can only ask one poll at once. But one is only a yes or no answer so it shouldn't be too difficult. Please check it out, so I can continue writing things for you. Thank You **


	9. Things Start To Change

Things Start To Change

**DISCLAIMER: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, and all of its characters. End of. **

Albus stared up at the canopy of his four poster bed. His parents would be appalled at his behavior. Not that he wanted to admit it, but he was pretty ashamed of himself as well. The way he reacted towards homosexuality scared him. The idea that he could be gay had passed through his mind, but he threw that option aside. His reaction to gays obviously classifying him as completely straight, right?

The door to their dorm room opened, and through the slit in his curtain, he could see Scorpius, looking downtrodden, and yet; he had this air about him, like he was going to do something. But what, Albus didn't know.

**Line Break**

Scorpius trudged to his bed, and sat down on the edge of it, glancing towards Albus, where he saw the curtains closed. The mysterious change in the latter confused him a great deal. But he wasn't going to complain, if the man had problems with him being gay, then so be it… he was going to be flamboyant , and to the highest degree. Opening a muggle magazine he had, he slowly began to peruse the pages with an eager determination. Upon finding a couple of things he liked, he quickly wrote the numbers down, and then put the letter down for tomorrow, where he would send the letter and money to his house elf. Sparky would take care of everything. All he had to do now was wait.

**Line Break**

Scorpius was sitting in the Great Hall, eating his bread and marmalade, when the flurry of owls indicated the daily mail. Every day, for the past week he looked up hoping to see his brown tawny owl flying towards him. And every day he was disappointed. Until today, today, with a jump of his heart, he saw his tawny fly towards him with a very large box. Accompanying him, was a strange owl he had never seen before. Most likely, the box was too heavy for just one owl, and his poor tawny needed assistance…

It made sense, in a way, he nearly ordered a whole new wardrobe. Plus some side things, that would finish the look. He knew his parents were clueless, he gave specific instructions to Sparky not to breathe a word, and knew Sparky would oblige him.

The package landed next to him, and spilled his pumkin juice on his favorite jeans. He scowled, but then immediately brightened, at the prospect of what was in the box. Surreptitiously, he looked around, most of the Great Hall was looking at him, staring at the big box. He smirked and turned back to his glorious crate.

His eyes met Albus' for a moment, the latter's eyes were still cold as steel, but the curiosity and suspicion lingered. Scorpius ignored him, and quickly ran out of the great hall, a smile lighting up his face.

**Line Break**

It didn't take Scorpius long to get to the bathroom in the Slytherin Rooms, dragging his big parcel with him. Andromeda greeted him kindly, commenting on the big box.

"Scorpius? What is that?" She remarked, upon his tearing open the wrapping paper.

"My new attire, that's what." He responded in kind, not glancing at the mirror, his eyes riveted to his brand new clothes. He was very excited. Andromeda waited patiently for him to say something, but he said nothing, and shuffled through the contents. He wanted to look grand in whatever he decided to wear. He spotted a pair of very light blue jeans that were almost white, with black lining on it. It was very handsome. He took it out and admired it against himself, looking at the mirror, as if waiting for a comment.

"Those look..er small…" Andromeda finally deduced quietly, her voice suggesting wonder and curiosity.

"I'm aware, Andromeda," Scorpius replied, his voice laced with glee. "I'm going to give Hogwarts a run for their money. The boys of Hogwarts want to mock me, and beat me for who I am, let them; I'm going to look beautiful while they do."

Scorpius quieted, as his eyes rounded on a black cotton tee shirt, long sleeved, and a long array of buttons down the chest, that he could keep open or closed. Knowing himself, he would keep it open. Deciding this is what he'd wear, he took it out, and placed it on the counter.

He glanced at himself in the mirror once more, and contemplated one more thing. Deciding, he opened the bundle of items, and surfed through it, muttering an 'Aha!' when he found it.

"Makeup?" Andromeda screeched whether from excitement, or horror Scorpius couldn't tell. He shrugged his shoulders and put down his new makeup bag next to his clothes.

"Oh, my dear _Merlin!" _Andromeda gushed excitedly. "You are going to look _GORGEOUS!" _Scorpius chuckled, and closed the parcel of clothes, so it shouldn't get ruined.

"I am going to get dressed now," Scorpius murmured, turning to look himself full in the mirror. "Don't look."

Andromeda snorted, and didn't reply.

He stripped off his old top casually, throwing it to the floor, where he was going, he wouldn't be needing it anymore.

"Mmmm!" Andromeda whispered suggestively, giggling quietly to herself.

"Andromeda!" Scorpius groaned, "I said don't look!" Andromeda continued giggling, and Scorpius sighed, and turned resolutely away from the mirror, he could check himself out when he was dressed. He opened his belt, and stripped off his once favorite jeans, and let it fall to the floor as well.

He was about to put on his new clothes, and then decided a shower was called for. Quickly, he rinsed himself off, and washed his hair. Once he smelled perfectly to his liking, he toweled himself off, and exited the shower, a droplet falling to his shoulder every so often.

With a fervor he didn't know he possessed, he pulled on his new tee shirt, and nearly ripped it over his head. It fit him just like he hoped. It was fitted, to the point where, Scorpius was able to see his firm pecs just below the surface, enough to pique the curiosity. He smiled this was great. He _adored_ being gay! He would _show _Albus.

His new jeans came next. He slipped this on a little more carefully. The fit was a lot more snug. It fit him like a second skin. But he felt comfortable. This was him, the new him.

Finally, he put on a belt, it was black with some silver adornments. It was sexy, and subtle at the same time, he put it through the belt holes and grinned at the look. He was fuckin hot. He wasn't shallow, not really, but even he himself would admit that.

He turned around, and faced Andromeda, who gasped.

"Scorpius! You look….dashing!"

Scorpius nodded his thanks, and looked back into the mirror suddenly unsure.

He opened his makeup bag, and took out the eyeliner he had purchased. With delicate care, he applied the eyeliner, he wasn't sure how this worked, but he knew the general idea.

Scorpius was shocked once he was done applying the eyeliner. He hadn't smudged once. Thrilled, he grabbed his mascara and with the same care applied it to his blonde eyelashes.

With a final glance at the mirror, and Andromeda singing his praise, he looked at his hair, which was flat, though gleaming. Resolutely, he pointed his wand to his hair and trimmed it**

Andromeda kept on squealing, and gushing praises. He took out his last item. Gel. With the gel, he spiked his hair, it was shorter now, and the spikes suited him.

He was finally done with his makeover. He didn't recognize himself. The boy looking back at him looked confident, sexy, prepared, all the things he wasn't. But this change was official, and he was ready to face it.

**Line Break**

Albus watched as Scorpius left the Great Hall, carrying his big lump of a package with him. He wanted to think that it was nothing suspicious, but the smug look on Scorpius' face told him otherwise. Quietly, trying to be discreet as possible, he followed Scorpius out of the Great Hall.

From a safe distance, he watched Scorpius saunter down into the dungeons. Figuring he must be going to their Common Room, he waited an extra minute, before slipping quietly to the entrance of the dungeons.

All was quiet. Not bothering to keep silent any longer, he sprinted the rest of the way to the Slytherin Common Room. Upon entering, he vaguely heard noises come from the Dormitory bathrooms. He heard Andromeda giggling, and saying some unintelligible things. Scorpius must have been doing something in the bathroom. He tiptoed to the Dorm Room, and quickly donned his invisibility cloak. What could have been so important that Scorpius had to run out of the Great Hall like that? He shrugged, and waited patiently. What felt like forever, but must'be been only ten minutes or so, the noises in the bathroom quieted. This made Albus perk up, and he waited eagerly for something to happen.

He could never have been prepared for what his eyes encountered next. Scorpius. Or what used to be Scorpius, emerging from the bathroom, his eyes lit up, his smile dazzling his face, like it had never been brightened before.

He wanted to mock, and laugh, and point. But all he could do was stare. Scorpius looked godly. With his heart in his mouth, he continued ogling Scorpius, who was none the wiser. It felt wrong, watching him like this, but no matter how hard he tried to look away, to close his eyes, and think about something else, he couldn't. Scorpius was a vision, and it was hard to clear it from his now paralyzed mind.

Scorpius, it seemed, was in no rush. He slowly went to his wardrobe, and started hanging up his new things. But Albus only had eyes for Scorpius himself, the way the clothes hugged his body like a second skin, literally left no room for the imagination.

When he felt his dick begin to harden, he stiffened. This was _NOT_ happening. Scorpius was evil, he was gay, and Albus most certainly was not. Quickly, he shifted the thought aside, it didn't matter if the sight of Scorpius brought a reaction to his manhood, only that, it was natural, the man was, after all, quite handsome. He was certain all the girls and guys would think this way, not just him. Scorpius was the one who had changed, not him.

Suddenly, Scorpius turned to him, looking at the exact spot where he was sitting quietly on his bed.

"Albus," Scorpius murmured, but said nothing more.

Albus shivered, wondering if Scorpius had some kind of extra magical ability he knew nothing about, and could see through invisibility cloaks. But not knowing if this was the case, he remained quiet.

"Albus," Scorpius said again, edging closer, and sat down on the bed, staring at the empty space before him.

"I will show you, Albus. I will show you." His voice had turned bitter, and with that, Albus watched as Scorpius clenched his hands together, jumped off the bed and left the Dormitory, not glancing back.

Albus let out a breath he did not realize he was holding. This was bad. Very bad.

**Line Break**

Scorpius wasn't sure how he wanted to show off his new look to Hogwarts, only that it had to be monumental. _Everyone_ had to be there. He didn't care about the teasing, beating, or anything else. He was the New Scorpius, and no one else had another say in the matter. His parents still knew nothing about this, and he knew now was not the right time to tell them. Eventually he would, he would explain his new desire in men, and they would just have to accept it.

He decided on Lunchtime, most everyone had already left the Great Hall, and were streaming around, heading to their various classes. Scorpius joined the crowd, remaining as inconspicuous as possible, not that it was too hard; no one generally looked away from their friends anyway.

Reaching the library, he sat down in the back where no one would try too hard to find him. Taking an old book from the shelf Scorpius quietly immersed himself willing the time to pass.

**Line Break**

Scorpius wasn't at lunch. Not that Albus cared, he was only curious where the other man had gone, and what he was up to. He went back to his mostly uneaten food and twirled his fork around the noodles, trying to build up an appetite. It wasn't working, his stomach kept clenching nervously, and his heart beating a couple times quicker than normal.

Suddenly, a hush caused him to look up, there stood Scorpius, at the entrance of the Great Hall looking fabulous. He looked over at his fellow mates, noticing their gaping, but perhaps for a different reason most were sneering, and had looks of disgust on their faces.

His eyes moved and locked with Spike Shadow. Spike's eyes were wide, and filled with lust. Albus shuddered, a surge of jealousy filling him to the point where he felt like he would vomit. And suddenly, it wasn't just a notion, he felt bile coming up, and knew he wouldn't be able to hold it down. Albus jumped from his seat, and literally flew out of the Great Hall, passing numerous girls, who looked like they were swooning. He rolled his eyes, and gripped his stomach with his hand, vomiting wasn't amongst his favorite things to do. He reached the entrance, and for a moment, time stopped. His gaze locked with Scorpius, like it had just moments previously with Spike, but this look was different.

The look was filled with everything Scorpius would never tell him, love, hate, determination, and defensive. The moment passed, and Scorpius opened his mouth, and leaned into Albus, so he could whisper softly, so no one else would hear. "I will show you, Potter." He said, repeating the words from the dorm room, but his eyes were cold, and his voice icy, nothing like the sound that he emitted in the bedroom, where he sounded more uncertain, and unsure.

The bile had reached his throat, and with a groan, he covered his mouth and ignoring Scorpius, ran past him, and into the bathrooms that were thankfully close the Great Hall. He bent to his knees, and the vomit came roiling, not stopping. He shivered, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Scorpius had just done the unthinkable.

Albus was certain there were more gay boys in the school, but none had ever done this, flaunted their sexuality for everyone to see. None of them had ever been so blunt with the outcome. None had ever outed themselves.

But the thing that frightened Albus the most, was the fact that no matter how much he wanted to hate Scorpius' new look, he couldn't. Scorpius was a sight never to look away from. Once again, Albus vaguely remembered the dream he had a couple of weeks prior. He had bottled that memory, not wanting to remember whatever the contents were. He didn't want to remember, as obviously it was something terrible. But he knew his time was up, perhaps that dream held the answers to his questions. Perhaps not, but he was going to check it, even if it was the last thing he would do.

**Line Break**

**A/N: hey guys! Another chapter completed, I am so terribly sorry for not completing this sooner, I am still sick, and on Sunday, when I would usually have written most of this chapter, I ended up sleeping for the majority of the day, trying to get rid of whatever ails me. (it hasn't helped) **

**I would like to thank everyone for their reviews, I got 10! I have never received that many for one chapter, I have also found a beta, who I will hopefully begin using from chapter 10 and on, I wanted to get this chapter out to you guys already, so I didn't send it in for this chapter. **

**For those of you who have been reviewing more than just one chapter, I tip my hat to you, its nice seeing people come back to give their feedback, and I appreciate it to the highest degree. **

**One more thing, so you guys shouldn't get bored, (well two more things) It has been requested of me to write a story, (short one, obviously) about the life of my friend, I agreed, and I will put it up on fanfiction, I'm not sure what category it will be under, as it obviously isn't gonna be harry potter or merlin, but perhaps poetry, or journal, I don't know what other categories there are. But I just wanted to alert you guys, for those who like my writing style, and would like to read a random heterosexual love story. I will be posting it regardless, so if you want to check it out, be my guest. It will be up sometime this week, but not sure when. **

**Last, but not least, The poll for Merlin and Editing the first couple of chapters for MITTC is still up and awaiting your response, I've gotten 4 votes thus far, but its not enough for me to base my conclusion on. IF you have a moment, please go take a look at it, and vote. Thanks **

**I hope you guys continue to enjoy, and continue reviewing. (and alerting and favoriting?- you guys read the story anyway, why don't you alert more, its fun to see more people like to have my story on story alert :D)**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Albus finally gets the courage to reveal to himself what his dream was about, and regrets it, Scorpius catches him unawares, and does some …things…:D see you next week folks !**


	10. Controlling True Emotion

Controlling Your True Emotions

**Disclaimer: Like always, I do not own Harry Potter. That hasn't changed, nor will it ever.**

**A/N: Hey everyone, I must apologize sincerely for not being able to update every week like I've been doing for some time, holidays are starting tonight, and will be going on for the next week and a half, I may, or may not have time to post another chapter for you, but I know you've been waiting, and I tried really hard to get this out for you today, even though I was swamped with work.**

**Please, give me some nice reviews, so I can feel good about myself :D **

**Thanks to Waldojeffers for telling me how to put in real line breaks…I hope I do them right :D**

* * *

Scorpius' new look had surprisingly turned a new leaf in his popularity. The amount of girls that flocked to him, surmised into numbers of more than fifty. Every day that week, at least ten girls came up to him, and gushed about this that and the other, especially clothes. It made him realize, being gay wasn't all that bad. Not that he really went the way of girls, but the more shopping partners he could garner, and the more fashion tips he could acquire wasn't something worth complaining over.

The most surprising of all was Mckenna. She stuck to him like glue, and anyone who even tried to give him a dirty look, got such a filthy look in return, no one ever did it a second time.

Everything, Scorpius surmised, that night, whilst he lied in bed, was pretty darn perfect. All except for Albus, that is. Albus was an entire different entity, one that he didn't understand. After the last hit in the hall, Albus hadn't tried to hit him again, or beat him up, in fact Albus completely ignored him.

Scorpius wasn't sure he welcomed this change; no matter how much of an arse hole Albus had been, he still missed the physical contact. He missed looking into Albus' eyes, even if they were cold, and unrelenting.

The Slytherin table was full on his end, the non-ending line of girls trying to sit next to him, and some courageous boys too. Scorpius didn't think any of them were gay though, but he couldn't be sure. He took no interest in them however, as he had eyes for only one person, and that person was currently straight, and completely ignoring him.

* * *

It was lunchtime of that same day, that Albus looked at him for the first time in over a week, and the look in his eyes frightened him to a very big degree.

Albus' eyes looked vulnerable, scared, uncertain, and the usual hateful that Albus liked to share just for him. Today, however, it had magnified, Albus had stared straight at him, with a force he wasn't able to comprehend. Something had obviously happened, what, though, he couldn't be sure. But it was something very terrible; why else would Albus spare him a glance, especially such a scary, hateful one?

Scorpius looked away from Albus, his heart trembling. Albus had finally looked at him, yes; but now he regretted his wish for it. His hands shook, and more than one person took notice, McKenna eyed him suspiciously, not having seen such behavior in him for a while, but before she could ask, Scorpius interrupted her with a warning glance. His eyes said very clearly, 'not here'. McKenna nodded covertly, and the two of them quickly hustled out of the Great Hall, Scorpius looking behind him quickly to see if he was followed. When he saw no one running after them, he breathed a sigh of relief, only to come in eye contact again with a certain emerald green-eyed boy, who was staring at him with a hard look, every other emotion, obliterated.

Quickly, Scorpius grabbed onto McKenna's hand, and she led them into a quiet classroom where she eyed him with careful curiosity.

"What's up?" She finally asked, once Scorpius had managed to let go of her fingers.

Scorpius remained quiet for a moment, contemplating his words. McKenna waited patiently, watching Scorpius' body language, but finding nothing revealing there, waited.

"Albus looked at me today." He finally whispered, his body beginning to shake once more.

Scorpius watched McKenna, feeling more open and vulnerable than he would have liked, but waited for her reaction nonetheless. Anyone else would have laughed at him, that he was certain of, but McKenna just kept her eyes focused on a vacant area behind Scorpius and thought.

"What did his body language portray?" She asked inquisitively.

"Like something was revealed to him, and he wasn't prepared to face the consequences." Scorpius muttered in reply.

* * *

Albus watched as Scorpius retreated with his female friend, Spike should have been jealous, but speaking of which, the Shadow Boy was nowhere within his sight of vision. He watched the trembling boy until he was no longer visible, and then he let his head drop to the table, feeling every bit as weary as he did when he watched his dream in the pensieve he found in the staff room. Why such a valuable object was in such an open space was beyond him, but he had the map, and the cloak, so he couldn't really complain.

His dream was revealing in a very detrimental way. In his dream he had like Scorpius, ached for him, kissed him, thought the lad was handsome….And Lotus had warned him that he would be finding a new lover. Was Scorpius his would be "new lover"? he shuddered at the possibility, even though his dick had hardened at the remembrance of the dream. He swatted at his erection under the table, mentally yelling at it. How could Albus jr. think he can just pop up like that whenever he wanted? He couldn't! and that was that. But no matter how much he scolded his dick, it remained upright, saluting him, mocking him.

He sighed, he knew he was straight, knew it without a doubt, but his prick seemed to think otherwise. Scowling he covertly opened his zipper and rubbed at his arousal, trying to calm it.

Lost in thought, Albus didn't hear the arrival of someone who sat down directly next to him, and giggled. A kiss on the cheek, however, startled him out of his reverie, and he yelped, yanking a little harder than he intended.

"Lotus!" he groaned embarrassedly, covering his penis with both of his hands, trying to block it from view.

"Oh, give me a break, Albus," she grinned cheekily at him, and took hold of his long member, and began stroking it herself, continuing with a conversation he hadn't even heard to begin with. He was too busy wondering how no one saw the dirty things the two of them were doing under the table. He tried to contain his blush, and let his mind pay attention to what Lotus was saying.

"…new dresses finally came from my mum, they are so stunning." She gushed, looking over at Albus, waiting for him to say something, a boyfriend should say.

"Oh, err..very nice, Lotus." He commented with as much enthusiasm as he could.

Lotus rolled her eyes, and paused her stroking momentarily, watching Albus carefully, he obviously had something on his mind.

"Pray, tell, what's on your mind, Albus?" She asked him, wondering why his mind wasn't fully with her gushing and gloating about new clothes.

"I, errr…" Albus began cautiously, completely uncertain how he would explain his dream to his _girlfriend._ "I had a dream," he said, finally, checking her expression from beneath his eyelashes. She gave no reaction, just merely waited for him to continue. "It was very strange, err, I was in a meadow, and err, Scorpius Malfoy was there, with a whole bunch of other people, and they were all naked, and I was naked…." He stopped, his face flushing with embarrassment, but Lotus didn't laugh.

"And I came to you, and said you would find a new lover?" Lotus asked, her voice dropping a couple of octaves.

Albus gave no answer, and Lotus seemed to take this as acknowledgement that she was right.

"Shit! Albus! That was supposed to be a stupid dream! But if we both had it…." Her voice trailed off, and her eyes had dropped, sadness entering them.

"I didn't think it was true either, I had the dream sometime a few weeks ago, I didn't like it so I took it out of my mind. I hid the memory in my trunk, and only just took it out today, I put it in a pensieve today, because I was curious why I didn't want to remember it. I finally saw why I hit it, and it bothered me that you would tell me that I should find another lover, and that some other stuff happened, and I don't know."

He was babbling, and he knew it, but he couldn't get the thought of kissing Scorpius Malfoy out of his mind.

* * *

Lotus had been the one to comfort Albus after he freaked out, but Albus couldn't help but worry if things would change now between them. He hoped it wouldn't, and he'd made sure to kiss her thoroughly after, leaving a blushing Lotus behind. But now, while he rested his tired body in the prefects bathtub, his mind had wandered back to Scorpius.

As if Scorpius knew what he had been thinking, the prat had changed into extremely tight clothes, and increased the makeup and spikes that usually donned his being. He had looked…ethereal, godly, and Albus cringed as he remembered how he had reacted. His mouth had dropped open, his cock had twitched, and he felt the blood rushing to his face, as Scorpius met his eye and smirked, a knowing smile lighting his face once he let the smug look leave. Albus had only looked away, running out to the lavatories to relieve himself.

Scorpius' eyes had followed him, and Albus knew that the other man had known exactly what he had done.

But as Albus lay there, relaxing in the tub, he knew, without a doubt that he was completely straight, he nodded to himself, as if trying to convince his heart, and body, but ignored it when they refused to listen.

The fates were not with him that night, and Scorpius Malfoy walked into the prefect's bathroom, his tight clothes sitting wonderfully on his body. Albus had stilled, and balked, not uttering a sound as Scorpius entered, he had yet to realize that he was there, and he wanted it to stay that way. Perhaps, he would have a chance, and not have to witness Scorpius undress, he wouldn't look away, no, that would be a waste of eye candy….

His mind caught up, and he realized what he had just been thinking. _Eye Candy? Am I 12? Merlin! _ Purposefully he turned his head away from Scorpius, and the resulting splash caused his fellow prefect to look straight at him, and then the smug look was back. Albus closed his eyes, and thought of his dream, and how Scorpius had treated him there. With a satisfied smile, Albus pretended not to care, and waited the approximate time it would take for a normal person to turn away from another, and then he opened his eyes once more, only to find Scorpius still staring, his eyes like grey molten lava, directly at him.

* * *

Scorpius watched how Albus was reacting to him, it was as if taking candy from a child, easy, but so cruel. He knew that Albus found him attractive, whether he would admit it or not. But Scorpius wasn't going to make this easy for Albus. He would flaunt his beauty, and make Albus _beg_ for it, and he knew Albus would, he knew exactly what kind of moves to put on him. He watched as Albus shut his eyes, as if that would make him go away. He snickered quietly, and waited for the inevitable moment, when Albus would open them again.

After about thirty seconds, Scorpius watched as Albus opened his eyes, expecting to find Scorpius somewhere else, but as was evident in his wide eyed stare, Albus had not expected him to still be staring, straight at him. Phase one complete.

Pretending to finally avert his gaze, Scorpius began lifting off his tight t-shirt that he had worn specifically to taunt Albus. McKenna had suggested it, and Scorpius readily agreed, "Make him beg for your body, Scorpius, I've seen it, it's worth begging for" Scorpius had grinned and immediately went to change, putting on the tightest clothes he owned.

Now, slowly, and sensually he removed the rest of his t-shirt making sure to flex his abs. He heard a sharp intake of breath, and he knew he was being watched. He glanced at the mirror, admiring his hair, and casually carded his fingers through it. Once his hair was good and messy, he opened his belt, casually, slipping it through the clasp, and let it hang to its sides.

Even slower, he reached for the button of his jeans and let it pop open. It didn't make a sound, and no sound came from the bathtub, he knew however, that he was still being observed. The zipper came next, and with great care he pulled it down, and then slipped the now free pants down his clean, hairless legs. If anyone would have been looking, they would now see a very handsome boy, donned only in an Abercrombie and Fitch pair of tightie whities, with a semi hard erection.

He was doing this for two reasons, one, payback, Albus deserved to suffer, and all the better to do it emotionally, since he knew, punching would only result in him ruining his own beautiful face. He knew he was gorgeous, and he knew Albus thought so as well. This would be perfect. Not only that, but he wanted some pleasure as well, and he knew just how to get it.

He turned away from the mirror, and faced Albus, looking towards his left, pretending, like he had been doing for the past couple of minutes, that he was paying the other boy no mind. But as he slipped his fingers into his underwear, and letting it flop over his now hard dick, he watched once again for Albus' reaction.

With some satisfaction, Scorpius watched Albus gulp, and one hand go to his rock hard arousal. Phase two was now complete.

With practiced ease, he walked into the tub, and faced Albus' flushed face and gaping mouth.

"Hello, Potter." He said smugly.

* * *

**A/N 2: oooohh…cliff hanger…somewhat :p **


	11. Submissively Acquainted

_**I should probably blame my lapse of writing on Tom Felton, I saw him on TV, saw how handsome he was and suddenly got an obsession with reading Harry/Draco stories….do forgive me :p**_

_**Lovely lemons ahead, (somewhat,) I hope that should make up for the lost time…..**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER….NO SHIT :P **

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER…**

**P.S. IF I CAN GET MORE THAN 25 REVIEWS I'LL UPDATE BEFORE NEXT TUESDAY :D**

* * *

Submissively Acquainted

_Previously on MITTC:_

Lotus had been the one to comfort Albus after he freaked out, but Albus couldn't help but worry if things would change now between them. He hoped it wouldn't, and he'd made sure to kiss her thoroughly after, leaving a blushing Lotus behind. But now, while he rested his tired body in the prefects bathtub, his mind had wandered back to Scorpius.

As if Scorpius knew what he had been thinking, the prat had changed into extremely tight clothes, and increased the makeup and spikes that usually donned his being. He had looked…ethereal, godly, and Albus cringed as he remembered how he had reacted. His mouth had dropped open, his cock had twitched, and he felt the blood rush to his face. Scorpius had met his eye and smirked, a knowing smile lighting his face once he let the smug look retreat from his features. Albus had only looked away, running out to the lavatories to relieve his aching prick.

Scorpius' eyes had followed him, and Albus knew that the other man had known exactly what he had done.

Now, as Albus lay there, relaxing in the tub, he knew, without a doubt that he was completely straight. Nodding to himself, he tried to convince his thumping heart, and flushed body, but ignored it when they refused to listen.

The fates were not with him that night, and he gulped when Scorpius Malfoy walked into the prefect's bathroom, his tight clothes sitting wonderfully on his taut and lithe body. Albus had stilled, and balked, not uttering a sound as Scorpius entered, he had yet to realize that he was there, and he wanted it to stay that way. Perhaps, he would have a chance, and not have to witness Scorpius undress. He was after all straight…a small voice interrupted his musings, insisting that he wouldn't look away, no, that would be a terrible waste of eye candy….

His mind caught up, and he realized what he had just been thinking. _Eye Candy? Am I 12? Merlin! _ Purposefully he turned his head away from Scorpius, and the resulting splash caused his fellow prefect to look straight at him, and then the smug look was back. Albus closed his eyes, and thought of his dream, and how Scorpius had treated him there. With a satisfied smile, Albus pretended not to care, and waited the approximate time it would take for a normal person to turn away from another, and then he opened his eyes once more, only to find Scorpius still staring, his eyes like grey molten lava, directly at him.

* * *

Scorpius watched how Albus was reacting to him, it was as if taking candy from a child, easy, but so cruel. He knew that Albus found him attractive, whether he would admit it or not. But Scorpius wasn't going to make this easy for Albus. He would flaunt his beauty, and make Albus _beg_ for it, and he knew Albus would, he knew exactly what kind of moves to put on him. He watched as Albus shut his eyes, as if that would make him go away. He snickered quietly, and waited for the inevitable moment, when Albus would open them again.

After about thirty seconds, Scorpius watched as Albus' eyes fluttered opened , expecting to find Scorpius somewhere else, but as was evident in his wide eyed stare, Albus had not expected him to still be staring, straight at him. Phase one complete.

Pretending to avert his gaze, Scorpius began taking off his tight t-shirt that he had worn specifically to taunt Albus. McKenna had suggested it, and Scorpius readily agreed, "Make him beg for your body, Scorpius, I've seen it, it's worth begging for" Scorpius had grinned and immediately went to change, putting on the tightest clothes he owned.

Now, slowly, and sensually he removed the rest of his t-shirt making sure to flex his abs. He heard a sharp intake of breath, and he knew he was being watched. He glanced at the mirror, admiring his hair, and casually carded his fingers through it. Once his hair was good and messy, he opened his belt, carelessly slipping it through the clasp, and let it hang to its sides.

Even slower, he reached for the button of his jeans and let it pop open. It didn't make a sound, and no sound came from the bathtub, he knew however, that he was still being observed. The zipper came next, and with great care he pulled it down, and then slipped the now free pants down his clean, hairless legs. If anyone would have been looking, they would now see a very handsome boy, donned only in an Abercrombie and Fitch pair of tightie whities, with a semi hard erection.

He was doing this for two reasons, one, payback, Albus deserved to suffer, and all the better to do it emotionally, since he knew, punching would only result in him ruining his own beautiful face. He knew he was gorgeous, and he knew Albus thought so as well. This would be perfect. Not only that, but he wanted some pleasure, and knew just how to get it. Secondly, of course, yes, he'd get pleasure, but he would get the satisfaction of Albus moaning, and begging for him, it would be _fun._

He turned away from the mirror, and faced Albus, looking towards his left, pretending, like he had been doing for the past couple of minutes, that he was paying the other boy no mind. But as he slipped his fingers into his underwear, and letting it flop over his now hard dick, he watched once again for Albus' reaction.

With some satisfaction, Scorpius watched Albus gulp, and one hand slip beneath the tub, doing very obvious things. Phase two, was now complete.

With practiced ease, he walked into the tub, and faced Albus' flushed face and gaping mouth.

"Hello, Potter." He said smugly.

* * *

_**And Now:**_

"Hello, Potter." Albus heard through his completely fogged up brain. Malfoy was drawing nearer to him, and he couldn't help but retreat, palming at his erection while he screamed in his head for him not to care at what the other man was doing to him. The lust in the other boys eyes was almost too much.

With a jolt, he realized that the two of them were both very naked, the bubbles in the tub not nearly enough to completely cover him. It didn't help matters, that Malfoy was _gay._ Malfoy wouldn't mind having another boy in a tub with him.

Without meaning too, he looked up and met Malfoy's eyes. As if they had never left, the cool orbs of steel were still locked on his emerald ones. Thankfully, he had stopped a foot away, still in touching distance, but far enough to calm his pounding heart somewhat.

"What, exactly," Albus muttered angrily, "is it, that you want?" his voice was cold, but the tremble was still there, and he kicked himself mentally for being unable to get the higher hand.

Malfoy shrugged benevolently, but Albus knew it was all bolloks. He knew without a doubt, that Malfoy had something up his sleeve, if the glint in his eye, and the stance of his posture was anything to go by.

"Malfoy!" Albus said angrily, lunging forward and grabbing the other boy by the neck. Malfoy merely smirked and jutted his hips forward, and Albus realized he had just come within touching territory, and felt the friction of two hard erections scrape against each other. Hissing, he reared back, panic in his eyes.

Malfoy laughed evilly at him, sifting long fingers through his hair, all the while not taking his eyes off his pallid face.

"Get out!" Albus snarled, but knew it would do him no good, Malfoy just smirked knowingly and moved closer to him, making his breath hitch.

"I think not," the blond replied smoothly, "I believe I have a meeting with the underwaters…."

And not waiting for a reply, Malfoy dived beneath the deep pool and began to slither…somewhere. Albus didn't know quite where, but he refused to move, lest he bump into the other boy on his journey to the "underwaters" as the man claimed.

* * *

As Scorpius lowered himself into the soapy water, he expected the need to close his eyes away from the bubbles, but apparently, Hogwarts soap didn't bother eyes. All the more grateful for the magic the castle had, he swam towards his destination, the very obviously quivering boy that was stood open before him.

A pleasurable shock went southward, and he took a moment to appreciate the boy before him. He was indeed very beautiful.

His legs were long and slender, quidditch serving him well indeed. The long gangly legs were kicking slightly, perhaps, to remain afloat, but Scorpius paid them no mind, he drew nearer, and put his eager hands on the thighs, stilling the kicking immediately. He caressed the muscled legs, and every time getting ever closer to the throbbing thick cock that kept twitching at everything he did.

With a pang, he knew he couldn't just latch onto Potter's dick like he wanted too, that boy would have to beg him first.

His skilled hands climbed higher onto the soft skin, rubbing his thumbs precariously close to Potter's cock, but then jumped around the skin, and continued to maneuver upward. As he reached the belly button, he felt the sudden need to breathe and surged upward.

With a splash, he came face to face with a very tormented looking boy.

Potter was breathing hard, his face flushed, and a glint in his eyes that Scorpius couldn't identify with.

Scorpius had already taken his hands off Albus when he surfaced, and he couldn't decide if Potter looked like he wanted more, or if he was glad Scorpius' hands' were no longer touching him.

For a second he waited, and then brought his fingers to Potter's chest. He waited for the smack to come, or maybe the punch, but was thrilled when Potter's breath hitched in his throat, and he cheered quietly to himself. Phase three complete? He wasn't sure yet, he would just have to wait and see.

* * *

Albus watched with a growing horror, as Malfoy continued touching him. He wanted to lash out, kick him, make him feel pain like he had when he first found out he was gay, but being touched like this felt so good, and he couldn't move.

Malfoy's fingers latched onto his nipples, and he arched into the latter, a small sound coming out of his mouth. He shut it promptly, shutting his eyes, hoping beyond hope that Malfoy would not meet his gaze. But curiosity got the better of him, as it usually did, and he opened his eyes and met Malfoy's lust filled stare looking back at him.

He whimpered. This wasn't good, why was all this turning him on? He was so very obviously not gay! He liked girls! He had a bloody girlfriend for Merlin's sake!

Suddenly, Malfoy's taut body was against his and he was gone. "No…no.." he murmured softly, not meaning it. "I have a girlfriend." He managed to gurgle out, but he felt Malfoy's cock rub against his, and he moaned, all thoughts lost again.

* * *

Scorpius' heart was soaring gleefully. He had Potter right where he wanted him. Ye, so he had a girlfriend, who bloody gave a crap? Not him. Besides, Potter seemed to be enjoying himself…to a degree anyway. He hadn't begged yet, and so his mission wasn't complete.

Scorpius knew that he was probably the only male ever to rub himself against the famous Potter boy, who had the whole school on his side, merely because his father was the bloody boy who lived. Whoop de freakin do. As he thought, he kept up his ministrations of touching everywhere on Potter's body, besides the obvious places of course. _Like his throbbing arousal that keeps rubbing against mine, dammit!_

Suddenly, he heard Potter whimper. _Ah, finally!_ Without further ado, he brought his lips to the other man neck, and began placing soft kisses everywhere he could reach. He would not kiss his lips, nope, that came with the begging.

His lust was strong though, and he couldn't handle being sensitive anymore. Potter was nearly limp in his arms, but he wouldn't have that. He pushed Potter roughly, until he was smack against the tub wall. He continued kissing his neck, shoulders, and torso, biting, sucking and nibbling in every place he could reach.

Potter kept moaning and gasping, little breaths of air escaping every so often. Scorpius was close, just from the way Potter looked with that innocent look on his face, pants and huffs still escaping even after he had stopped kissing him.

Potter kept his eyes closed, and Scorpius knew that he was ready, knew that he would beg now. Going for both areas at once, the boys lips, and manhood, he hoped, that Potter would break, because he needed a release, and soon.

With one hand near Potter's balls, and his lips at the edge of the man's lips, he struck. He kissed at the corner of Potter's mouth, whilst he grasped and squeezed the balls, rubbing his thumbs round and round to create a good sensation.

He hit a goldmine. Potter jerked his hips forward and yelped, his hands scratched into Scorpius' back, and his lips tried to kiss Scorpius, just like he planned, but he turned his cheek, and moved back, away from the squirmy needy Potter.

"No!" Potter moaned, reaching forward, trying to grasp onto Scorpius. Scorpius let him, and then took the other boys face into his hands, forcing him to meet his gaze.

"What do you want, Potter?" he asked softly, wondering if Potter would break, and give in. He felt as Potter leaned into his touch subconsciously, and knew, even if Potter wouldn't give in now, Scorpius had him right where he wanted him.

"Well?" he asked silkily, but Potter seemed to be fighting himself.

"Nothing," Potter replied petulantly.

"Alright then." Scorpius murmured smugly, and released Potter's face and turned away, as if to leave.

He had reached the first step, before a shaky voice called back to him.

"Wait," Potter whispered, his face pale, and filled with need. "I…I"

"Yes?" Scorpius asked grinning in spite of himself.

"Don't leave…" he muttered, blushing scarlet.

"And why shouldn't I leave, Potter?"

"I..You…"

Scorpius watched, as Potter battled with himself needing to say the truth, but embarrassed to a degree where he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"You, me..what, Potter?" Scorpius said, feeling a little bad about Potter's predicament.

Deciding to help matters a long, he put his palm on Potter's face, and stroked the latter's cheek softly with his thumb.

"You've put me in a …situation, and well…I'd appreciate if you could get me out of the situation." Potter finally blurted out, looking down, humiliated beyond belief.

Scorpius sighed, but he refused to back down. "I'll need you to beg me, then Potter," he replied smugly, lifting his other hand to Potter's free cheek so he couldn't look away.

As if to prove his point, he jutted his hips forward again, his dick slapped against Potter, and he saw Potter's eyes roll back behind his eyelids. He lowered his hands down to Potter's slim waist, and jutted again, with more force. Potter moaned, without restraint, and Scorpius felt Potter's dick twitch near his thigh.

Again, he retreated, and waited. Potter would beg this time, all he had to do was wait.

Eyes still closed, a small murmur left Potter's mouth. "Please," Potter gasped out, almost indiscernibly.

"Please," he said again, softer this time.

Scorpius leaned in, pressing his body against the smaller boy, and leaned down to whisper seductively in his ear. "Please, what, Potter"

"D-don't stop." Potter whimpered. "Just don't stop…"

Scorpius, smiled, and began nibbling on Potter's ear, his breath ghosting over Potter's face. He took his time, until he began lowering his lips down Potter's jaw line, inching ever nearer to his destination. Potter's lips.

Scorpius' breath caught, when he saw how ready Potter was for him, his lips partially opened, as if waiting, to grant the other boy entrance. Not waiting for an invitation, he dove in, biting brutally at the lips, kissing with fervor and a passion, it was the second time he felt Potter's soft lips on his, and with all this foreplay, he nearly came, just at the sensation he was finally feeling, after so long. For a moment, Potter did nothing, but let himself be kissed, and then, as if he was uncertain, his lips responded, slowly he melded his lips onto Scorpius' and let Scorpius lead.

Scorpius took this opportunity, and without warning gripped Potter's dick. He felt Potter gasp into his mouth, but didn't stop his brutal kissing. He had already dominated the jet-black haired boy, now all he wanted to do was make him come, and then leave him there, then perhaps, run to their dormitory, cast a silencing charm around his bed, and wank like there was no tomorrow.

"Fuck!" he heard, as he was brought back to earth, still wanking the smaller boy. Scorpius smiled cheekily. Seemed as if Perfect Potter cursed after all, not just at gay boys he wasn't fond of.

He deepened the kiss, and explored Potter's mouth, while the latter was trying to catch his breath, and keep up the kiss. Suddenly, Potter through his head back, and very nearly screamed "ungh! Malfoy!" as he came with bursting strength all over Scorpius' fingers.

Scorpius waited momentarily for Potter to come down from his orgasm, smirking from the fact that Potter had screamed _his _name whilst he orgasmed.

When Potter finally met his gaze, Scorpius made a big show of licking off his fingers, one by one, cleaning them of Potter's come. When he was all clean, he neatly extracted himself from Potter's limbs, and with a swish of his hips, and a wag of his arse, he left the tub, drying himself off, and not looking back.

* * *

Albus watched open mouthed as Scorpius Malfoy left the Prefects Bathroom. He couldn't describe how he felt, only that, it was two sided, and that just confused him. On the one hand, he felt used, and dirty, he knew that it wasn't rape, because he hadn't done one thing to stop Malfoy from having fun with him, he still believed he was straight, yes, fine, it felt good, yes, he orgasmed dammit…but…that was because Malfoy was just good. He wanted more, someday, maybe, but he knew it wouldn't happen, because he was straight, and straight men didn't go about making out with gay, if sexy men.

His dream came back to him. Lotus had had the same one as him; maybe it was a prophecy of some sort? He couldn't be sure, but he contemplated the possibility as he exited the tub with trembling legs.

Albus dressed slowly, he wasn't in a rush to see anyone, least of all Malfoy. Finally, he left, leaving only his pride behind, but what was his pride anyway…he sighed; his pride was everything.

* * *

The next day at breakfast, Albus sat as far away from Malfoy as he could. It wasn't that difficult, he had been the first to arrive from the Slytherins. He sat down in the corner, making himself comfortable. Quietly, he began buttering toast and scooping eggs and vegetables into his plate.

Gradually, the hall began to fill with more students, most of them traipsing slowly, nobody rushing. His head was down when Malfoy finally entered, but a subtle cough had him looking up. He immediately regretted it. Malfoy was there, and that Shadow bloke had his arm around Malfoy's waist, whispering something in his ear.

Albus didn't know why he cared, but the anger he felt suddenly wasn't an accident. Malfoy had wanted him to notice. Malfoy had wanted Albus to see he was played. And realize he did. A blush lifted to his cheeks, and looked away determinedly. He couldn't help his peripheral vision however, and the lustful kiss Shadow gave Malfoy was anything but innocent. Malfoy didn't slap him away, instead, he kissed him back, soundly, and ignored everyone else. It didn't last too long, and for that Albus was thankful. He already felt like an idiot. He had let Malfoy kiss him, plus…some other inexcusable activities, that he felt extremely embarrassed now about, even more so. He wasn't sure, but he thought he had shouted Malfoy's name when he came. He had never orgasmed so strongly before, and he wondered what that could mean.

Lotus had sat down beside him, and he saw again, that Malfoy was observing him. Without thinking about it, he initiated a deep kiss with Lotus, who was surprised, but responded eagerly in kind. And unlike Malfoy, he made it last, even after people started wolf whistling, and cat calling. Finally, breathless, he released Lotus and she smiled bashfully back at him. He grinned and went back to his breakfast, but not before he saw Malfoy's angered face in his peripheral vision, once more. This time, he decidedly ignored it.

Lotus began chatting next to him, talking about this, that and the other, he heard her mention something about a dance, and hogsmeade, but just nodded every so often, and didn't pay attention. His mind, as it had been for the past fortnight, was elsewhere.

* * *

Scorpius was on break. He sat stoically on one of the green couches closest to the fire, wondering wistfully. Spike had become something of a ….friend with benefits? He had no idea. He hoped that Spike didn't think they were dating, because honestly, he didn't love the bloke, he liked him, but not enough to date. His love was still with the stupid Potter boy. He saw him make out with his girlfriend during breakfast, and the idiot seemed to enjoy it as well.

A jolt of jealousy had run through him, and he had lost his appetite. He closed his eyes, and remembered the delicious wank he had the night previously. He had literally run to his dorm, stripped to his underwear once more, and put his hand into his tightie wighties, moaning joyously, as he remembered how Albus had felt beneath him, pushed against the wall, and how their erections had felt rubbing against him. He felt himself grow hard again, and moved to get up to his bed, perhaps another wank was in order again?

He was about to lay down in his bed, when all of a sudden, he heard a peck at the window. Filled with lust, he ignored it for a second, his hand at the waistband of his jeans, yearning to go deeper, but the pecking became insistent, and he gave up. Annoyed, he went to the window and opened it to allow an unfamiliar snowy owl fly in, and a letter landed on his bed. The bird flew off without waiting for a reply, so he sat down, curiosity flowing through him, wondering who the letter could be from.

He opened the envelope carefully, and looked at its contents carefully. He recognized the handwriting immediately, but the words made his heart stutter in anticipation.

_Malfoy, meet me tonight in the astronomy tower at 1 am. Come alone. Do not tell anyone you are meeting me. I will know if you told. _

_AP_

The letter revealed nothing else, and Scorpius wondered what it could mean. With trembling hands, he put the parchment back into the envelope, and slid it beneath his pillows. His need to wank had diminished and he sat down on his bed, putting his head in his hands deep in thought. He would just have to wait until tonight to know what was going on.

With a resigned sigh, he layed back into his soft pillows, and let himself drift off to sleep, the quicker to bring himself to tonight he thought.

He didn't know then, that it would change him, nor what the consequences would be. But he was in a blissful sleep, and that was all that mattered right then.

* * *

**A/N: some people say that the slytherin dungeons is located beneath the black lake, if this is true, let me know, and I may change how the owl arrived to Scorpius, unless no one cares :p  
**

**Please, review :D**


	12. Teaching A Lesson

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any sort of money on this story

* * *

WARNING: This chapter is rated closer to NC17 than M or R, be warned.

* * *

Teaching A Lesson

Albus stared at the letter he had quickly scribbled down.

_Malfoy, meet me tonight in the astronomy tower at 1 am. Come alone. Do not tell anyone you are meeting me. I will know if you told. _

_AP_

He was currently standing in the Owlery, not minding the owl droppings on the floor, or the constant hooting.

To him, it seemed the right thing to do. Teaching Malfoy a lesson for what he put Albus through that night in the prefect's tub. He gritted his teeth, he had reacted all wrong. Definitely _not_ the way a straight bloke would respond when met with the same circumstances. He still knew somewhere deep, deep down, that he was straight; he was Harry Potter's son, after all.

Albus sighed, as he attached the letter to his owl Dahlia. "Take this to Scorpius Malfoy," he whispered affectionately to her, she nipped his ear, and took off.

Slowly, he trudged out of the Owlery, not minding where his legs would carry him. His wanderings led him to the entrance hall. It was almost curfew, and a few stragglers remained in the Great Hall, studying. He strolled in, remaining as inconspicuous as possible. He was the only Slytherin amongst the twenty or thirty people sitting there. He ignored everyone else, and sat down on a bench, thinking. Was he doing the right thing? He was a Prefect, and he was supposed to act like one. Scorpius was one as well, but he always acted like one. Bloody perfect, that boy was. He scowled. He knew though, if he beat Scorpius into the ground, he wouldn't snitch. He was too much of a ponce to go crying to McGonagall.

The images of a few hours prior reentered his mind. A small part of his mind and a bigger part of his dick knew he enjoyed it. It was wrong, and not appropriate for a straight boy, but that was what he would explain to Malfoy tonight. That he was straight. Perhaps a few hexes here or there to prove his point. Nothing too big of course, but that was still up to him, and he still had _hours_ to decide what he wanted to do with Scorpius. He would win this round, he would make sure of it.

* * *

Scorpius awoke with a jerk. His dream immediately dissipated, and he could remember none of the details. The dormitory was dark, and he heard a few muffled snores. Startled, he quickly cast a tempus charm; It was 11:45 PM. He sighed with relief, there was still over an hour before he had to go to the Astronomy tower. He tiptoed out of bed, and automatically looked over at Albus' bed. It was empty. Why he expected anything different, he didn't know.

He exited the dorms, and casually made his way to the Common Room, finding a couple of students still up, he rolled his eyes, but made no effort to tell them off, he had more important things on his mind right now. He sat down in one of the green plush sofas, and waited. Should he go early? Get there before Albus, so he could have a bigger advantage?

He liked that idea, and finally, at 12:15 He slipped out of the Common Room and into the long winding paths of the dungeons. He'd passed three teachers, and two ghosts; but by some miracle, not one of them heard him. He was good at sneaking around. Upon arriving at the Astronomy tower, he cast another tempus charm. 12:35. He was still early. He smiled. He wedged himself within an alcove and kept himself hidden. If Albus walked in and saw him waiting there, what kind of advantage would that be for him?

He wrapped his cloak tighter around him and contemplated how he can make Albus see that he was in fact gay. If not, at least bisexual. No straight man would react with a throbbing erection, along with moans and whimpers. He chuckled darkly. Albus would not be pleased with him. He knew that, but perhaps he wanted another round?

Scorpius found that highly unlikely, but preened at the thought regardless. It took him a moment to realize, that perhaps Albus was not here for another round of sexual fun, but more like another bout of himself being beaten senseless. He shivered. Getting beaten, was no fun. It was nothing like getting sexual punishment, which he rather enjoyed sometimes. He wasn't a complete submissive, but he liked having someone control him in bed every so often. He knew he was as good a dominant as a submissive, and he would take pleasure in tormenting Albus in bed, if the time came for it.

_What about Spike?_ The thought came unbidden through his filtered mind. He didn't want to think about Spike now. He hadn't spoken to him about Albus, and the fun he had had with him in the Prefects tub. He wasn't sure if Spike still considered him to be his "sex slave" like he had originally threatened him to be, but Spike hadn't shown any signs of forcing him into anything lately.

Scorpius shut his eyes forcefully, and tried to get Spike out of his head. He knew Spike was no pro at Legilimency, but he could just see it happen. Spike deciding he wanted some action and coming back into his role of "master".

Scorpius wouldn't mind, but it would most likely interrupt his "courting" of Albus. He sighed. Convincing Albus would probably be the hardest part. He was worth it he knew that. But if Albus would give him another serious fight, and hurt him again, he wasn't so sure how well he would tolerate that a second time. Even if Albus felt like he deserved it.

Suddenly, he heard a shuffle, as if robes were being shifted around. But his eyes, already accustomed to the darkness, saw nothing. He sat up straighter, and cast a quick tempus charm; it was only 12:45. Albus was the type to come on time, not early, wasn't that how he worked? He heard the rustle again, and his head whipped about straining for the sound.

A dark humorless chuckle filled the Astronomy tower, and Scorpius felt himself pale. _Albus. _He had his wand in his hand securely, but one _expelliarmus_ and he would lose it. Not knowing where Albus was, he had no advantage, not like he originally had planned. Everything had backfired. He kept his Malfoy cool, because he knew, the second he would let go of it, Albus would strike, feeling the fear, like the hunter he was trying to be.

"Came early, did you, Malfoy?" Albus sneered at him from somewhere to the left of him. Scorpius slowly turned, a casual flair of arrogance on his face, that would make his father proud.

"The easier to finish this pathetic meeting," Scorpius retorted smoothly, forcing his arm to stay steady, and his body not to tremble.

Suddenly, hands were gripping his neck. He gasped, and with his available hand struggled to get himself free. The hands tightened, Albus not relenting, his voice hard like steel. "Is that what you think this is, Malfoy? Pathetic? I'll give you –"

"Impedementa!"

Scorpius watched with satisfaction as Albus was thrown backwards, and away from him. He rubbed his neck and waited for Albus to get up his wand aloft with careful precision. This was certainly _not _turning out the way he planned.

* * *

Albus groaned as he turned himself over and leaned himself against a wall. He saw Malfoy watching him and couldn't help but scream. "OI! Malfoy! Did you _have _to use that jinx?" he snarled, trying to calm down his deflated ego.

Malfoy just shrugged, and continued holding his wand, aloft, like it would do something to help him, if he really wanted to hurt Malfoy. He sighed, Perhaps it would…help him, that it.

Malfoy shifted positions, and began to head towards him. Albus took out his own wand, and pointed it at the approaching blond haired figure. Malfoy didn't even flinch. Albus growled indignantly. This was so unfair. He was supposed to have the upper hand here. But he wasn't so sure he'd get it anymore. Too many disadvantages for him already, however, he _was_ a Potter, and Potter's took pride in how they fought, and how they did things.

When Malfoy was less than a foot away, Albus finally had the courage to get up, even through the pain of being slammed against the hard stone. He grimaced. When he finally met Malfoy's eyes, they were cold, and otherwise expressionless.

"If you ever do something like that again, I will do a lot worse than _Impedementa_." Malfoy threatened.

Albus wanted to laugh in his face, but he knew, that Malfoy wasn't kidding.

"I will also go to Headmistress McGonagall, and report this, as well as the other beatings you've provided in the past, and I will make sure you lose your Prefect Badge, along with the things that come with it."

Albus gaped. He quickly shut it, when he saw Malfoy smirking at him, as if he knew he won. _He did _not_ win! _A voice shouted somewhere in the back of his mind.

Albus stood up straighter, and looked back at Malfoy defiantly. "You still deserve something terrible for what you've done to me tonight!" he hissed angrily.

Malfoy snorted, "What I did to you? You mean gave you pleasure only a _GAY_ bloke would enjoy? Something like…"

Albus watched wide eyed as Malfoy closed the distance between them.

"….this?"

* * *

Scorpius knew he probably went too far, when he closed the distance between himself and Albus and planted his lips on the other boys. He did it roughly, and without restraint. He stuck his leg in between Albus' and lifted both of the latter's arms above his head, and held them tightly there, quickly breaking the kiss for a second to murmur a charm that would keep Albus' arms there while he enjoyed himself.

He leaned in again, and cupped Albus' cheeks while he kissed fervently, deepening the kiss by tilting his head, and licking Albus' bottom lip, seeking entrance.

So far, Albus had not responded. He remained stiff and struggling. Scorpius was not worried, he knew Albus would give in eventually. And he did, his mouth finally opened, and Scorpius immediately latched onto Albus' tongue, intertwining them.

After a couple of moments of kissing, Scorpius came up for air, breathing harshly. "Now, _that_ was a good kiss." He looked over at Albus, but the latter refused to meet his eyes. His head hung limply, his hands still bound to the stone wall.

Slightly annoyed, Scorpius clasped onto Albus' throbbing erection. With a slight hiss, he whispered into Albus' ear, forcing him to listen. "This proves you enjoyed it." He jerked it a few times on top of Albus' trousers, and was surprised when suddenly, Albus let out a hoarse scream, that sounded like a strangled whimper, and then Albus' trousers were coated in sticky warmth.

Scorpius jerked back surprised. "Wow, you really did enjoy it!"

* * *

Humiliated, Albus shut his eyes and kept them closed, away from the prying and mischievous eyes of one Scorpius Malfoy. He suddenly felt his arms be released, and he quickly put them down, and at his sides.

Without a doubt, he had enjoyed Malfoy touching him. He would never admit that, and he would never give Malfoy another opportunity to do it again.

Malfoy was still gazing at him, appearing stunned, and thrilled all at the same time.

It was the chuckle that did it. Malfoy was laughing? At _him_ probably, because he couldn't control his libido, like Malfoy was able to control his facial expressions sometimes. Suddenly furious he lashed out.

"Don't you dare touch me again, ever. If you do, I will tell McGonagall that you raped me."

Instead of looking upset, or forlorn, Malfoy just shrugged his shoulders and murmured, "I didn't rape you Albus, I merely initiated something sexual, and it took you a moment to respond. That's not rape. You didn't fight me; you willingly kissed me back at the end.

The smug look was still on Malfoy's face, and he angrily wanted to do away with the beautifully, virtuous looking angel in front of him.

With a lunge, he pushed his fist into Malfoy's face, hard enough to break. With a howl, Malfoy retreated from him, and held onto his dripping nose, the blood spattering on his perfectly white shirt. But he didn't wait for Malfoy to do something back. With an air of dignity, he twirled around, and left the astronomy tower. The second he was out of eye sight, he slipped into his invisibility cloak, and let himself be warmed from the familiar fabric gracing his shoulders.

* * *

Still holding onto his nose, his pride, and his common sense, Scorpius followed Albus about thirty seconds after he left. _To give the bloke a break; this obviously bothered him more than it should._ But by the time he reached the stairs, Albus was nowhere in sight. With a dejected sigh, he sat down on the stairs and wondered if he should try to heal himself, or do the proper thing, and go to the hospital wing. Figuring the former was better; he aimed his wand at his broken nose, and concentrated as hard as he could. _"Episky"_ he winced as the bones rearranged themselves on his face, it probably wasn't perfect, but he could go to the Hospital Wing tomorrow, instead of making the required excuses why he was wandering about hours after curfew. Even if he _was _a Prefect, curfew was still adamant by a certain time. And it had already passed that time, he was sure of it. He cast another tempus charm, and frowned when it said 1:50. Could that much time have passed?

He exhaled sharply, and very silently stepped down the stairs, and made his way to the Slytherin Dungeons.

This time, he only passed one teacher, (Flitwick) who looked like he had fallen asleep in a charmed chair, and one ghost, (Peeves, who looked extremely bored, and didn't pay an ounce of attention to his muted footsteps)

By the time he reached the Slytherin Common Room he was exhausted. He pointed his wand at his shirt, and muttered "Scourgify" his shirt cleaned of blood, he entered the dorms, not bothering to look at Albus' bed. Instead, he fell onto his own, in his clothes, and shut the curtains behind him, and fell promptly into a deep sleep.

* * *

When Albus entered the Field of Wonder, as he had began to call the beautiful place where naked people roamed, and the lakes crystal clear; he knew he was in for something either terrible, or great.

So far, no one recognizable approached him, and for that, he was thankful. Looking down on himself, he saw that he himself was naked as well. He didn't feel self-conscious. He knew he was good looking, but if he was better looking than all the other blokes swimming freely, and laying about sunbathing. He kept walking, knowing subconsciously, that he was there for a reason. He came to an area where there was a tall tree, and a tiny pond. It was clear to the bottom, like all the other ones in the Field of Wonder. But the biggest difference here, was the boy within, the boy who had blond hair, gray eyes, almost silver in the light, and was stark naked. It was Scorpius Malfoy.

He expected to feel resentment, disgust, and malice; but none of those came. Instead, he only felt overwhelming love upon seeing the other man, standing there, as if ready for him, like he had waited days for him to show up.

Scorpius held his arms out, and Obligingly, Albus went into the clear lake and into the arms of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hey," he whispered softly, and kissed Albus on the forehead.

"Hey yourself," Albus replied, slightly confused. Were they in love? Certainly seemed like it. He shrugged. It felt good to be loved, and to be caressed the way he felt Scorpius stroking his body.

"Mmmm" he moaned, eyes fluttering. It felt really good. He meshed his body closer to Scorpius' and felt their erections brush together. He leaned up to kiss Scorpius on the lips and the blond took his offered lips, and nibbled on them, whilst battling their tongues together. Water dripped from their legs, and upon impulse, Albus lowered the two of them into the water more, getting them wet to the core, and dripping.

Albus rubbed his hands up and down Scorpius' body, similar to the way the latter was touching him. They whispered sweet nothings in each other's ears, and Scorpius continued kissing Albus all around his ears, face, and neck.

They remained there, just the two of them, for some time; and then Scorpius began dragging them out of the small creek. They held hands tightly, until they reached a grassy area. Scorpius motioned for Albus to lay down and once he was settled, Scorpius mounted him, straddling Albus' hips.

Albus felt his breath hitch, but remained in place, watching Scorpius stare at him glassy eyed.

"You're so beautiful, Albus." Scorpius whispered to him, his gaze never leaving Albus' face.

"As are you, Scorpius," Albus responded softly. "You're more beautiful than this Field of Wonder."

Then Scorpius was kissing him again, their bodies perfectly aligned. Mouth to mouth, chest to chest, and groins jutting against each other, whilst their legs inter tangled trying to keep the balance of their writhing bodies even.

"Scorpius!" Albus gasped out "I..I need to.."

Scorpius immediately let up, and Albus let out a whimper at the loss.

"No!" Albus whined "Don't stop… p-please!"

"Calm down baby," Scorpius said soothingly, "I want to make love to you, I don't want you coming just yet."

Albus' eyes widened, then a sparkle lit them, and he smiled. "Of course, A ghra1 "

They slowed their pace, their eyes shining with love, and trust. Scorpius kissed Albus' lips gently, and then urged the latter's legs apart.

Albus felt as Scorpius unhurriedly stuck a finger into his tight hole. He screwed his eyes shut, and forced his muscles to relax around the intrusion. It only took a minute, and then he bucked his hips along with the thrusts of Scorpius' finger.

The blond man stuck another finger into his lover, and began scissoring his fingers, around and catching the prostate each time. Albus was writhing on the ground beneath Scorpius, and a look of pleasure mixed with pain was evident on his features.

Finally, after the third finger went in, and Albus could hardly take it anymore, he begged Scorpius, "Merlin! Scorpius, do it, I'm ready, I-I need you …"

Scorpius didn't wait for any further prompting, tenderly; he positioned his already dripping prick, and pushed it softly into Albus.

Albus screamed; even though he was prepared, it still hurt. Scorpius stilled, and kissed Albus on the lips waiting for Albus to be ready for more. His cock was very much endowed, and he was ready to wait for his lover, for his A ghra.

Finally, Albus relaxed his tense muscles, and murmured for Scorpius to continue, which he did. It got easier after that. After the first few thrusts, and the feeling of his prostate being pleasured over and over, that's all he could think of, the pleasure. The combined moans of the two of them were loud, loving and sweet. No word was formed coherently, except for expressions of love, and adoration Scorpius thrust long and hard, in and out hitting Albus' prostate over and over again, Screams, and shouts could probably be heard throughout the Fields of Wonder, but neither could be bothered. This was their time. The first time they made love together. And they would remember it forever more. Scorpius came first, and he rode out the orgasm, screaming Albus' name, until he finished.

Albus came undone, as soon as he saw the look on Scorpius' face as he climaxed.

And then he was awake, his sheets soaked with his cum, half of it splattered onto his chest, and Scorpius' face coming into focus, looming above him.

* * *

_Guys, I know how a lot of you think it's difficult to leave reviews, because it takes like 30 seconds of your time. But I must ask you to be kind, and generous with your words of feedback, love and ideas, I want to hear from you, because that's what gets me going._

_This chapter was extremely difficult to write, for one, my muse was totally lost, it wasn't fed, and so, it starved to death _

_Some of you, do take the time to review, and I always look forward to reviews from you, because I know you come back to read more, when it's ready. Even if you've only reviewed once thus far, I still enjoy hearing everything and anything you've got to say._

_A special SHOUT OUT to Boosher, Sparrowfeather1, RRW,_ _fanfictionismyaddiction__, JuicyPumpkin, and xhpduhx: All of you have been reviewing a lot lately, and I need to thank you for being such gracious fans, I hope you continue to enjoy my story, and I also hope to continue hearing feedback from all of you. You all deserve yummy cookies :D_

_For everyone else, I know you're there, and I know you read the story. So kindly leave a review for me to read._

_One Last Thing: I am planning on editing the first few chapters of this stoy (since I began it sometime back in December, and my writing skill has improved since then, Things will be added to make the story better, and of course I will be correcting any grammar and spelling errors. It will be worth reading a second time, because though the story plot line may not change, Things that may be important for future chapters will change some things.. so I will be updating my profile accordingly, when any one, or a few chapters are edited._

_1. A ghra is a term of endearment, although the word does exist in the english language, i must give props to C. Queen who used this delightful term in her novel "A Wicked Week" i would have not known to use it, if she had not done it first :) Go read it, it's rather delightful.  
_

_God Bless, and if I don't update in the next few days, Happy Fathers Day _

_(hopefully though, I'll get enough reviews to feed my muse, and I will have the encouragement to write before next week comes a long)_


	13. Admitting The Possibility

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns all of Harry Potter. I'd love to own it, but alas, I don't. **

**Please enjoy **

* * *

Admitting The Possibility

Scorpius had been unable to fall back asleep after having a dream he couldn't remember. If he would garner a guess, it was about Albus Potter. But being unable to bring forth images of the green eyed sex god; he didn't bother trying.

Everyone in the dorm was sleeping, leaving him there to listen to the music of snores, and grunting every so often. It wasn't soothing by any means, but he was used to it, able to drown out the annoying sound. He didn't snore, and anyone else who did was just…too loud.

He recalled the last week with a mixture of regret and happiness. It was strange how he had been taking control over Albus, but lately, it had felt natural. His submissiveness had lessened; and now he was the dominator. He was the one with the rules, and he was the one who decided the when's where's how's and why's.

Although Albus wasn't complaining, Scorpius knew that there was this one part of him that was still in denial, one part, that still would never give in, because he was even more afraid than Scorpius had been. His reputation was too high with popularity and fame to go down in ruins because of his homosexuality.

If anyone else found out about Albus, he would be beat up just like he himself had beaten Scorpius. It was inevitable. Yes, some people in the Wizarding world looked upon gay folk with scorn and derision; some even hatred. But Scorpius was aware of people who had been queer, and were never mocked for it, and if they had been..It wasn't to too bad of an extent. Like Dumbledore. If he could just convince Albus to speak to someone…

A moan jerked him out of his thoughts. Silence reigned again, and for a moment, Scorpius wondered if he imagined it. But then not thirty seconds later, another moan filtered through the Slytherin Dormitories. He opened his curtains carefully, trying to discern where the sound was coming from. When the third moan filtered through the stillness of the room, Scorpius was able to tell where the sound was coming from.

He paled. Slipping on a pair of Abercrombie and Fitch briefs he tiptoed over to Albus' bed. A fourth moan passed Albus' lips; and this time, Scorpius was there to observe. Even in sleep, Albus looked good while in pleasure. His hips bucked, and his mouth was open in a small O. His cock was rock hard, and throbbing from the looks of it. The sheets were no longer covering him, and even though Albus had put on Pajamas, it was very obvious that Albus was aroused.

Scorpius continued watching Albus writhe in bed, one hand down his pants. He felt naughty watching this, but it was like his own personal porn, and he couldn't bring himself to look away. Suddenly, Albus was screaming. "Oh! Fuck!" Scorpius, who was watching Albus' cock intently, knew he was about to orgasm. So he was prepared to see the spurt of white come out, and make a clear mark on Albus' Pajamas. What he wasn't ready for however, was what Albus screamed, as he came. It was one word. "SCORPIUS!"

Scorpius froze, his hand stilling on his dick, which was now throbbing painfully. Albus was screaming his name? Why in the hell would he be doing that. His heart trembled with unknown feelings, and he quickly ripped his hand away from his prick. It would not do for Albus to see him getting off of him having a wet dream. No, that would not do at all.

Not a moment too soon, Albus' eyes flew open. The first thing they rested on was Scorpius hovering over him.

His tanned features paled, and with an angry jerk, he yanked the covers to cover him. Scorpius could barely contain an eye roll. Seriously, what was the point of covering himself now. It's not like he hadn't already seen the other boy completely naked.

A sniffle brought his attention back to Albus on the bed, who was now trembling. A tear was falling down the smaller boy's cheek, and a wave of tenderness crashed through him.

Uncertainly, he lifted his hand and stroked Albus' face, wiping the tear away with his thumb. At this gesture, more tears spilled down . Scorpius kept stroking, and Albus kept crying, letting out a whimper here and there.

After what seemed like hours, Albus seemed to calm down somewhat, and when the tears turned to shuddering gasps, Scorpius finally spoke, albeit quietly. "You alright?" his certainty was still clear in his voice, but he didn't know what other emotion to use, Albus was not acting like himself at all.

Albus shook his head no, and Scorpius finally took pity on him. "Come now, get up." The blond haired boy muttered quietly, holding his hand out to help Albus up.

Somewhat reluctantly, Albus took his hand, and once he was steady on his feet, Scorpius muttered a cleansing charm, and Albus' bed was fresh and clean. He had experience in that area at least. He smiled at the irony.

The Malfoy heir led Albus to the bathroom, hoping beyond hope, that Andromeda was not awake. Or, if she was, she had the decency to keep silent. Now was not the right time to make jokes.

The two boys entered the bathroom together, Albus slumped over slightly, and his shoulders hunched in what Scorpius guessed were defeat. He didn't comment though. Albus was very obviously in an extremely sensitive mood.

Scorpius set the black haired boy down on the toilet, but not before sending a glare to the faceless mirror, just in case. He heard nothing in reply, and was grateful.

"Do you want me to help you get cleaned up?" Scorpius asked softly, not wanting to frighten the downtrodden boy before him. He was extremely surprised when Albus nodded.

"Okay," he responded tenderly, slowly lifting the undershirt off of Albus' tightly knit muscled chest. Scorpius held in his gulp of pleasure at seeing the other boy covered in cum. From what he could imagine, the other boy had dreamt about him, and that was why he shouted Scorpius at the end. Whatever Scorpius had done in the dream, had obviously been arousing enough to make Albus come.

He pushed the thought aside, and bent down, to be eye level with Albus. "Do you want me to clean off your chest first, or take off your pajama bottoms, and do both at the same time?"

"Both." Albus murmured, still not directly meeting Scorpius' gaze.

Scorpius nodded, and lightly pulled off Albus' Pajama bottoms. Scorpius was on his knees, to make it easier for himself, and he was not prepared in the slightest for Albus' limp cock to jump out at him when the bottoms fell from the latter's hips. "Fuck!" he cursed. Albus had gone commando that night.

"Merlin, Potter." He gasped, closing his eyes, and tried to make the image go away, but that would not do anything to help. He was half naked himself. He prayed no one would walk in, or the two of them would both be screwed. Albus especially. No one knew he had gay tendencies.

Making a quick decision, he muttered some severe locking spells his father had taught him, and warded the door. No one would be able to open the door, other than himself, that is. He certainly hoped no one would need a piss.

Scorpius then took a couple of breaths, and stood up, facing Albus again, who was leaning on the counter, looking like a sex god. The former growled and glared at Albus before controlling himself once more. His voice was husky and lower when he finally managed to get the words out, though why he even bothered asking, he wasn't sure. "Do you want me to clean you up using magic…or…?" he let the sentence hang, feeling too embarrassed to finish the question.

"Do it with your hands." Albus finally whispered his voice deep with lust as well. Scorpius shivered and complied. He took a spare washcloth from one of the shelves, and cast a warming charm, and the wetting it in the sink.

He looked heatedly into Albus eyes, and then lowered the washcloth onto Albus' body. He wiped the cum away softly, and kept rinsing off the washcloth every time it got too dirty to clean. The warming charm kept the washcloth from getting cold, and as he raked it around and around on Albus' chest.

It was finally clean. With a sharp inhale of breath, Scorpius went down on his knees, and looked into Albus' eyes once more; the look there nearly made him come in his pants right there. It was bright, and fiery, the green shining so intently, it seemed to go on forever. Scorpius bit his lip, and slowly brought the washcloth to Albus' slightly hardening cock. It would be solid soon, and pulsing, but he didn't want to think about that. He was not trying to get pleasure out of this, no matter how arousing it was, to be on his knees, Albus' dick on full display, ready, and trusting and _OH!_

He held onto Albus' thigh for support, and began rubbing around Albus' groin area, cleaning him gently. For some reason, Albus moaned, but Scorpius pretended he was deaf, and went on cleaning his friends groin. Friends did this all the time, right? _Ye, absolutely. You fucking nutter! Friends do not do this to each other, this is so intimate, something lover's would do._ Scorpius retained a groan, as his thoughts whirled through his mind. He had no idea why Albus was letting him be so intimate like this, and of his own accord as well. There was no forcing here. It was sexy as hell, yes; but he couldn't understand what was going on in Albus' mind. Was Albus perhaps sleep walking?

Finally, after what seemed like hours, but must have only been about twenty minutes, both boys were turned on to a devastating degree. Scorpius had finished cleaning Albus, and then leaned on the wall, keeping his eyes closed, his brain screaming at him at one hundred miles an hour. His cock was thudding with a desire he had never felt in his life. He refused to look at Albus, because he knew the other boy was hard as well. This made no sense, and it was scaring him.

"Why did you let me do that, Albus?" he asked, his voice trembling. But Albus didn't answer him. He opened his eyes hindered of his mind's warnings; Albus was less than a foot away from him, eyeing him with uncontained hunger. Scorpius gulped, once again unprepared for Albus' strange actions.

"Albus?" he murmured tentatively.

And then, Albus' lips were on his, in a bruising kiss. Scorpius gasped, and then he flung his arms around the smaller boy, kissing him back severely, they explored each other's bodies eagerly, finding out new things about each other.

The kiss ended almost as soon as it started. Albus pushed Scorpius back, breathing harshly. Scorpius expected this, and sat down on the loo, willing his erection to calm the fuck down. It didn't listen of course, but he was deign to bother with it.

He closed his eyes, feeling humiliation build up on his feelings. He shouldn't have kissed Albus. The latter obviously regretted it. He sighed, and willed his tears not to fall. Quickly, he unwarded the door, and released the locking charms. Everyone was still asleep. He was thankful for that, and quickly sprinted to his bed, falling down on it, and drew the curtains around him, as a small protective gesture.

He let the tears fall now. It was becoming normal, at least for him, to cry over Albus; nothing new, everyone could stop looking now. Not that anyone was, of course, but his mind screamed with the pain of rejection. He faced the wall, and didn't notice Albus was there, until he felt the bed dip beneath him. He ignored the other boy, and lay where he was, trying to reign in his tears, now that he had someone watching him.

His tears continued to fall nonetheless. He felt a warm hand on his cheek, wiping his tears away. It was like a déjà vu; except it had turned around, now it was Albus who was comforting him. He whimpered and tried to shy away from Albus' warm touch. Albus was persistent however, and did not remove his hand. Scorpius stopped trying to push him away.

Suddenly, the little light that had entered from the room, suddenly left his bed, and then arms wrapped around him.

..Him.

His brain couldn't comprehend any of this, and he passed out. His mind going to a safer place.

* * *

Albus felt Scorpius go limp in his arms, and he sighed. He didn't know when Malfoy had become Scorpius in his mind, but he had been calling him Scorpius the entire night. The other boy's compassion had surprised him. How he could possibly be nice to him, his tormentor for so long, and still be nice to him, and caring when Albus had needed someone to reach out to him.

He didn't know what he felt for the other boy, he knew he was attracted to him in some way, and knew that kissing Scorpius was traitorous to Lotus. He felt terrible about it, and knew that he wasn't a cheater. He'd be speaking to her by breakfast at the latest. For now, it seemed like Scorpius needed him.

Albus observed the boy before him. He was breathing deeply, and his hair fell loosely about his face. He looked absolutely angelic. Scorpius whimpered and Albus automatically tightened his arms around his friend. They had been enemies for a while, but were they friends again? He didn't know, and he was afraid to ask. Things were certainly going to be awkward between them now.

He didn't know why he let Scorpius clean him up like that. He had obviously tortured the poor boy. But he needed to see something, and although he wasn't happy about it, he realized something about himself. He was definitely attracted to Scorpius. Whether he was attracted to any other boys, was something he'd have to see in the future. But he knew if Scorpius would ask him about his preferences, Albus would answer honestly.

He felt Scorpius shiver, and unconsciously pulled the boy impossibly closer to him. He reached forward, and dragged the blanket to cover them. He wasn't going to leave Scorpius now. It would seem like the biggest rejection to the other boy, and he didn't want to ruin whatever they had just bonded over.

He closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of Scorpius' breath drifting softly over his face. It was so calming. He had so much to talk to the other boy about, how he was so sorry about bullying him, and tormenting him, and making fun of him. He had cared for Scorpius from the start, and now he realized just how much. Everyone had feelings. He just never realized it.

His thoughts drifted back to his dream, the one he didn't want to forget. It had been beautiful. They had been in love. They had cared for each other, laughed together, made love together. He was so very confused. He wanted to talk to someone so badly. His mind searched for a candidate, and then when he finally thought of one, he literally jumped for joy. _Teddy Lupin._

* * *

Scorpius awoke to a warm body snuggled against him. Sunlight was streaming through the closed curtains, and he knew it was almost time to get up. It took him a moment to realize exactly what he had just thought. A _body_ pressed up against _him._ He was about to panic, when he smelt the familiar scent of Albus Potter.

He jerked in surprise. What was Albus Potter doing in his bed? He turned around, and faced the beautiful sleeping boy. He looked peaceful, laying there with his arms around Scorpius. He felt elation, then worry. What had happened?

The events of the previous night slowly came back to him in spurts. Waking up to find Albus orgasming over him, then Albus crying, then him cleaning Albus, then the kiss, then the shove, then…then Albus had come to bed to comfort him. Why couldn't he remember that part. Did he fall asleep?

Softly, he touched Albus' face, trying to wake him up. He had no idea what time it was, and he had no intention of letting the other Slytherin boys catch the two of them in bed together.

"Albus!" he whispered gently, moving Albus' flyaway locks from his face.

Albus opened one eye, then the other. Their eyes met and a soft blush lit upon Albus' features.

"Hey," he said quietly, but didn't jerk away. Scorpius was pleased by this, but didn't say anything, lest his fellow Slytherin thought him sappy. They were acting like bloody Hufflepuffs as it were.

"Err.." Scorpius mumbled, unable to tear his eyes away from the black haired boy's face. "What happened…did I fall asleep on you or something?" his voice was timid and uncertain.

"Well, sort of," Albus replied gently. "One second you were there, ignoring me, and the next second you fell limp in my arms. I held you for a bit before falling asleep myself…I had wanted to talk to you about…things..but I didn't want to disturb you."

"We can talk about them now, if you like?" Scorpius asked, leaving his face expressionless.

Albus nodded thoughtfully, and disentangled himself from Scorpius. They both had morning wood, but they both ignored it, getting dressed quickly.

Albus was ready first, of course, as Scorpius tended to take a heck of a lot longer than most boys, being gay and all. But Albus found that he didn't mind. The boy worked hard to make himself ethereal, and he deserved all the credit for that. No one else tended to their own beauty, and if you got it, flaunt it, right?

It was not much longer after that, that Scorpius retreated from the bathroom, where he had put on some makeup, and gotten dressed in his usual tight jeans, and fitted tshirt. His robes were fit nicely on top of his outfit, and he looked perfect.

They waited till they left the Common Room before speaking.

Albus began, "So, I'm gay?" he questioned curiously, not understanding the terms of one's preference.

Scorpius mulled the question over thoughtfully before answering. "Well, according to how the two of us react to each other, I can assume you like at least one boy, that being myself. I know you're still in Love with Lotus.." he paused here, wincing, but delved on, not wanting to look like it bothered him. If Albus noticed, he didn't mention it. "And so, we can ascertain that you are attracted to both genders, which means, that you are most probably Bisexual," he stopped, and looked over at Albus to see how he was taking this. "In my case, I know I'm gay, because woman don't attract me at all…I know, I've tried." He grimaced at this, as he remembered the torment he had gone through when he realized girls no longer turned him on.

"We can experiment if you like?" Scorpius asked softly, they had reached the Entrance Hall.

"How do you reckon I do that?" Albus replied a little gravelly.

Scorpius sighed, "Let's go outside, shall we? I have this tree I like to recline on whilst I think…"

Albus merely nodded and followed the taller boy out of the castle. The sun had fully risen by now, and the birds were chirping. The grass had dew on it from the night before, and their shoes made squishing sounds as they made their way down to the lake.

"It's by that big tree, that looks out on the Black Lake, if you recall?" Albus didn't, as he usually remained nearer to the castle, but he didn't mention this.

They finally reached their destination; Scorpius muttered a cushioning charm, and placed a soft cloth on the grass, then he sat down. Albus rolled his eyes and plopped down next to him, and faced the other boy, waiting for the instructions on this so-called experiment.

"Well…" Scorpius began hesitantly, "the way I realized I was gay, was by kissing random pretty girls, and waited to see if I got a reaction from it. I never did, so I figured I was gay."

Albus paled as he realized the insinuation of what the blond boy was saying. "You want me to kiss…other boys?"

Scorpius nodded, not noticing the agitation rolling of his fellow Slytherin. "Yes, and whether or not you get a reaction from them will determine if you're gay, or bisexual, or whatever."

Scorpius seemed convinced this would work and Albus didn't know what else to say.

"Umm…What boy would want to kiss me?" he asked at last, his eyes downcast.

Scorpius gaped at him, shock evident on his features. "Are you out of your bloody mind?" the Malfoy heir asked him incredulously. "You are so fuckin gorgeous, I'm sure anyone would want to jump you, I don't think boys will care that they are boys, as long as they can get their hands on you. And if you want to keep it quiet, pick out from the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's."

Albus nodded unconvincingly, staring at Scorpius, who's eyes were shining with glee and anticipation.

"If after you've finished kissing numerous boys, and you're still unconvinced, you can kiss girls too, and see what happens…depending on who you get more of a reaction from, that will determine if you are gay or not."

Albus shook his head, clearing it. "Are you sure this will work? He asked uncertainly; already feeling his conscience choking him for even contemplating Scorpius' experiment.

"Positive."

* * *

_A/N: I have a few things to say, so please hear me out, it will only take a minute. _

_Firstly, thank you for all the reviews on last chapter, all of you whom I expected to review did, and I am ever grateful that you did. I reached ten, and I was hoping for at least an eleventh, but never got one. Forty of you are on Author Alert, and Twenty five of you favorited my story. If you were to average the two of those together, I should get at least 32.5 reviews…LOL, that's impossible though. I'm happy with what I get._

_Secondly, Although a lot more people have been looking at my profile than they used to, not enough people do, for you to know of the updates that surround my stories. So to all of you that are a Draco/Harry fans, I have the good news to spill to you, that I've begun writing a fic based on Draco/Harry. Go and read it, and of course, leave a review. _

_Thirdly, I have updated, and reedited the first three chapters of MITTC, I don't know how many of you checked it out, but I added a whole lot of information to the story, and it would do you good to read it, I still have chapters 4-12 to edit, and maybe this one, if I find it necessary. _

_Lastly, since like I said, not many of you check out my profile, I will just explain to you real quick how it works when I edit the chapter. I don't know if I'm doing it right, or if there are any other ways of doing it, but in order for me to edit a chapter, I must first delete the chapter, then upload the edited one via my document manager, if it isn't already there. Regardless, I need to delete the original chapter, if I want to add in an edited one. Each time I do this, the chapter gets added in as whatever chapter is the 'last' (thinking that I'm adding a chapter, and not just putting in an edited version) and since I delete one chapter, whatever chapter was originally last, (like say this one, chapter 13) will keep propping up in your emails, saying that "chapter 13 of MITTC has been updated" of course, this isn't true, but if you open the email, and pay attention to the name of the chapter, you will see what chapter has been updated, since the name of the chapter comes up, and if you feel like reading it, go the chapter that originally held that chapter, (like originally chapter 4, even if it says chapter 13)_

_Anyway, I hope I've been clear about the strange ways of If I wasn't, I do apologize. Any questions you have, feel free to leave me a pm, or send me a review, I will try to answer as many as I can. _

_Thanks for listening _

* * *

_Next chapter…_

_Albus writes his letter, Scorpius gets Albus to experiment…and lots of juicy smut? LOL come back for more…_

_p.s. every review I get, something good will happen between the two boys, if I don't get enough reviews, the boys will fight, :/_


	14. Experiments? Or Regrets?

**DISCLAIMER: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter. I do not.**

* * *

Experiments? Or Regrets?

* * *

_Previously on MITTC_

Albus nodded unconvincingly, staring at Scorpius, who's eyes were shining with glee and anticipation.

"If after you've finished kissing numerous boys, and you're still unconvinced, you can kiss girls too, and see what happens…depending on who you get more of a reaction from, that will determine if you are gay or not."

Albus shook his head, clearing it. "Are you sure this will work? He asked uncertainly; already feeling his conscience choking him for even contemplating Scorpius' experiment.

"Positive."

* * *

It took Scorpius almost a half an hour to convince Albus to get up, and then another fifteen to actually make their way back to the castle. By the time they reached the Entrance Hall, Breakfast was already in session, and with a nod at each other, the two boys made their way into the Great Hall, looking, as if nothing strange had gone on, whatsoever. Which in reality, nothing had happened….yet. Scorpius sought to change that. Casually, they approached the Slytherin table, and were thankful when nobody looked twice. After all, not a few days prior, Albus had been beating the poor sod to a pulp, and now they walk in together? It would have proven suspicious. But everyone was into their own breakfasts, and post, and last minute homework…none the less, their arrival couldn't have been less conspicuous.

Once they were sitting, and Scorpius had been nibbling on a piece of cheese for some time, with Albus doing nothing but stare at him, the former coughed, and straightened slightly in his seat, looking at Albus inquiringly.

"Well? I'm obviously waiting with bated breath here," Albus said glibly.

Scorpius couldn't help but bark out a laugh, getting a few dark looks in the process. "I'm sure." He replied cheekily. "Bated breath my arse, you're scared shitless, your Slytherin Pride just won't let you admit it."

Albus' cheeks flushed a dark hue, and he scowled angrily at the Malfoy heir. He said nothing however, and Scorpius went back to nibbling on his cheese, musing in his thoughts, a smug look adorning his features.

"I will need to give you some…tactics, because I'm obviously better than you." His voice was full of mirth, and his face bright, nearly unable to keep a smile from lighting up his expressionless face.

"Of course," Albus supplied darkly.

"Are you ready to begin now?" Scorpius asked seriously, watching the raven in front of him.

Albus hesitated, before lifting his head in the air, and putting a fake smile on his face.

"I'm ready."

* * *

Albus could not understand why he was following along with this crazy thing Scorpius called an 'Experiment'. This could go wrong so quickly, and yet, the bouncy energy that came at him in rivulets from his fellow Slytherin was hard not to get addicted to. Besides, they had something now. What that something was exactly, he didn't know. They were being civil. They had shared a heated kiss, and then slept in the same bed for one night. .Whoop. That definitely didn't call for him going along with the 'ploy' the gorgeous boy beside him had thought up. It would prove effective of course, seeing as if he would get no reaction from other boys; he would definitely not be gay, he'd be straight with a thing for one Scorpius Malfoy.

A poke in the ribs had him rushing out of his reverie fairly quickly. Instead of throwing out a jibe, Albus sighed, and waited for the blonde to talk. It was obviously important.

When the other boy was certain Albus was listening to him, he spoke up, his voice soft and whispered out.

"Saying as most of the student body is in the Great Hall eating, our best bet is the library, and corridors."

"Library first." Albus said, his voice rippling with uncertainty. Scorpius merely nodded, and the two headed for the library, Albus secretly hoping they wouldn't meet any boys on the way. Fate wasn't with him however, when they came across a boy, probably a year younger than them, a smile on his face, and mop of blonde hair adorning his angular face.

Albus felt his breath hitch slightly, as he took in the features of the younger boy before them. And it was then that Albus panicked. What if no boy really wanted to kiss him, would he be left with any pride at all? He couldn't force someone to kiss him that would just be…rape. He closed his eyes, and stiffened, worry clouding his features. He wasn't a Malfoy; he had close to no experience in hiding his emotions, especially when he was terrified; like now, for instance.

Scorpius gave him a push in the boy's direction, whilst walking towards the boy himself, taking him in, analyzing.

When Albus just stood staring, his mouth agape, Scorpius gave him another helpful shove, and he nearly fell; straight into the arms of the surprised boy, who, on closer inspection appeared to be a Hufflepuff.

"Well, hello there." The amused Hufflepuff said to Albus, who was blushing so red, he could rival a ripe tomato, and win.

"Hello," Albus squeaked in reply, and then realized exactly what position he was in, quickly straightened himself out, whilst the Hufflepuff let him go, taking him in, calculatingly.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked curiously, eyeing the two Slytherin's with mild apprehension.

* * *

Scorpius eyed Albus, waiting for him to reply, but when nothing happened, and Albus continued giving a fairly good impression of a dying fish, Scorpius finally gave in, feeling pity for his confused friend, and answered the Hufflepuff, trying to stick as close to the truth as possible, but not anywhere that would humiliate the Potter heir.

"He lost a bet." Scorpius said mildly. "and the bet required he kiss a boy if he lost."

The Hufflepuff seemed to understand where this was going, and flushed, but with a courage that belonged to a Gryffindor, he did not flee down the corridor.

Scorpius snuck a peek at Albus, and saw that his friend was scowling angrily at him. He shrugged surreptitiously, and indicated Albus continue the talking, especially if they were to get anywhere.

"What's in it for me?" The Hufflepuff inquired of Scorpius, since he seemed to be the Alpha male in this bet. Albus gulped, but Scorpius was prepared.

"If you would like a galleon for you troubles that can be arranged." Scorpius said smoothly.

The boy seemed to mull it over, and then, with an almost arrogant air, said "I'm not gay, I'm doing this for the benefit, you understand right?" he glared at the two older boys, and waited for them to contradict him. They didn't, and Albus slowly made his way to the younger blonde, with the yellow and black robes. He continued to hesitate, even as they stood less than a half a foot apart.

Scorpius nearly lost his patience, and was about to intrude when finally, the younger boy leaned forward, and captured his friends lips with his own. A surge of jealousy ran through Scorpius and he glared, an almost deadly stare, at the other blonde boy, eyes grey molten steel.

The blonde Hufflepuff took his lips off Albus', and the latter _mewled._ The sound went straight to the Malfoy heir's groin, and he growled. Neither of the other two noticed, and for that, he was thankful. He couldn't go all animalistic here.

"How far does Potter here have to go?" he asked curiously, for not being gay, he sure didn't seem to mind kissing the other man, Scorpius thought churlishly. "Just snogging."

Scorpius did not ask how the Hufflepuff knew Albus' name; the only thing that went through his mind was Mr. Hufflepuff is kissing my man. This is so not turning out the way he had wanted. And then he wanted to smack himself, for Albus, certainly wasn't his by any means. He sighed. This would be a long morning.

* * *

When the kiss had finished, and Albus was left breathless, hopelessly aroused, and embarrassed, he thanked the other boy quietly, and waited for the Hufflepuff, whom he learnt to be Thomas Brown, leave the vicinity, before he felt comfortable to talk to Scorpius.

"It didn't work." He finally said, dejection lacing his voice and eyes. He saw Scorpius eye his obvious erection that was visible through his opened robes, and flushed angrily, and quickly snapped his robes together, and looked at Scorpius defensively.

"I don't see how not," Scorpius told him gently, no malice entering his soft voice. "You're very obviously…excited."

It didn't work, because he reminded me of you, and obviously, you arouse me." Albus retorted stiffly.

Albus watched with some satisfaction as Scorpius gaped at him, surprise and a flicker of happiness crossing his features, before he hid his emotions once more, behind his usual mask.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Albus said finally, his eyes roving over the façade of indifference that donned that Malfoy heir's face more often than not.

"Do what?" Scorpius replied, obviously having no idea what his fellow Slytherin wanted from him.

"Cover your face in that blasted mask you always use. I like seeing your expressions and feelings, it makes me feel more welcome.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows, and Albus stared resolutely back. He was not giving in to this one thing. Nothing was said, and Albus would have said that Scorpius was battling with some sort of conflict, but as nothing showed on his face, he couldn't be sure.

"Fine." Scorpius muttered, his eyes downcast, refusing to meet Albus' eyes.

"Fine?"

"I'll show my bloody emotions, or I'll try at least." He said uncertainly, finally looking Albus in the eye, and Albus nearly reeled back in shock by how much emotion that one look had. "but I will only do it in front of you, if we are in public, do _not_ expect me to show a single emotion. Understand?"

Albus nodded numbly, and Scorpius snapped his mouth shut, seeing as the former agreed.

"Now that that is over and done with, let's continue with this experiment, seeing as it didn't work the first time."

Scorpius nodded, and the two continued on their original path, the library only a few corridors away, as was Albus' preference. A few more boys and they'd surely know, right?

* * *

It turned out that finding a few boys for Albus to snog wasn't as simple as they had originally thought. On their journey to the library, they had passed three eligible bachelors; and the disgusted looks they all shared, told Scorpius very obviously what kind of people they were, and quickly steered Albus away before he could broach the topic of their 'bet' as was their cover story for why Albus suddenly had to kiss numerous boys.

They were less lucky as they entered the library. A half dozen Ravenclaw girls were sitting there, all discussing a particular difficult essay, and there was not a boy among them. Further down the aisles proved futile as well. There were a couple of boys sitting further along, but getting one individually would arouse suspicion, and Albus wouldn't hear of it.

Finally, all the way at the end of the library aisles was a boy sitting alone, and scribbling furiously. He wasn't bad looking, soft brown hair, and a slightly freckled thin face, lean body, and strong legs. Albus looked up to Scorpius, as if asking permission and Scorpius nodded his head, although on the inside he felt like dying. This was the worst idea in the history of time. But he really like Albus, and he would help him, if it was the last thing he did. However, he decided not to help Albus in this one. And as Albus looked at him pleadingly when Scorpius said nothing, he merely shook his head, and motioned his head in the direction of the other boy, (a Ravenclaw this time.).

Scorpius watched as Albus sighed resignedly, but walked forward nonetheless. The man should have been sorted into Gryffindor with his bloody courage; but Scorpius would never mention this, as he would get a punch in the face, and bloody lip if he so much as mentioned the possibility of Gryffindor. It seemed to be a sore topic for the lad, one he didn't understand, but never brought up, saying as he liked the way his life was, just as it was.

He sat down on a bench far enough away to give Albus privacy, but still close enough that he was able to hear.

Albus sat down, next to the Ravenclaw, Scorpius noted, and cleared his throat uncertainly. The light brown haired boy looked up curiously, and smiled at Albus. Potter was well known, for obvious reasons, and most liked him, just for being his father's son. If only he was that lucky, Scorpius mused thoughtfully. His father got him places, but being that his father was the son of a death eater, and an ex death eater himself, didn't give Scorpius much to be thankful for.

"I lost a bet," Scorpius heard; when he had shaken himself out of his thoughts. Albus was acting all shy, and Scorpius wanted to jump him right there, consequences be damned. He was sixteen, for fucks sake, he couldn't help having an overactive libido.

The Ravenclaw chuckled, as he listened to Albus' sordid tale, that had never happened, and he could see that the Ravenclaw was thawing under Albus' charm. It was obvious that that was not how he introduced himself, because what normal person began a conversation with 'I lost a bet' but nonetheless, Albus seemed to be doing fine, and for a moment, Scorpius swelled with pride, that is until he saw the Ravenclaw firmly attach his lips onto Albus, and he saw red. He gripped the bench tightly, his knuckles turning white; but he refused to interfere, Albus needed this, he need this..he needed this.

Scorpius could no longer control himself, and he jumped up, heading towards where his friend was being snogged as if his life depended on it. The closer he got, the hotter he felt, and the more his dick itched to escape their jailed confines.

He was torn between giving himself a good wank, and yanking the cute Ravenclaw boy away from Albus. Giving himself a wank won heads on, as his cock throbbed painfully. He looked both ways, and then at the two boys in front of him, they were none the wiser, and Scorpius took this opportunity to cast a disillusionment charm on himself, saying as he owned nothing to render him invisible.

Once he was satisfied, he released his aching prick, and quickly took it in hand, and rubbed himself raw as he watched the two other boys making out in front of him. When a moan escaped his lips, he realized with a hazy mind, that he had not cast a silencing charm, and quickly put one up around him. The two boys in front of him seemed to go on and on, even going as far as to explore each other's bodies.

Scorpius was torn between pain and pleasure. Pain, from seeing Albus make out with another bloke when he wanted those lips exclusively for himself. And pleasure, from watching said friend enduring such intense enjoyment.

Scorpius had almost neared his climax when Albus straddled the Ravenclaw, deepening their kiss even further, and rutting himself against the latter's hips, the moans increasing in volume, and that was when Scorpius lost it. It was the hottest thing he had seen in a while, and yet, Albus seemed to have forgotten about him. He had half a mind to rip the Potter heir away from the clutches of the Ravenclaw, but instead decided he would sulk, like a true Malfoy never would. Before he could stop himself, he orgasmed, his semen spraying up in a large torrent of cum, and some hit his hair. He didn't realize this as he rode out his pleasure, rubbing himself, until the last drips left him.

He sank against the table, angry with himself for doing what he had done. But he'd be in a lot more trouble if he didn't clear away the mess…Cum had a way of smelling like sex after all. Albus would know what happened in a second. With a quick scourgify, he cleared the mess up. When Albus still did not look up, a piece of his heart left him, and he left them there, feeling as if he would cry at the loss of seeing Albus in the hands of another man; but how could he scold him for it, when it was his idea to begin with?

Dejection flooded through him, and as he left the dark library, he countered the disillusionment charm, and headed for the closest classroom, to do as he had intended before his climax had interrupted him. Have himself a nice and long sulk. Classes be damned.

Scorpius locked the door behind him, and then slumped down against the wall. Albus would not find him. Of that, he was certain. He would be so deeply in pleasure, he would forget all about him, and then continue with the rest of his life, with his new Ravenclaw boyfriend.

Something wet fell onto his crossed arms, and it was only then he realized his sorrow had caused him to shed tears. He didn't deign to stop them, as no one was there to see his Malfoy pride slowly crawling out the window, along with his friend Albus.

He didn't bother casting a silencing charm around him as his silent tears turned into sobs. He brought his knees up to his chest in the best defensive posture he knew, and then lowered his head into his knees, his arms protecting him from the hardness the bones in his knees had to offer. He didn't bother with cushioning charms either. He obviously deserved to be uncomfortable. He had sinned, somehow somewhere, and this was his punishment for doing as such. The heartbreak of losing Albus Potter. All for a stupid idea he had thought would help his friend. It had backfired on him, well and truly. He kept his head lowered, and continued to sob.

* * *

Albus noticed the absence of his friend as soon as he came up for breath. It wasn't so much an observation as a feeling, and when he looked into his surroundings, he saw that he was indeed right. Scorpius was nowhere to be found.

Worry clouded his eyes, and his Ravenclaw consort must have noticed this, because his hand came softly onto the Potter heir's face, and asked with obvious concern what was bothering the boy. Albus leaned into the touch without noticing, and in a soft tone explained that he couldn't find his friend who he had entered the library with.

With obvious regret, Albus stood up, and off the lap of the other boy, he gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, before turning and nearly running out of the library. He paused though, remembering he still hadn't gotten the other man's name. This one would be one to remember after all, if their combined enthusiasm was anything to go by.

The Ravenclaw clasped Albus' hand softly, and they stared into each other's eyes, "My name is Ciaran Cooper." The brown haired boy said softly.

Albus nodded his head, but didn't wait any further before sprinting down the aisles of the library, in search of his elusive friend. He had a bad feeling about this, and he knew it had to do with him. But until he could find Scorpius, there was nothing he could do about the guilty feeling.

Albus' heart pounded deep in his chest as the library was empty of the shock of white blonde hair he was so yearning for. But the Malfoy heir, very obviously was not in the library. He reached the entrance, and slowed his pace accordingly. Getting a scolding from the very old Madam Pince would do nothing to help him in his search.

But then, Madam Pince saw everyone that entered and exited the library. She probably would have seen in what direction Scorpius had went.

Mustering up his courage to speak with the old woman, he stepped up into her quarters and spoke quietly, as was necessary in the library, but loudly enough that her failing ears would hear.

"Madam Pince," he said respectfully.

The woman nodded at him, to show she was listening, eying him with the glare only that woman was able to pull off. He didn't back down, and instead asked his question. "Ma'am, did you see Mr. Malfoy leave the library?"

He had been expecting a yes, so when Madam Pince told him a thorough no, he got very concerned. Scorpius was very obviously not in the library, and so it must have meant that Scorpius left under a no detection spell, or maybe a disillusionment charm, which would have prevented Madam Pince, or anyone for that matter to see him.

Albus thanked her, and left the library, wondering which direction to go for his missing friend. He was about to turn left, when he heard a choked sob come from his right. On any normal day, he would have ignored it, but today wasn't a normal day. Who was to say it wasn't Scorpius that was crying.

Feeling like the grandson of a Marauder that he was, he silently followed the doors, until he came upon the first classroom that was next to the library. He tried the lock, and although that was fixable with a quick Alohomora, he was careful nonetheless, and kept his wand out for security measures.

The sobbing came from a corner of the room, and Albus felt his heart melt as he sighted his friend hunched into himself, his head between his knees, and his body wrenching with sobs.

Albus renewed the locking charms, and added one his father had taught him, that would prevent anyone else from entering, before slowly walking over to Scorpius. Asking 'are you alright' would be stupid, as any other words, Albus realized suddenly. Scorpius needed comforting now, physical one at that, and words would get him nowhere right then.

Albus got to his knees, and wrapped his arms around the bigger boy. The one who had taken his beatings, and his bullying, and still took the time to help him in his time of need. Scorpius was a true friend, and now it was time for Albus to give back to him.

Scorpius leaned into him, his sobs renewing with a fervor.

"I'm sorry," Albus said quietly. "I went too far, didn't I?"

Scorpius could only nod helplessly, and Albus tightened his arms around the boy, and kissed him on his silky blond strands.

"I'm really sorry," Albus said again, even though he did not expect a reply. He held Scorpius protectively to his chest, and kept murmuring nonsense in his ear like a mother would, rubbing his back soothingly, and kissing his head every so often.

When Scorpius' sobs quieted to muffled sniffles, Albus kissed his forehead never letting go of his protective grasp on the Malfoy heir.

"I have been quite selfish tonight," Albus said quietly, keeping his voice hypnotic, so as not to disturb the boy in his lap, who had finally been comforted somewhat. "and I will forever be sorry for how I took advantage of you tonight. You were trying to help me, and I didn't consider your feelings in this."

His reply was a sniffle, and Albus chuckled humorlessly, wondering how Scorpius would react to his next bit of news. "One good thing, though." Albus said, his voice still soft. He kissed Scorpius on his blonde tresses again, and then continued. "I'm gay."

A startled laugh burst out of Scorpius' mouth. And Albus couldn't help himself but to lean down and capture Scorpius lips in a chaste kiss.

"What's funny?" Albus asked, his hand stilling momentarily from the circles he was tracing on Scorpius' back.

"Nothing," Scorpius replied, his voice laced with humor. "Who would have thought, the Great Albus Potter, son of the Chosen One, Boy Who Lived, etc. etc. would be gay?"

Albus' retort was a smack in Scorpius' bum, which earned him a yelp.

Albus merely smiled, and continued holding his friend protectively in his arms.

* * *

_A/N on any other normal day, I would continue this chapter for a bit longer, but it is 1:15 am as it is, and I'm exhausted. I probably made countless grammar and spelling errors along the way, and do intend on fixing them, because I don't like messy stories that are unclear. So bear with me on that, and enjoy the story for now._

_For those of you who like my writing, I have an offer on the table. I am quite close to 100 reviews, and the lucky reviewer who manages to get this honour, will get a one shot written for them, their prompts (if possible) and any Slash couple of their choice written for them. (however, this Slash couple must be from Harry Potter)_

_Lastly, if you are a Drarry fan, my other story De Ore Decus is in progress, and is still waiting for the 25__th__ reviewer, to get a one shot. (that's 4 reviews away by the way, so if you have not yet read the story, go and read it. People tell me it's rather enjoyable. :D) _

_P.s. forgive me for not having updated sooner, my schedule is sometimes busy, and will get busier within the next two months, as my life will be changing drastically. But I have no intention of dropping either of my stories, and am even thinking of another next generation fic, but I am not starting on that just yet _

_Have a great night, folks :D please review :D_


	15. The Tables Turn

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Harry Potter, *sighs*

* * *

The Tables Turn

* * *

_Previously on MITTC_

"I have been quite selfish tonight," Albus said quietly, keeping his voice hypnotic, so as not to disturb the boy in his lap, who had finally been comforted somewhat. "and I will forever be sorry for how I took advantage of you tonight. You were trying to help me, and I didn't consider your feelings in this."

His reply was a sniffle, and Albus chuckled humorlessly, wondering how Scorpius would react to his next bit of news. "One good thing, though." Albus said his voice still soft. He kissed Scorpius on his blonde tresses again, and then continued. "I'm gay."

A startled laugh burst out of Scorpius' mouth, and Albus couldn't help himself but to lean down and capture Scorpius lips in a chaste kiss.

"What's funny?" Albus asked, his hand stilling momentarily from the circles he was tracing on Scorpius' back.

"Nothing," Scorpius replied, his voice laced with humor. "Who would have thought, the Great Albus Potter, son of the Chosen One, Boy Who Lived, etc. etc. would be gay?"

Albus' retort was a smack in Scorpius' bum, which earned him a yelp.

Albus merely smiled, and continued holding his friend protectively in his arms.

* * *

The two boys sat comfortably in the empty classroom for an immeasurable amount of time. Neither complained, and so neither rushed to leave.

Scorpius let his head rest on Albus' shoulder, and thought good and hard about what had transpired that night. Albus turned out to be gay. He also had found someone who shared his attraction, if the way the two boys in the library going at each other were anything to go by. Technically, even though he and Spike were not dating, they had some sort of mutual liking for making out, and Scorpius wasn't sure whether the older boy would appreciate if he dropped the latter, just so he can start making out with Albus.

Then there was the matter if _Albus _wanted to make out with him again. Albus' lips were soft and delectable, nothing like Spikes. It was just completely different the way the two kissed, and did other erotic things, but he couldn't ask Albus to stop kissing the Ravenclaw, if he himself continued doing things with Spike. The older boy, though he had calmed down since their first meeting, never did take away the threat of writing to his parents. How they had yet to find out was beyond him, but the older Slytherin had an aggressive side, and though Scorpius was hardly a submissive, he didn't think the idea of being manhandled agreed with him very much. And somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that Spike would get rough again, if he told him he was no longer interested in being his 'sex toy'.

Scorpius felt lucky so far. Spike hadn't tried to find him, and so the past couple of days were his and Albus' alone. But the days had passed, and he wouldn't have been surprised if Spike would be looking for him at this very moment. He shuddered; a violent Spike was not one you want to deal with.

Albus seemed to have realized Scorpius' discomfort, because like the gentleman he was, he gently moved a loose blond curl away from his face, and asked what was wrong.

Scorpius pondered what to tell him, knowing that lying, wouldn't work, the boy could tell a million miles away when someone lied to him.

"Err…" Scorpius murmured, playing with a loose thread on Albus' shirt.

"What is it?" Albus asked softly, and began rubbing soft circles on the taller boy.

Scorpius paused, relishing in the tenderness of the other boy, finally, he decided to speak, perhaps Albus would know what to do? "I'm just a little concerned with…err..someone from seventh year Slytherin," he muttered, not really keen for Albus to know exactly what transpired between the two of them, though he figured Albus knew; Spike was there a few times when Albus had taken his wrath out on him, when he hadn't wanted to face anything gay.

Scorpius felt Albus stiffen beneath him, and he cursed himself for bringing up a sensitive topic like that. He couldn't apologize though, what good would that do. Spike was in his life for now, and the latter would fight tooth and nail to keep Scorpius within his clutches. He was a good keep after all, the way his body fit with the older Slytherin. Spike had never told him that he liked smaller boys, but he had made it obvious when he wanted Scorpius to become his sex slave. Not that he was petite, far from it; he was 5'9, to Spike's 6'4 a whole seven inches. Still, if the latter went back to wanting Scorpius to be his sex slave, the Malfoy heir didn't want to have to go back down to that level; especially with the way Albus treated him, as if he were a priceless treasure, rather than something to use.

"Is this the boy you were with when I…" he stopped speaking, and Scorpius realized that Albus regretted what he had done, he felt every urge to calm the boy holding him, but saying 'it's alright,' was very obviously not true, and he wasn't going to lie; so he merely nodded, and waited for Albus to get himself together again.

Scorpius turned to look at his friend. The jet black haired boy was sitting ramrod straight, and even though his arms were still secure around Scorpius, his eyes held a glaze, much like dirty glass. Then suddenly, he stood up, he seemed to have forgotten that Scorpius was in his lap, because the latter fell to the floor with an ungraceful plop.

Scorpius tried to hide the hurt in his eyes, and was partially successful, but Albus was so out of it, he didn't even realize. He was looking at everything but at Scorpius, and when he finally met the stormy grey stare, he said haltingly, "I…I need some time…to think about…things." His voice was apologetic, but his eyes were still far away, unable to focus on anything.

Scorpius felt his heart clench, but said nothing, pretending that he was okay with Albus leaving him on such short notice. When the door finally shut behind him, the soft click sounded like a slam, and Scorpius curled himself together in a small ball. Albus might have been gay, but that definitely didn't make things easier between them, and he was only starting to realize it.

* * *

Albus left the room in a quick trot. He would not humiliate himself and run the second he left the classroom, that would indicate that something had gone in there, which it hadn't, not really. He had comforted his friend after he had gone and made out with an extreme hottie. _Ciaran, _he nearly sighed, as the name slipped out of his lips. He was torn, both Scorpius and Ciaran were stunning males. Both had different qualities, but were similar as well. He couldn't tell this to Scorpius, but now that he knew he was gay, he really wanted to have some more alone time with Ciaran Cooper. And Albus knew without a doubt that Scorpius would not take that well.

Albus couldn't blame Scorpius if he felt that way; it was because of the Malfoy heir that he even recognized himself for what he was. He knew how some of his dorm mates felt about homosexuals, and if he were to really pursue Ciaran, and maybe even Scorpius, he would need to be very careful. He couldn't believe how deeply he had gotten into making out with the Ravenclaw, they were in full view of many people, especially if those people looked into those small nooks and crannies the library held; especially for the gossip of finding someone there, making out. And in Hogwarts, news spread extremely fast. He would be lucky if no one had noticed them. Or he was in for a load of trouble.

It had been a couple of minutes now, and Albus knew he could start running if he wanted to. It wasn't a formal decision, but when his legs starting pumping beneath him, he didn't stop them; not even when he heard muttered curses and angry yells from portraits nearby, but he took no notice. He needed to get away, away from the uncertainties that came with one Scorpius Malfoy and Ciaran Cooper. He had yet to write to Teddy, and the sudden urge to speak to him nearly overwhelmed him.

He ran and ran, never pausing for breath, until he felt his lungs gasp for breath, and his feet tremble beneath him. He fell to the floor in an ungraceful heap, and took in his surroundings. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out where he was. His Marauder's Map was safely tucked away in his trunk, and even though he had spent many a night studying the map, his environment was totally and utterly unfamiliar.

His breath still came in ragged gasps, his hand clutching at his chest in vain hope to get some much needed air in quicker than what was flowing through him now. Breathing in through his nose, and out through his mouth helped slightly, but he still couldn't catch his breath enough to stand back up and make his way back to where he had some semblance of location.

Deciding to write to Teddy, he grabbed at his bag hanging limply to the side. He seized some spare parchment in a near frenzy and took out his favorite quill along with it. He paused for a moment, his quill poised above the parchment, almost quivering, waiting for the first words to come alive on the paper.

Albus remained in his position, unable to think of anything other than 'I'm gay,' but when he thought more deeply, he realized with a start that he still had some feelings for Lotus; did that mean he was bi, and not gay? By Merlin! did he have a lot of questions for his father's godson.

_Teddy,_

_I know I haven't spoken to you in a long while, but lately, things have been quite…strange, if I may. It started out with my best friend being gay, then I sort of hurt him a lot, until he kind of made me see reason by doing rather….unbecoming things._

_Now I realize that I may be gay as well, or perhaps bisexual. This doesn't bother me as much as I thought it would, and that scares me…more than you can imagine. I'm terrified that bad things will happen to me, like I made bad things happen to my best friend. I won't give any names out, but there are two boys now, that I currently feel an attraction to._

_I know for a fact, that if I pick one over the other, he will be so hurt, that our friendship will spiral out of control, just like it did when I found out of his preferences._

_Teddy, I am so lost, I don't know how to deal with any of this. I don't want to pick one over the other, but I don't want to miss the opportunity to be with both of them, and yet, doing that, I would feel like a whore._

_Please, Teddy, give me some advice, and please, don't tell my dad…I'm afraid of his reaction. My mum as well….I need to be able to tell them on my own, especially if nothing ever comes out of this; like if I were to stay with my current girlfriend._

_Teddy! I am so bloody FUCKED!_

_All my love,_

_Albus._

Albus reread the letter again, and though he knew it said a lot, he knew Teddy would never judge him, he wasn't completely certain, but he hoped with all his heart that Teddy would still love him for who he was, rather than who he might become.

His breathing finally back to normal, he stood up, dusted himself off, and put his freshly written letter away in his bag for later, when he'd go to the Owlery.

He hadn't fully stood up, when suddenly; the lights in the corridor went out. He stiffened, and immediately clutched his wand protectively in his hand. He began walking slowly, his eyes shifting back and forth, in hope of realizing what it was that made the lights shut off. After all, this was no Muggle abode; lights don't just turn off, because the electricity drains…

The corridors got darker and darker the further he went, a foreboding feeling came over him, and he gripped his wand tighter in his hand, an unknown terror gripping him, much as if he were in his dad's times, and Voldemort was coming to kill him instead. Shivering, he casted 'Lumos' and breathed a sigh of relief when his wand tip lit up with a narrow beam of light.

Nobody was around him, and he was very grateful for that fact. The ominous feeling had not retreated, and Albus kept moving, afraid to stop, terrified to do anything other than pray that he would be safe in the dark corridors. After walking for about ten minutes, he saw a dim light up ahead, and a few voices drifting past him in a soft wind, that was caused by Hogwarts' drifty hallways.

Before he could shout with relief, someone grabbed him from behind, whilst another cast a body bind on him. The looming face of Nicholas Boot was the last thing his conscious mind was aware of, before he was stunned.

* * *

James Sirius Potter looked around disparagingly; his brother was nowhere to be found. He growled in frustration, as he made his way down to the Slytherin Dungeons. There was no way he was going into the snake den, but hopefully, someone would be lurking about, and he'd be in luck. That was the last place he was going to look. If he still couldn't be found, James figured he'd give up and wait until dinnertime to speak to his younger brother.

He hummed a merry tune, passing corridor after corridor, and going down each staircase; paying only enough attention not to fall into midair should a staircase move from beneath him.

He was just at the Entrance Hall, when he saw a flash of platinum blond hair. His first thought- Scorpius Malfoy would know where his brother was. He ran the last couple of steps, and intercepted the blond.

The blond in question didn't look so good. His alabaster skin was paler than usual, and his eyes downcast, and withdrawn. For a moment, he considered asking him if he was alright, but then reconsidered. He needed his brother. Their dad was coming again, and he wanted to warn his sibling that the decorum they displayed was extremely important. Something about an agent, perhaps for Quidditch?

"Malfoy?" he asked, deciding he ought to be polite if he wanted any answers.

"Potter," The Malfoy heir responded in a monotone.

James knew it wasn't a slight to him, that he wasn't really participating, but either way, he didn't call him on it. "Have you any idea where my brother might be?" he asked finally.

A dour expression crossed Malfoy's pointed face, and it made him look unapproachable. For a moment he said nothing, and then "I don't know where he is now, but the both of us were in the library earlier. He had to go somewhere, he didn't say anything more, and he didn't want company."

James nodded, feeling dejected. Malfoy had been a dead end. Where could he look now? Finally deciding it was pointless to search a huge castle for one person, he decided to put It on the Malfoy's hands.

"Oi, Malfoy!" James called loudly, as the former was already walking away. Said blond turned around, and scowled. "What?" he growled, not an ounce of patience in his voice. James hesitated briefly, not used to Malfoy acting harsh. "If my brother comes into the Slytherin Common Room, or dorm, could you let him know I was looking for him?" Malfoy nodded his head, and went back to walking away.

James sighed, and turned to retreat to his own Common Room. It was a shame that his father hadn't given him the Marauder's map, or even the invisibility cloak. He claimed that James was too much of a troublemaker, but James knew better, his brother probably had it. Well, nonetheless, if push comes to shove, he would force his way into his brothers belongings to find that dreaded map, but only if the time called for it.

James thought back to what his father had told him.

_James, I need you to find your brother, tomorrow, some scouts are coming to look at you and your brother. They want to see your skills, and if they approve, they might just ask you to sign up for their team. I would be more than happy to sign my permission, but you both need to be on your best behaviours. I do not know exactly when they will be coming, but I'm guessing a couple of days before the Quidditch match against Slytherin. Which should be quite interesting, considering you will be up against your brother. But if you both play well, they might sign you both up, I can't know for sure, so just make sure to warn him of his decorum, and then you should be fine. Professionals don't like when people they are looking to sign act like children, even if you are by no means old. Just act and do well during the games, and hopefully, they will consider you both. These scouts are always coming, but it is only now that I have found out about it. Therefore, take this opportunity, and let your brother know as well, and good luck to both of you._

His father HAD meant Quidditch! Oh, by dear _Merlin!_ was he excited. His father had told him this yesterday, and he had forgotten, now, that he had finally remembered, his brother fell off the face o the earth, and could not be found anywhere. If only he had that blasted Map!

He wasn't sure what good it would do if Malfoy relayed the message, how would a Slytherin come into the Gryffindor commons anyway? He shrugged his shoulders noncommittally. There was always later.

* * *

Dinner had passed, and there still was no sign of Albus. Though Scorpius could not deny that he was hurt at Albus' quick retreat, they were still friends, and his chest ached with worry. Albus, was a lover of food. He was never one to miss a meal, unless he overslept, but considering he had never returned to the dorms, Scorpius knew this was not the case.

An empty feeling had clung to his chest about half an hour after Albus had left, and he wondered if it had something to do with Albus. They had been best friends, to enemies, to friends, to some sort of crazy partnership, where they had kissed. And then, Albus had held him when he was upset. So did that mean they shared some sort of bond? Then he remembered their shared dreams, and startled himself into the realization that it was indeed possible that they shared some sort of bond.

At one point, he heard a deafening shout in his mind that sounded like someone begging. He had ignored it when he heard it, after all, his imagination was quite vivid now a day. But now, as he thought back on it, he couldn't help but wonder if that was Albus, somehow calling for help.

He fidgeted helplessly. Scorpius had never felt so…hopeless in his life. Albus was probably fine, but there was an emptiness in him, that he had never felt before in his life, and it terrified him. The fates were trying to tell him something, and he was too frightened to acknowledge it.

He hadn't realized dinner had ended, until the scraping of benches, and chatter slowly retreating made him look up. He felt dazed, and it was then he realized that he was in dire need of company. James Potter had asked him to tell him if he heard of his brother, and he hadn't. Maybe James knew of a way to locate him?

Making up his mind, he quickly searched for an auburn haired boy amongst the crowd. He couldn't see him, but his loud voice had reached back to him, floating towards him amidst the large crowd leaving the hall.

He sped up his pace, and at the doors of the Great Hall he finally saw his target. "Potter!" he yelled loudly, ignoring the stares his shout had garnered. He watched as James turned his head to look at whom had called him, and his eyes widened in recognition as he took in the sight of Scorpius beckoning to him.

He didn't move though, and Scorpius figured he'd have to meet the Gryffindor at the doors. It felt like ages, but what was presumably only sixty seconds later, he reached the elder Potter.

"Something is wrong with Albus," he panted, once he said it, something told him he was right. James' eyes narrowed, and Scorpius hurried on to explain. "I can't be completely certain, but this feeling I have is so strong, I don't want to ignore it."

Scorpius watched with some trepidation, as James stared at him, as if looking for a tell of a lie. Finding none, he sagged against the wall, and his eyes narrowed worriedly. "What makes you say that?" Potter's voice was rough, and even a bystander could tell that James Potter was concerned for his little brother.

"I already said, this feeling.."

"No," James cut him off, "I mean, what is this feeling saying to you…what does it feel like?"

Scorpius paused, thinking carefully, wondering how to put his words so the elder Potter could understand it.

"A half an hour after Albus left my presence, I suddenly felt this hollow feeling in my gut, as if something terrible was going to happen. A while later, a roaring sound echoed in my mind, and for a moment, I thought it sounded like begging. I ignored it, and now I can't help but wonder if something truly terrible has, or is still happening to my friend."

His voice choked on the last word, and he looked away from James. He didn't want to show emotion, especially to one older than him. It was embarrassing enough, that Albus caused such harsh reactions within him; to break down in front of his crush's brother was not an option. He calmed himself, quickly meditating his mind into something acceptable, keeping his eyes closed. If James noticed, he didn't mention it; in fact, he waited until Scorpius opened his eyes again, before speaking.

"I have two options," James said, his voice soft, looking clearly into Scorpius' eyes. "Albus has this map, somewhere in his possession that tells the names of everyone in the school, and where they are currently located. If we can find the map, we'll find Albus, and we don't need to use the second option, which is go to my dad, and well, explain to him everything you said."

Scorpius nodded his head, and led the Gryffindor towards the Slytherin Common Room.

They got there quickly, and without wasting a moment, Scorpius ran to where Albus kept his trunk. Things were not messy, and he felt bad for being intrusive, but he forgave himself, concluding that this was an emergency. He tossed aside a few articles of clothing, and came up barehanded. "I don't know what to look for," he told the elder Potter sheepishly.

"That's okay, I know what to look for." Within thirty seconds, James came up with a battered empty looking parchment.

"That's a map?" he asked incredulously, not believing it for a minute.

"Yeah, watch," James replied. "I solemnly swear, that I am up to no good." Suddenly, the parchment was filling itself up with classrooms, and names of different students. Eagerly, the two boys looked around for Albus' name amongst the hundreds of others. It was five minutes, when both boys finally admitted that neither of them could find the raven haired Potter on the map. They saw Harry Potter, and with that James snapped. His face was pale, and his hands shook.

"I think it's time we went to my father,"

Scorpius couldn't help but agree, and the two of them quickly followed the map, directly to where Harry Potter was.

* * *

Albus Potter's hearing came back to him, before he opened his eyes. He had no idea where he was, and when he tried to move, he realized he couldn't. His hands were tied to something above his head, and his legs were in the same predicament tied to something he couldn't see. His struggling made the bonds around his hands and legs to tighten, and he gasped when he realized it was magically tied, and would keep getting tighter the longer he struggled.

He opened his eyes, and took in his surroundings. He was tied to an old looking bed, with dirty sheets. He couldn't see anyone in his line of vision, but heard whispers come closer to him. Quickly, he shut his eyes, and controlled his breathing. Perhaps if he pretended to still be out cold they wouldn't bother him? Ha, as if; this was Nicholas Boot, he didn't know who else was with him, but he knew it didn't bode well for him, unless he could plead his case somehow?

He felt breathing against his face, and it took every ounce of control not to open his eyes, or whimper in fear.

"He's still out of it," the voice murmured quietly to someone else in the room. _Alex Creevy_, he thought with a pang. Yep, he really was screwed.

"Well, why don't we slap him awake then? I want to get him already." The other chuckled in agreement.

"So, you attack his cock, and I'll get his arse, or what?" the voice asked the other presence in the room.

"How about we take turns?"

"So, does that mean we can both fuck that queers ass, till he begs for mercy?"

"Yes," was the delighted reply, full of malice, "that's exactly what it means."

Albus paled dramatically, and once again, it took him a great deal of strength not to twist in his bonds, and try to escape. His used to be friends wanted to rape him; and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

_A/N, in all my 14 chapters that I have written thus far for this story, I believe this was the biggest cliff hanger that I have given._

_The 100__th__ reviewer still gets a one shot; but since it is only six reviews away, it will have to be within the next two hours, if this is the case, the hundredth reviewer will get the one shot :D_

_The 125__th__ reviewer will get a one shot as well, no strings attached. As always, it will be the ship, and plot of their choice, as long as it is in the Harry Potter fandom, and SLASH :D_

_If I actually do reach 125 reviews, I will update before next Tuesday. Maybe even by Thursday, but let's see how many updates I can get, :p_

_You go guys!_

_LOL_

_Next chapter…I think it's a bit obvious what's going to happen, isn't it?_


	16. Left For Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own

_A/N The rape scene was beta'd by 77DMK77, and I am very thankful for the help, it wouldn't have been as good without the help, and advice._

_The chapter was updated early in honour of drumline, who won the one shot for the 100__th__ reviewer._

* * *

Left For Dead

* * *

Harry Potter was sitting comfortably on his settee drinking tea, when the door suddenly barged open, no warning whatsoever. He spluttered; his wand out and in his hand before the two at the door could even blink. When his panic subsided, he realized with some relief that it was his son, and a look alike of Malfoy. _His son Scorpius, presumably._ He spelled away the mess his spluttering had caused, and with a sigh showed the boys to a couch opposite his settee, wondering what could have them looking so worried.

It was a minute before either of the boys spoke and when they did, it was spoken with fear, and at the same time.

"Albus is.."

"…Can't find him anywhere…"

"Not on the map, Dad"

When what they were saying finally registered in his muddled brain he stood up suddenly, hovering over the two young students, one of which was his son.

"James?" he asked, concern and worry lacing his voice. "Care to repeat that, slowly, so I can understand what exactly you are trying to tell me?"

James nodded mutely, tugging at his hair, in a very obvious motion of discomfort. Harry's heart was beating with trepidation, but until he could be positive, he was not going to freak out; there was time for that later, after all.

When James finally spoke, it was with a trembling voice, and wide staring eyes. Something really was up, and Harry prayed to any god that would listen, that it was nothing as serious as he imagined.

"The last time Scorpius had heard from Albus was a couple of hours ago, he explained to me, that he felt a sudden feeling of loss, and emptiness. He thought nothing of it, figuring it was a figment of his imagination. And about half an hour after that, he heard a roaring in his mind, as well as something that sounded like begging. When Albus didn't show up for dinner, and hadn't returned to the Slytherin Common Room all day, he finally came to find me, and I told him about the Marauder's map. Albus wasn't on it. He isn't in school Dad…"

Harry felt his face whiten, and nearly felt his knees buckle from beneath him, but now was not the time for him to breakdown, both his sons needed him now; and he would have to be there for them, before himself, before he could calm down, and make himself feel better.

"Where is Lily in all of this?" he asked finally, scratching at his nose anxiously.

"She has no idea that anything is wrong," James replied in a soft murmur. Harry nodded his head, it was good Lily did not know, it would help them that a young girl was not crying hysterically over her missing brother. But of course, they would find Albus, and everything would be fine, right? It was his uncertainty and fear that something really could be wrong with Albus that had him almost collapsing again. He plopped ungracefully down on the couch near his son.

"Hand me the map, James," James complied quickly, and handed the never lying map over to his father.

Harry remembered when Draco Malfoy had disappeared off the map, only to learn later that he was holed up in the Room of Requirement all the time. His heart settled for a minute, as he considered this option.

Determined, he stood up suddenly, causing his two young charges to gape in surprise. "I have a possible place to check first," he explained, and headed for the door, the boys still staring at him in shock. "Well? Are you coming?" His voice was impatient, but he didn't want his dread to show on his face. He needed to remain calm. The two boys nodded, and jumped up, perfectly synchronized. If Harry hadn't been nervous, his eyebrows would have raised at their camaraderie.

The trio sprinted towards the seventh floor where the Room of Requirement was located. The two boys stopped running once Harry paused in front of a seemingly empty wall. A look of concentration adorned his face, and he paced back and forth three times. When a door suddenly appeared, Harry did collapse. James was at his side in seconds. "Dad?" he asked cautiously, and Harry felt his son's comforting hand clenching his robes, and he felt relieved someone was there for him. In a choked voice, he managed to croak something out. It must have been inaudible, because James was shaking him out of his stupor, asking over and over if he was okay.

Mutely, he shook his head, that no, he most definitely was not ok. He felt James sit down on the floor next to him, still holding a comforting arm around his father, and Harry was ever grateful that he had such an understanding son.

"You see," he started explaining, his voice coming out in a choked monotone, "When I was about your age, your father," he pointed at Scorpius "was searching for something in this exact room. No matter what I tried asking the room for, it would refuse to open for me." He could see Scorpius nodding, apparently Draco had told him the story as well, "Anyway, unless you know exactly what to ask for, the door will not open if someone is in fact inside. The door opened for me, even though I asked for something silly, which means, Albus is not on the school grounds."

This time, it was Scorpius who sunk to his feet, all color draining from his face. His body began to shake, tremors floating from his hands to his legs. "I was right," he muttered, "I was right…something bad happened to him…he's in trouble, my Al is in trouble."

* * *

For a moment, it was quiet, and Albus nearly sagged in relief. Hope washed over him when he could no longer hear footsteps or movement near him. Taking a risk, he opened his eyes, squinting; he couldn't see anything at all, except for what he had seen earlier. He was still tied to the bed, arms and legs spread like an X. He was thankful to notice that his clothes were still on, but he jolted at the knowledge, that if they wanted to play, and torture him, being clothed would make it worse. They would drag it out, humiliating him, hurting him, until he begged for mercy. He wasn't above begging, anything to get him out of this situation.

He twisted again in his bounds; it hurt, and was extremely uncomfortable. A sudden shout had him cowering in fear. They were here the whole time, observing him. He was screwed. _SHIT!_

"So, the queer is finally awake," a sneering voice whispered in his ear. He shuddered, and tried to move, wanting to get as far away as possible from his two ex best friends. The two boys, whom until recently had admired him, as he admired them. The same two, whom had taken pleasure in beating the crap out of Scorpius, because they were so ignorant as to believe that loving someone, or even liking someone of the other sex, was wrong. It was with another startling realization that he realized just why he was here. Somehow, Boot and Creevey had seen him with Ciaran. With Scorpius, he was always careful, so it could not be him. But Ciaran, he was in the library, a place where students were always coming and going; and it was very possible that someone had seen them. And now? Now, the two Slytherins had come to take revenge. Revenge on him, because he could now be titled a fag; a title that had his ex best friends shuddering in revulsion.

What he couldn't fathom though, was why rape him? If their despise was so great for anything that had to do with homosexuality, how would raping him solve anything? His mind answered him. If he were raped, an action satisfactorily callous inflicted upon him by another male, did they figure he would not want to go near another male?

A harsh smack to his face made him to hiss out in pain.

"Time for the fun to begin, don't you agree, Alex?" Nicholas said menacingly, trailing a sharp nail across Albus' cheek, tearing at the skin, breaking it, a swirl of blood dripping down and onto the dirty sheets.

"When should we take off his clothes?" Alex asked, obviously wondering why it was still left secure on Albus' body.

"No!" Albus shouted, hoping that Boot would not carry through the order; it was what still left him with dignity, his hope, that somehow, they would find their senses. Would not touch him in a way, which until now, had felt pleasurable and exciting.

"Why, how very correct you are, Alex." Albus watched, his eyes wide with terror, as Nicholas mutely pointed at his shirt, and then indicated to his pants. Alex nodded, his eyes lighting up as he laughed, the sound reverberating around the walls, and echoing back towards them, the noise ominous and unrefined.

And then, both Creevey and Boot were upon him, Creevey, opening his shirt buttons slowly, making the humiliation go on forever, while Boot was doing the same to his trousers. He kept his eyes screwed shut, not wanting to see what was happening to him; if he didn't see, he could pretend that it wasn't happening, right? But when his other sensory organs sharpened, he forced his eyes to open, and kept them locked at the ceiling, wondering how long this would take, if he could somehow compel himself not to live through it. Wishing, that he could be the observer of his own body, rather than feel the unwanted hands on him, dirtying him, sullying him.

Albus felt as his trousers were opened, the zipper going down, agonizingly slow. When the zipper grazed against his soft prick, it burned, even over the soft cotton of his briefs that were still protecting him. Albus could barely contain his whine, by _Merlin!_ that _hurt_. Nevertheless, he knew, without a doubt, that crying, screaming and begging was something the two vindictive boys working on him wanted. His trousers were finally off, and that's when it got worse.

As if the two boys on top of him were leeches, they began tearing at his flesh, the cold metal of a thin nail digging into his skin, and the edge of a blade, sharp against him, cutting him, causing his blood to seep through the many small and large scrapes that they created. Albus growled, the sting of the nails and knives slashing into his skin, forced him to try and escape, he struggled aimlessly against the bonds holding him, but all it did was form tighter around his hands and legs, making him scream again.

He didn't want to show fear, hate, or _anything _but the screams were getting harder and harder to contain_._ The sheets below him were slowly wetting. Whether it was from the sweat that trickled from every pore, or the blood that had been seeping down his arms legs and torso, he couldn't be sure.

His eyes remained glued to the ceiling, lips sealed tightly, his sharp teeth guarding against any scream to threaten. But when he felt a knife stab at a nipple, a cry left his lips before he could stop it. Before he knew it, he was blubbering "Please!" he sobbed "Please stop doing that, please!"

The only resulting answer was another stab at the same nipple. Albus saw white, and for a moment, he was sure he had faded from consciousness. But when his eyes opened unwillingly once more, and he saw Boot's sneering face looming above him, he knew he had fallen unconscious. "Passing out won't do you any good _Potter._ Every time we'll just wake you, so don't bother."

So he _had_ passed out. Now that he was awakened to it, the pain was much worse. He knew he could have been out of it for long, but the ache throbbed in every part of his body, tearing at him, begging for reprieve. But he couldn't, he did not want to beg again, it only seemed to egg them on.

A powerful kick to his ribs had him yelling in agony. As he had thought, this spurred his attackers on further, and the kicks came from every direction, any open stretch of flesh was assaulted. His underwear was suddenly ripped off; the cooling draft that suddenly swirled there shocked him more, and he heard Boot whisper, "Kick that, Potter needs to learn the true meaning of pain." Albus knew what was coming, and as he struggled with his bonds to protect his private parts and penis, they only tightened, and it hurt even more, the leather cutting into his wrists and ankles as he continued struggling. But Alex Creevey did not heed his thoughts, and he drew from Albus a long shriek of agony as if he were pulling a bucket, as slow and exacting, out of a deep well. His vision darkened around the edges of his conscious, and when the leering face of Nicholas Boot coming into his sight he realized, that he had once again passed out. The boy wanted him to experience as much pain as possible, and if he knew what they were going to do, this was only the beginning. He hadn't heard Boot speak, but a sharp slap brought his eyes to face his attacker. He felt the blade of a knife against his throat, and whimpered when the sharp edge cut into his soft skin, fresh blood trickled into the mass already drained from him. "You pass out again, I will make sure to cut deeper and deeper into that pretty neck of yours, until you _DIE_."

Tears did fall now, and without the use of his hands to wipe them away, they dripped down his cheeks. Albus watched, as Nicholas' face contorted into a sneer, before spit shot from his mouth, a warm and disgusting liquid onto Albus' face. Again, he couldn't wipe it away, and he lowered his eyes in submission, hoping that Nicholas would leave him alone. He did, but not as he wished, with his underwear now off, he could figure out that the real torture would begin then.

He suddenly felt lighter, and realized that Nicholas had finally taken his leave of his body. His relief however, was short-lived. He watched in anguish as the two boys spoke quietly amongst themselves, before nodding and then lowering their pants, until it bunched up at their ankles, and then completely coming off. They left their shirts on, as if undressing entirely would indeed dub them no less queer than their victim. The stupidity that Albus thought the boys had between them almost made him laugh aloud.

They were on him again, Alex attacking his lips fiercely, biting hard enough to break the delicate flesh. Blood flowed, but Albus was beginning to understand that that was their goal; the more blood that bled from him, the better. He suddenly wondered what their master plan was. Did they think that they could get rid of the Muggle blood that ran through him? He was a half-blood, their pureblood, and they must know that making him bleed wouldn't change that. But the torture they inflicted on him, maybe that's what they wanted. His mind couldn't form any more coherent thoughts, his brain felt muddled and foggy.

Alex was still trying to get him to respond; tugging harshly at his lips, and licking at him, slobbering all over his face, forcing him to open his lips, and then biting at his tongue in a very dominating way.

Albus felt he couldn't find a stretch of skin not cut, torn, or mauled. He knew blood was everywhere, but that didn't stop them from continuing their torture.

His measly hope that someone would find him, withered then; how would anyone find him here? Was he still in Hogwarts? If people started missing him, maybe they would go to his father? He doubted that, students always took some time to themselves, and if they disappeared for just a little bit longer than was necessary, they weren't bothered. Hogwarts wasn't the type of school that interfered with the students; unless they were performing illegal magic, or hurting someone. After hours was another story, but generally, people wouldn't risk being out that late. Maybe when Scorpius realized he wasn't in the dorms for curfew…Perhaps then, someone would be alerted. He sighed. He wouldn't know, he didn't even have an inkling as to where he was.

He suddenly gasped, when cold hands gripped his member. He was half hard, and prayed that he would remain that way. But as the harsh tugs and bruising fingers kept applying pressure on his cock, it began to harden even further. A feeling of shame whelmed over Albus as the sensations he was experiencing flowed through his very veins, enticing him, as well as disgusting him, even more. Sharp fingernails ran over the soft flesh of his foreskin and the hardened muscles of his tool. He shivered; it felt good and horrible at the same time. He wished it would stop, and when it did, he was so surprised, he made his eyes focus onto the room around him. Alex had finally stopped mauling his mouth, and now stood to the side, handing something over to Boot.

When Albus saw what it was he paled. When he saw Boot finger it adoringly, his heart thundered as it had never before. Time, as if it too felt deserving of harming him, seemed to slow, and Albus watched in horror as the whip came whistling down onto his balls, his eyes watered, and his mouth opened to scream. But even though the pain registered, no sound came out of his mouth. His breath was lost, forgotten, amidst the harsh treatment he was receiving. He gasped, trying to catch his breath, but as every blow to his sack strengthened, his breath weakened, and though his mind was screaming in misery, he couldn't emit a sound higher than a squeak. It was after thirty blows that Albus stopped counting.

Tears running down his face in rivulets, Albus couldn't stop the agonizing yelps and cries that left his mouth, and every scream made Nicholas' smirk grow smugger, the latter didn't seem to care that he could hardly breathe anymore, or that his cries were merely whimpers; to Nicholas, any sign of weakness lessened Albus, and strengthened him.

The pain suddenly receded. The area around him was black, and nothing came to sight. But Albus was happy, he was at peace. But when a sharp blade was once again, digging deeply into the soft skin of his neck, he realize he had passed out once again. He cried and cried, and didn't bother to answer Boot, as his threats grew more ominous as the blade dug in deeper than usual, and a harsh shudder passed through his lips in between his sobs.

After what seemed like hours had passed, the whipping finally seemed to be over, and even though he couldn't touch his bollocks with his hands, he knew that he had been whipped enough times to cause blood to flow freely from his extremely tender balls. His cock had received some of the treatment as well, and though it wasn't bruised as harshly, Albus could only imagine why they would want to leave it mostly unharmed.

He got his answer soon enough. He saw Boot hover above him, a menacing look on his face, mixed with a malicious leer. Albus felt his heart flutter in consternation. It was about to happen. He knew it, and the look on his face caught Nicholas' attention, and the resounding laugh made him understand with crystal clarity, that Nicholas knew he knew exactly what was about to transpire.

Albus watched apprehensively as Nicholas placed himself directly in front of Albus. He wanted to shut his eyes, as Boot began to align his cock to Albus' entrance, but the sight was as appealing as it was horrifying.

Their eyes met, and it scared him to see no recognition in the brown eyes, just disgust, mixed with a bit of lust. A bead of sweat dropped onto Albus stomach, as Nicholas remained hovered above Albus, Nicholas' arms imprisoning themselves on either side of Albus' chest. Once he was settled, and his gleeful eyes still trained on Albus terrified ones, he lifted on arm, and held onto his penis.

Without warning, he forced himself into the tight ream of muscle. It was then that Albus began screaming, choking on his cry as he began to plead with his rapist. "Please!" he said, all the dignity and pride removed, if only to stop the torture, and unimaginable pain that was to come. "Please, stop!" However, Nicholas ignored him, to busy concentrating on the in and out movement of sex. Sweat gathered more firmly on his forehead, and his pants could be heard loud and clear, as he exerted himself with hurting Albus.

Nicholas' prick suddenly touched something within him, and the startled moan of pain and pleasure escaped him, causing his pleas to begin anew. "Please, Nick," he half-whispered, half-groaned. "Please, don't do this to me."

Nicholas had only stilled for a moment at the sound of his childhood nickname, but that was all the emotion Albus saw leave his stoic face, and in a quick flash, his expression went back to sweet concentration, his face now red with exertion from the harsh thrusts he kept on administering to Albus.

The tears flowed down Albus' cheeks, and a harsh scream rushed past his lips when the pain got too much, but even though Nick was ignoring him, he didn't want to give up. He would continue to beg, to plead, he would continue to hope that somewhere in the recesses of his ex-friend's mind, there was a tiny modicum of pity, that only need be searched for.

Nicholas touched that spot in him again, and along with a moan, he arched up in the bed, looking as if he had been electrocuted; his body in an odd angle, his hands and legs tethered to the metal bedposts, and the rest of his body arched upward. In a word, he looked like he was being castrated like an animal for the likeness of the wealthy people.

"Nick!" his broken voice cried, above the sound of heavy grunting, and harsh pants, "Nicky, please, please stop this, please, let me go, please..."

His prick was now a little more than half hard, and Alex, noticing this, began to rub at his penis, not as hard as Nicholas had done, but enough to make it more uncomfortable than pleasurable. Unwillingly, he began to harden further, and he had never before felt more embarrassed in his whole life. "Why?" he whispered brokenly to Alex, "Why are you doing this, why are you hurting me, why…?" His pleas of why, along with the cries of begging Nicholas to stop, both were unreturned Alex looked away, and Albus wondered mildly if he regretted what he was doing. He'd know if Alex would get his turn, as he'd wanted earlier; he'd know then, how he thought of this situation.

A particularly sharp thrust made his vision swim in front of him. Not understanding as darkness encroached up on it, he reached out to it, his eyes falling shut, and his whimpers quietening.

The piercing of a blade touched his neck, and it was with a sob that he once more returned to consciousness. Alex now kept the knife trained by his neck, and hopelessness returned, when Boot nodded appreciatively to Creevey. It was a warning, more than anything else. If he would fall unconscious again, they would kill him. Though it was impossible to reach that peak, as every thrust made the knife jab into his throat just enough, that passing out was nearly impossible.

"Please!" he begged, "Please stop!"

Boot was suddenly perched close to his face, the knife in his hand, how it had gotten from Alex to him, was a mystery to him, but it must have been swift, because suddenly, it was pointed at his chest, and not on his neck. "You will come when told, do you understand me?" Boot snarled. Albus didn't answer. Instead, he whimpered miserably, his tears that still flowed down his face came down harder, flooding his eyes, and blurring his vision. The knife pierced his other nipple, and he shrieked again, in his ear, he could hear the question spoken again, "Do you understand?" Albus gave up, and just nodded, and shut his eyes, unable to bear to look at himself, or anything for that matter. He had never felt more disgraced or used in his life.

A shout came from Nicholas then, and Albus wondered dully if it was over. With a lustful cry, Nicholas screamed, "CUM, NOW!" At the same time, Nicholas pulled out of his entrance, and sprayed his semen all over Albus' face, and let the remaining cum to trickle along Albus' chest.

Repulsed as he had never been repulsed before, but left without a choice, he urged himself to climax; it was a big shock therefore, when his cum squirted out and hit Nicholas square in his chest, the rest fell over Alex's hands; which were still wrapped around his shaft, urging the last trifle of liquid pleasure out.

All Albus' muscles failed him, he slumped onto the bed, his hands and legs still held above him, uncomfortably. He felt his eyes flutter closed, and he begged every deity, to let him fall peacefully into slumber, or better yet, let him die—that way he would never have to feel the pain that was running through every bone in his body.

When he felt Nicholas dismount off him, and Alex taking his place, he knew that his torture was almost over, and this time, he didn't complain, he let the tears fall silently, and kept clamping on his lips to stop his screams.

This time, when Alex came, he sprayed all over his groin, and legs. Albus said nothing; he was done complaining, done begging. They had ignored all his pleas. Perhaps now they would leave him to rest. His lips were mangled, and if magic had not existed, he was certain it would never heal again.

Both boys got off him, casting cleaning and refreshing charms on themselves, and did not bother to point these spells Albus' way.

Albus was still drifting in the conscious world, wishing for death. And when the shout of 'Crucio' reached his ears; he welcomed the pain, as it surrendered him to the unconsciousness of the real world.

* * *

Scorpius couldn't stop shaking. Harry Potter, _The Harry Potter_ had just confirmed his fears. Albus was not on the school grounds. He was panicking; different images of what might have happened flitting through his mind like a wild video, running on fast forward. His trembling took a turn for the worst, and suddenly an arm was around him. He looked up to see James there, his face pale, yet determined. Neither bothered asking if the other was all right. It was a moot point; it was obvious that nobody was alright.

The trio sprinted to the Headmistress' office, and that was when Scorpius noticed that Harry Potter finally lost his cool. His fears came stumbling out in a jumble of words, Professor McGonagall staring at them all in shock.

"So, what you are saying is that a student is missing?" her voice was crisp, sharp.

"NO!" Harry bellowed, "What I'm saying is that my SON is missing!"

McGonagall fixed her hat, and sat straighter in her chair. She turned to face the portraits of the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses, who were all muttering amongst themselves, discussing what the Boy Who Lived had said.

James never took his arm away from around Scorpius' shoulders, giving him the strength and support he needed. He felt bad that James was not getting the same support, and he offered a weak smile to the eldest Potter child. He didn't smile back, but he did nod his head, as if to say, in unspoken terms, that everything would be alright.

The voice of the late Albus Dumbledore had them both raising their heads; paying attention to what he said could change the outcome of the situation.

"Have either of you checked the Shrieking Shack?"

The way Harry Potter slumped over proved that he had in fact not even thought of it.

"No, Merlin, I didn't think of that, oh, I hope he is there, I hope he is safe," and then he was sprinting out of the office, leaving a startled Scorpius and James behind.

"Come on," Scorpius shouted to James, and the two followed quickly behind him, Scorpius kept his hand clamped around James' wrist, and if James minded, he didn't mention it.

Scorpius saw Harry a few yards away, and the two automatically quickened their already fast pace. It felt like hours before they finally reached the Entrance Hall, and beyond that, the entrance to Hogwarts. Harry was already through the doors, before either of them even had a chance to touch the last stair.

It was at the Whomping Willow where Scorpius and James finally caught up. The branches were moving around dangerously, and Harry was muttering an incantation that neither boy could hear. Finally, when the branches stopped moving, they, as one, entered the small entrance and sprinted down the corridors, looking into every room that was there, in hope of finding the small boy.

No one was prepared for the sight that met their eyes when they finally spotted Albus Potter.

He was tied to the bed, castrated and vulnerable, available to anyone who might want a go. The amount of blood that was on him and around him was frightening. Cum was all over Albus, and there was blood by his arsehole. Being that blood was literally everywhere, no one was able to tell if the blood was from forced invasion, but from the looks of it, it was a very big possibility.

With a cry, Scorpius lunged forward, the other two on his heels. When he saw no tell tale sign of a chest lifting and falling, he panicked. Hesitantly he reached over, and touched Albus' hand softly. From the corner of his eye, he could see Harry and James inspecting Albus just as he was. The fear in their eyes was as evident as his; for Albus' lips were blue, his skin cold, and he wasn't breathing.

* * *

_A/N well, that was extremely difficult to write, but I hope you guys enjoy it, and leave me a review on what you think _

_A special thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, it was a surprising amount, especially in two days. I hope to get the same amount, if not more, within the week._

_Please let me know what your feedback is, especially considering the rape scene, it was my first one, and I would love to know what you thought._

_The 125__th__ reviewer gets a one-shot of their choice ;)_


	17. Important Author's Note, Please Read: :

Author's Note

Hey fans, readers etc.

I don't generally resort to Author's Note's to inform you about a change, but I thought I should, because I know a lot of you are waiting for an update to my stories.

If you've noticed, I haven't updated in a while, and that is because I was busy. But now, I realised that I wanted a small break from Harry Potter.

Currently, I took up writing my own novel, (which can be found on wattpad, underneath the penname ChocolaTTelov3r.

It has its own characters that I've created. And it's a boyxboy. For those of you that read my stories, I figure that you read them because you like Yaoi.

I will not be forgetting about my Harry Potter novels, so have no fear. I will be working on updating those this week.

(in 3 weeks, my life will change dramatically, so my writing in all areas will decrease to almost null for at least a month, but do not fear, dear readers. I shan't ever forget you, or my stories.

However, since I wanted a small break from Harry Potter, I am working on my story, called 'Irrevocably Irresistible' and I have two chapters already, a third one on the way.l

It would mean the world to me if you would check it out

http:/ www. Wattpad . com / user / chocolaTTelov3r

Fan me, Vote for me, and Comment…I would love to see my loyal readers on this story as well…for those of you that are too lazy to get the link from here, a direct one can be found on my profile.

3 Hearts 3

ChocolaTTelover

Questions? Comments? Feel free to ask me anything


End file.
